Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: AU, What if long ago in the time of the Rikudo lived a Clan who's powers could save or destroy a world? What if from that Clan the Heir a Legendary man vanished from the world. Only to be awakened by one girl? Well now he's awake, and he is going to complete his goal, to find and kill a Traitor of his Clan. By any means...Dark/Grey Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Naruto Harem
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys here's my first story so go easy on me okay? I know before hand that my grammar needs work, but I really felt making this story so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism, advice or tips would be a great help.**

**Anyway this story is a Naruto with slight Bleach elements, but nothing major however other characters from other animes may show up, but their not related to their anime at all. **

**Now enough of m drabble on with the story.**

**OwO-**Paragraph divider

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Bleach **

**Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei **

**Prologue: The Genesis of the Maelstrom**

A Storm was brewing, pitch black clouds roamed and engulfed the sky as thunderous booms of roaring lighting shot through the sky piercing through the veil of the ebony night. The heavy rain pelted the land beneath it soaking all it landed upon. The turbulent winds swirled with its speed and velocity making the tree's rustle and groan in protest.

**OwO**

_Long ago in Ancient Times before the Era of Shinobi before The Era of Ningen was a time where Mankind was still in its infancy. Among these humans lived one man who stood out from the majority. Bearing a Staff and robes that depicted him as some sort of Priest, a strange man whose violet ripple pattern obs held the power to do miraculous things._

**OwO**

Through the storm, through the forestry a red blur ran past many of the trees which was soon chased down by a couple of black blurs. The storm seemingly have no effect on whatever was running through the forest. Dashing through the dirt trails, weaving through the tree's and hopping over the rivers the blurs all sped through the forest. All none the wiser as the storm above them got harsher and more brutal with each passing second.

**OwO**

_This man was said to be the Father of the Ningen, Master of the Elements, wielder of a power nigh any mortal could understand, it was this man that fought the apocalyptic monster with ten tails. The Harbinger of chaos and discord. The Juubi was its given moniker, a title bestowed from the priest and, it was soon told that the man fought down the beast and sealed it into himself making him the first of what would be known as Jinchūriki._

**OwO**

The sound of men cursing could barely be heard over the raging storm deafening all other sounds, animals tied to this forest were already hidden away trying to keep themselves safe from the growing storm above them. A red blur shot passed a den of bears which soon weaved through a couple of trees before jumping over a small ravine before dashing through the trees.

This red blur was none other then a girl not even out of her teens, she could only be described as a young girl who in spite of the anxiety, nervous and slight fear growing in her violet orbs held an excellent show of agility and endurance at the speed and pace she was going. Though exhaustion was clear as day as her long maroon hair was matted down by the encroaching downpour, her clothes though disheveled and torn slightly showed they too were soaked to the bone.

**OwO**

_However on his deathbed it is said he bestowed the youngest of his two sons his successor and in doing so the Eldest grew to become hateful and spiteful towards his own sibling and had attacked him on the very night their father had died. However on his deathbed the man had before the Juubi could break free from its confinement split the beast's power and soul and nine different parts and sent them all across the continent while he had sealed the body in the sky which was now known as of today as the moon._

_On that day that man was officially called the Rikudō Sennin of the Six paths, and while that was the same day a long line of family feud would develop later into a bloody rivalry between two clans._

**OwO**

The young redhead glanced over her shoulder and seemingly think she had lost her pursuers she sighed slightly before she sped forth trying to find the nearest safe location she could hide out for a while. Peering through the raging winds and heaving raid she could see the faint outline of a small entrance, and desperate to find a safe haven as temporary as it may be she dashed toward it and through its entrance not truly seeing that above the entrance was a giant structure covered by green moss and multiple veins that looked like to be a _temple._

Soon the black blurs appeared near the entrance and the figures clearly shown as males looked toward each other and gave a subtle nod before they disappeared into the entrance as well.

**OwO**

_However what a rare few knew on that night when the Rikudo faced down the terrifyingly powerful Juubi a beast that even with the Rikudo's level of power many found hard to even hurt let alone defeat hard to believe. However before the Rikudo had even faced the bijuu it had already come into contact with a rather unassuming little village high up into the mountains attacking it and tearing apart while ravaging the countryside._

_It's destructive attack's had nearly obliterated the entire mountain and devastated the countryside and, it would have done more damage had it not been stopped by something. Legends speak that before the Juubi could destroy the mountain something had impacted with the beast as it howled in such anger and pain that echo across the lands before it was seen flying off the mountain by whatever had slammed into it._

**OwO**

The redhead girl upon entering the strange cave didn't stop her running as she kept looking over her shoulder where to her increasing fear could hear the multiple thuds of footsteps following after her. She didn't know where she was going or even seen for that matter as it was pitch black within thus running blindly into the darkness the young girl could only clench her eyes desperately trying to distance herself from her once upon a time captors.

Due to this and being unable to see through the darkness the young girl grunted when she felt herself run smack dab into what felt like a wall. Not knowing it her hand seemed to press deeper into the wall as she became worried there was no other means of escape.

Then suddenly without so much as a warning she felt the ground beneath shift and, then as the sounders of her pursuers got stronger.

She fell...

Her surprised yelp was silenced when she found herself meeting the cold hard ground like a long lost friend causing her to grumble as she held her head in pain.

''That hurt tte'bane~'' her soft whine echoed quietly which she seemed to notice when her violet eyes opened slightly before they started to get wider in surprise as she gazed around her in surprise and confusion at where she had ended up.

Where exactly had she entered? Was the question being asked numerous times and, it was in due cause because before there was nothing more then a dark lanky wet cavern of some sort that she couldn't see inside nor anything else besides running into some sort of wall in the darkness.

But now...

Everything was different; first of all there was light, lit torches hung among the walls and from the ceiling and, from the stone pillars. Thus allowing the girl to actually be able to see the extravagant and _very_ old looking tomb of sorts. So stuck in her awe she forgot the trouble she was in and could only look around the room in wonder. Slowly she stood up and walked toward down the hall aligned by the stone pillars looking left and right the young redhead saw strange scriptures in symbols she had never seen nor hope to even translate, stone carvings of images that merely piqued her interest.

**OwO**

_What the Juubi didn't know was that housed inside that unassuming village was the Noble Clan of the __**Oda**__, and with it was where the beast had met its match as the heir of said Clan was said to have been the one to hurled the Juubi off their mountain, and had faced the beast in combat. It was this event which had never been recorded in history, but this was how the downfall of the Great Juubi began for the heir had been the one to weaken the Juubi considerably and even scarred the behemoth which made it flee into the Rikudo's territory._

_To this day not much is known about that battle or of the heir who faced and made the Juubi flee only that the man afterwards had disappeared off the face of the planet leaving a field in a sea of blaze leaving the wreckage of his battle with the demon. It was this reason the Rikudo was even able to seal the Juubi._

_All because of one man..._

**OwO**

The young redhead after walking down the torch lit hall glancing at the strange symbols and carvings along the way found herself standing below a giant podium which held another stone carving only this one was different from the rest for it was much bigger then the other being 4 feet in width and 6 feet in length. All off it was a carvings of what looked to be like a giant battle of sorts with sections changing to other scenes and such.

Yet the one thing that stood out was the giant ten tailed _thing_ with a man wielding a sword with what looked like a drawing of fire surrounding the two. Strangely she felt a small pull when she stared at that lone figure and pulling up her hand she hesitantly placed her finger on the lone figure which for some odd reason caused her to smile.

''Oi! I think she's down here!'' the yell caused her to freeze before she turned around only for her eyes to widen when she found her pursuers entering the hall. Quickly she tried hidden behind the podium and, started to think of a way to avoid them.

Yet it was to no avail...

''Found her!'' one man signaled to his teammates as he found the terrified girl behind the podium who's eyes wide in fear before they were clenched shut as she let out a pained hiss when the main roughly grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to show their target was in sight.

**OwO**

_Yet time seems to have forgotten these events, the sands of the eternal everlasting time spread out to the four winds and soon all this became forgotten through history. As Mankind grew from the teachings of the Rikudo they soon started to forget and simply left the stories of old to be nothing more then Legends, Myths and Fairy Tales._

_The man whom faced and had the Juubi flee from him who seemingly vanished from existence was said to have distanced himself from everyone and, everything. His Clan, His Life and even from His Time._

_But now...on this stormy night...everything will change...the course of History shall be altered and the Elemental Continent will come to witness the winds of Change..._

_And the Flames of Destruction..._

**OwO**

SMACK!

''You stupid bitch how dare you do that to us!?'' the man holding a firm grip on the young girls head shouted, and with the better lighting one could see he like his teammates had dark skin with all four having stark white hair. Their headbands were wrapped around their foreheads with a strange symbol signifying them as Kumogakure shinobi.

The redhead stared down as her cheek stung from the slap, but she was soon found thrown roughly to the podium causing her to grunt at the pain. However her eyes snapped open when she felt her arms held above her and a hand roughly grabbing her clothes, violet eyes widened before they shot upwards to the lecherously smirking men above her smaller frame.

''We'll teach you to mind your better's bitch because very soon you'll be pumping out children for Kumogakure's future, but I don't see why we can't just get you _ready_ for whats to come, shall we boys?'' he said a growing smirk which was soon seen on all the men's faced as they inched closer to the girls frame. Her eyes only got wider and, tears started to build up in her eyes as she started to realize what they were going to do.

She screamed when the man holding her down gripped her clothing ripped off her vest and pulled out a kunai and started to cut off her shirt from the the bottom. She could do nothing as her shirt was cut in-between to show her still developing body to the hungry lustful gaze of these men. She was powerless as she started to pull off her pants, the fear of what was to come was building up inside her and, the thought of being raped and defiled by these _bastards_ made tears fall from her eyes.

In but a few seconds she was in the tatters of her shirt as her pants was pulled her knees leaving her in chest to be seen where her breasts were wrapped in restraining bandages while below she wore simple panties which were about to be pulled off by these lecherous shinobi. When she felt their fingers getting to her panties her shot wide open and, slowly she let her tears fall salty hot tears fell splashing against the podium. Slowly and steadily she spoke in a hoarse desperate whisper which only got louder by the second.

''S-s-someone...h-help...'' her words were small, meek and under her trembling words alerted the shinobi before her who just smirked at her desperate whimper. Leaning down he firmly grasped her chin and made her look his way.

''No ones gonna help you bitch so just loosen up and enjoy it...'' before he smacked her again causing her face to roll to the side where her eyes brimming with tears soaking the podium stare out lifelessly as she just awaited the pain to come. She knew in reality there wouldn't be out at night to hear her scream but, she just hoped and prayed it would work.

She closed her eyes and, just as the sound of them pulling down their pants...

_Crack_!

A crack sounded small as it was Kushina heard it but, it was soon followed by an intense rumbling which shook the entire room causing the shinobi to falter in what they were about to do. The podium Kushina was on started to rumble and, with it the torches along the strange tomb like chamber blazed upwards before something caught their eye behind them they saw the floor started to move upwards separating into stairs leading upwards to what looked like a second level of the chamber.

They could only watch as the floor changing into a staircase stopped at the second level yet the rumbling didn't stop as they all looked up to see a giant slab of the wall started to slide to the left to show something that made the Kumon-nin's eyes widen and Kushina's violet orbs see as best she could at what was behind the wall.

It was a _throne_, a perfectly golden throne crafted by in such design that it was only fit for that of a Noble of the highest stature, the arms rests of said chair curled upwards in the form of two dragon heads with their jaws wide open. Snaking upwards the wings of a dragon spread out from the top of the throne with its wingspan spreading outwards to be at least 3 feet in length. Finally atop the headrest of said throne a giant emblem of what looked like a flame which seemed to be crafted suitable to be the signature piece for the throne itself.

However this was all taken in the span of a few seconds for it was the _person_ sitting on the throne that had their attention the most. It was a man sitting peacefully on the throne, leaned back against the giant seat of power. One arm on the armrest while the other was holding up the man's face resting against the knuckles of his left hand. His eyes were closed while the steady rise and fall of the mans chest that he was_-as hard as it was to believe-_was asleep of all things.

However his clothing was strange to say the least one could only think he looked like some sort of priest with his robes as his clothing consisted of a white and red kimono with cherry blossoms adorning the neck and sleeves of his kimono a very old sign of someone that was of royal birth. Beneath it he wore traditional sashinuki hakama pants which were gathered at the mans ankles creating a sort of balloon effect. His footwear consisted of instead of the normal sandals they were accustomed to were a pair of flat pointed ankle-high boots. On his left shoulder was a spiked cauldron which was connected to a jet black cuirass where as a small black crest with the design of a golden pattern shaped to be of a birds nest or of a flower. On his right shoulder another black spiked pauldron was seen however it was more full body as it covered most of the man's right shoulder. Finally around the mans waist was a long flowing golden sash uniquely tied around the mans waist where at the ends it was decorated in black with flame looking designs intricately embedded into the fabric of the sash.

However it was when they heard a small almost quiet sigh escape the man caused the shinobi to snap their heads upwards to see the man's face. Spiky golden hair was evident for that was the first thing they saw a long golden mane of spiky golden locks fell from the mysterious mans head, two long bangs framed the sides of his face and the rest covered his ears and fell past his back. His skin was a unique tan, his face carried sharp features with a sharp jaw and sharp eyebrows.

His face was undeniably handsome and, his unique features were evident that he didn't look like a local of any nation they had seen with those characteristics but, Kuhsina who could barely seen much of the man felt her hope rising. Especially when the man's arm twitched as his eyes slowly shifted thus causing the shinobi to tense up; an uneasy silence followed as the man let out another sigh before his face scrunched up slightly.

Finally the man's eyes started to open up and, thus they reveled a dual pair of unfocused azure orbs glazed over with years of untold amounts of experience and void of any innocence long sing forgone. He blinked his eyes slowly one, two, three times before they started to focus outwards in which they scanned the tomb before him before they quickly fell upon the scene before him.

It was as if a light was turned on as the man's eyes became extremely cold, _soulless_ as if they pierced into the souls of all those that were unfortunate enough to fall under his gaze. And right now those in his gaze were the four rather unlucky and unnerved Kumo-nin. Because they were rooted on the spot by the man's unnatural gaze, they felt a cold shiver crawl up their spine as the stranger merely straightened his body and, all the while gazing down the four stood up from his throne.

_''I imagined to find myself in an empty tomb when I awakened, but to find myself before four men about to commit the greatest act of defilement in my temple. That cannot be forgiven...'' _his voice was hoarse and deep from years of silence yet it was baritone with a great regal tone that nobles only dreamed of achieving.

Bones not used in ages popped and cracked as he stood, his kimono swayed from the action but, he merely waved it off as he stood to his full height which was a impressive height of 6'3. His long hair fell past his waist whilst he merely stared at the group for a moment before his soulless gaze fell upon the shocked and clearly traumatized girl laid out on the stone podium. It was for only a second before his gaze returned back to the four kumo shinobi and, with it his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Raising his hand the strange man merely pointed out, _''Defilers of my temple...Perish''_ he spoke ending his tone with a stoic command. The shinobi blinked before one of the four shook himself out of his state to speak out against this clearly deranged_-in their eyes-_man with a sneer.

''And who are you to tell us what to do freak? Why don't you come down here an-'' he never got to finish.

As the blond man seemingly materialized infront of pointing his index finger on the mans forehead, his cold monotone gaze staring solely into the man's slowly widening black ones. The others soon only noticed his presence when the 'him' up top vanished in a wisp of wind and hearing the surprised grunt from their teammate.

The mysterious man's voice came out in a lazy drawl, but it held such cold hard authority that they were left frozen in their tracks.

_''Did I give a worm such as you to permission speak? No I did not, I told you to perish, Defiler''_ as he said this the mans index finger with blinding speed thrust his finger _through_ the mans forehead and directly into his skull where blood was already pooling out at the injury the injured man could only grunt and whimper as the mans finger pierced through his skull like tissue.

_''Now begone from sight, you worthless trash...''_ as he said this smoke started to come out of the mans forehead and his eyes widened in sheer mind searing pain.

This time he screamed...

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HEAD W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING...!'' the kumo nin screamed and bellowed as smoke started to rise from his forehead slowly followed by his ears, eyes and mouth. A wet splotch sounded as the blond man plucked out his finger throwing the remaining blood from his finger. His gaze baring down on the smoking man whom fell to his knees from the sheer pain was in all the while gripping his head.

''W-what did you to Hiyoru? Answer us!'' another demanded but, was effectively ignored as the blond just watched as the man screamed more and more in agonizing pain. His voice became more hoarse then before. The man's once dark skin started to turn blood red and, without so much as a second later the man snapped his head upward and let loose a soundless scream and what they saw terrified the kumo-nin on the spot.

Their teammates eyes were _melting_ where it fluids trailed down into the man's open mouth where his tongue, teeth and gums started to melt as well teeth and all. His crimson skin suddenly combusted into a humanoid sized dark red flame where his hair had instantly been burned away leaving a bald head where the skin was burning away. The man lit ablaze merely tried to reach out desperately for anything, anyone to help him as he burned from the inside out empty eye sockets and mouth open in a ever lasting painful scream tore into the kumo-nin as they backed away from their teammate.

Not able to find anything the man who's skin was completely gone left nothing more then a skeleton organs and all were gone with not even ash remaining and yet even then the fire surrounding the skeleton did not dissipate even as the skeleton fell to the ground it continued to burn where it slowly turns charcoal black before the bones started to burn away into nothing.

Finished with that one the blond man turned his gaze to the others and spoke, _''Now for you three...''_ the mans cold words caused the three now terrified kumo-nin to turn their heads toward the man to see his azure orbs piercing them down in all their glory. It pinned them down even as the death of their teammate happened before their eyes azure orbs glowed with an unnatural light cold soulless blue orbs held them down as he advanced upon them.

Desperately one stabbed his knee with a kunai to try and temporarily shake his paralyzed body to make it function once more. Then doing a set of handseals the kumo shinobi yelled out.

''Take this you freak! **Raiton: Kaminari Yari**!'' and with the release a giant lighting shaped spear shot toward the blond man at lighting fast speeds. The blond however just stared as the attack came closer and didn't bat an eye when the attack slammed into him creating a small explosion within the tomb which surprisingly held from explosion.

The Kumo-nin with his other teammates broken from their paralyzed state warily looked into the smoke to see if the man whom killed their teammate seconds ago was truly dead. Only to be shaken to their core when the blond merely stood there unscathed, _unharmed_ as the attack clearly slammed right into him yet it had not left a single scratch?

His kimono waved in the slight breeze as he merely stared at the three with a look of impassiveness that is before he seemed to just vanish before materializing before the shinobi that attacked him and, without so much as a blink grabbed the man by his face and lifted him off the ground feet too hovering off the ground as well. The shinobi tried to desperately escape the man's iron grip yet failed due to the steel like grip he had on him and, could only mutter out a few muffled words

''What...a-are you?'' he spoke before he closed his eyes when the grip on his face increased two fold as the blond merely gazed at him as if he were nothing more then an annoying gnat.

_''Nothing you shall concern yourself with defiler now perish from my sight fool...''_ saying this he took his other hand plunged it into the man's lower abdomen causing the attempted rapist eyes to widen before he started to scream which were muffled by the mans hand. He could feel his hand digging through his body piercing his flesh and crushing his bones as it dug through his body. He could already feel himself lose consciousness when the man yanked out his blood soaked hand while pulling out his own liver before he crushed it in his hand before throwing it aside before he jammed his hand into his body through the upper torso.

Casually he yanked out his hand once more and this time he held within his hands the dying mans still bleeding beating heart veins and all it beat even as he clenched the vital organ in his hand which made it beat irregularly. Without so much as blink he let the man go before he slammed the organ into the man's mouth causing him to choke on his blood, saliva and tongue before the blond let him drop to the floor in a puddle of his blood.

Then without a second thought he brought his foot upward before bringing it down crushing the mans skull like a melon splattering gray brain matter, blood and done and flesh all over the floor. Without missing a beat he turned to he last two shinobi who at this point were on their knees quivering in fright any sense of fighting back was gone and replaced with it was a sense of complete despair as they were coming to find out only now that.

They were at the mercy of this monster...

_''Now for you two begone from my sight, become food for the maggots in the soil.''_ coldly stated he raised his blood soaked hand and without staining his kimono he appeared behind the third kumo shinobi and impaled his hand straight through his chest cavity before he pulled it back and along with it yanked the mans spinal column. Then with the dead man he threw him into the wall unhindered and with a swift turn he turned his gaze to the last of the four who by now was on his knee's with a dark stain spreading through his pain where a yellow puddle was gathering under the terrified mans legs.

Clearly the man was so scared he lost control of his own bladder and soiled himself...

The blonds face frowned in disgust as the man fell to his hands and started whimpering and begging in his own puddle of filth.

''P-p-please s-s-s-spare me! I-I have a family please d-d-don't kill me!'' he pleaded begging for his life like a dog. Once a Kumogakure shinobi now reduced to a mere whimpering man begging for his life in a puddle of his own urine and shit. It was disgusting, and it shown on the blonds face his soulless orbs narrowed on the man before just pointed his hand toward him and spoke.

_''Defilers deserve no such mercy, especially those that beg and plead for their lifes like cowards, you stink of filth and stain my temple with your disgusting bodily fluids, begone!''_ and with a mere wave of his hand an orb of pure fire conjured from seemingly nothing before he hurled it at the man who only screamed as the fireball slammed into him igniting his body and fluids under him in a giant fireball which started to burn away the stain that in his temple. Not batting an eye the man did the same to the other bodies letting their bodies burn away as did their skeletons and let their blood boil away into a iron smell of smoke.

Seemingly satisfied with his work the blond flicked his hand throwing the blood, flesh and whatever else that had gathered onto his hand throwing all of it onto the ground before he turned his gaze toward the young redhead girl who by now was staring at him with wide shocked violet orbs, tear streaks evident on her face, her eyes red and puffy with her clothing in disarray. To the slight confusion of the blond he saw no fear in the redheads eyes only emotions such as awe, shock, admiration and much more.

Blinking he merely shook his head before he raised his hand to her face

And before the girl could speak the blond spoke one word before she felt her eyes close and she too fell into the state of the sleep.

_''Sleep''_

**OwO**

The crack and popping of a camp fire could be heard in a small clearing of the forest that was once bombarded by a ravaging storm was now clear with the sky showing the midnight sky while a few clouds floated amongst the sky. The campfire's dim light lit up the small clearing where the animals of the forest kept their distance from the clearing so to not disturb those in the clearing. but because of something else.

What that was is anyone's guess...

In this small clearing however surrounding the small clearing two figures could be seen one was laying on the ground was the same young redhead girl from before covered in the tatters of her clothing while over her was a cloak. Her soft snores showed the young girl nearly traumatized by early days events was fast asleep.

On the opposite end of the fire the very same blond who had been awoken from within the temple sat staring into the campfire. One arm hung over his knee loosely while the other had his face resting against the knuckles of his hand. The blond's azure eyes stared into the fire for what seemed like seconds, minutes and hours thinking over what just happened a few hours prior to the present time.

_'I wonder how much time has passed has it been years, centuries or even a millennium since my time? Its been so long yet feels only a day ago I was fighting the ten tails...I wonder how much has changed...'_ thinking the blond let his eyes casually move to the sleeping redhead, the very same who was close to being defiled in his very temple. Without thinking much on it he just took the girl with him after closing his temple off and making sure no one could enter it after leaving it.

Now here he was with a girl who had nearly been raped in his temple and in due cause was the reason he was awakened and, it was that which made him think on what to even do with the girl. Clearly she was too traumatized to even speak earlier but, now that he had taken her with him he was starting to contemplate on leaving her when she wakes up.

He still needed to learn all that had changed while he slept through the years...

''Mrghu~'' a grumble made the blond look toward his guest and, he was treated to the sight of the young redhead rubbing her head she pulled herself up from the ground. Luckily the cloak covered her modesty; he just watched as she started to awake before turning his gaze back to the fire. He had no time to partake with the girl much longer as he had to figure out all that's happened.

A silence followed until he heard a small voice speak up cutting into the silence like a hot knife through butter.

''A-ano...sir?'' merely glancing her way the blond saw the young girl sitting up timidly clenching the cloak around her body he saw that she was trembling clearly remembering the incident prior. but she still had the strength to speak to him. Surprising since most women put through such an event raped or attempted upon were nearly broken, but the girl had a surprising amount of willpower.

Merely raising an eyebrow in response the girls violet eyes looking back at him timidly she fidgeted slightly when he looked her way but, still she didn't shy away from his gaze. An act he found admirable because most people in his time couldn't so much as look him in the eye for even a second without shying away. Perhaps there was more to this girl then he first thought?

''Yes, child?'' he said as he stocked the flames causing the wood to pop as the flames rose in intensity. He glanced over to see the young redhead squirm as she pulled the cloak around herself how she looked his way with a thankful look in her eyes.

''Thank you for saving me.'' she said causing the blond to stare at her for the longest of seconds before he turned back to the flames.

''Your gratitude is noted, but misplaced young one. You stumbled upon my Tomb, and had your voice not awoke me...you would have been defiled regardless.'' the way he said this made it sound a bit harsh, but the girl seemed to understand. Pulling her knee's to her chest she too gazed at the flames while glancing every so often at her savior.

Then she looked his way causing him to glance her way as she gave a small grin, ''Heh gomen my names Uzumaki Kushina what's yours?'' she said causing the man to glance her way with a raised eyebrow. That is until he gave her a small nod before he looked towards the fire causing Kushina to frown at his lack of response before she sadl turned to the fire. That is until she heard the man speak.

''Oda...'' he said causing her to blink as she looked to see him staring into the fire.

''My name...is Oda Naruto...'' he said glancing her way, but seeing as he responded to her caused the young Uzumaki to smile greatly. Still the man's name rung in her ears as she thought about the name.

_'Mou~ Oda sounds familiar to me, but I can;t remember but Naruto...Maelstrom...'_ she smiled faintly at the name. Why did she like the sound of that name so much?

Then she heard the sound of shuffling before she saw Naruto stand from his spot, and because of this Kushina was able to see an additional accessory on her saviors body.

It was a weapon, a katana to be exact. It's handle was purple with the hexagonal designs running the length of the handle being a dark azure. The pommel gold while the guard was also gold, but it was in a circular shape with a strange dragon like design running around the guard. He katana was a bit longer then an average katana, but the sheathe was pure black and was held in his sash. The strange thing was as Kushina looked upon the blade she could literally feel the an insurmountable of power leaking off the katana.

Still panic rushed through her veins when she saw the man getting up to leave, and whatever possessed her to speak up came rushing forth.

''W-wait! Where are you going?'' she asked causing Naruto to look her way with his impassive expression.

''I'm leaving, I no longer have any reason to stay here, and I must find out how long I've been asleep.'' he said causing Kushina's eyes to widen. The trauma of the incident before was still fresh in her mind, and being left alone only caused her to feel an intense amount of fear to swell up in her. Plus she strangely didn't want to be distanced from this man who had saved her from being raped because something about him made her want to be by his side.

All the same she quickly thought up multiple ideas before she spoke.

''Wait! If it's information you're looking then I know where you can go!'' she said causing him to halt in his step before he looked towards her with a intense gaze.

''And that would be?'' here Kushina stood from the ground keeping the cloak wrapped around her body, and walked up to Naruto with nervous expression. Soon she stood before the man staring up at his noble features with a serious eye.

''Uzugakure, in Uzu no Kuni and my home. My Clan the Uzumaki hold the most extensive library in the Elemental Nations. If anyone knows anything you are looking for it would be in my clan, and I'm sure they would help you after helping me.'' she said with a grin as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''And why's that?'' though he had a good idea as to what the young redhead meant.

''Because I'm the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, and my father is the Clan head and Uzukage of our village.'' she said causing Naruto to look down at Kushina before he closed his eyes, and for the first time in who knows long he gave a small chuckle at the girls underhandedness because she would be getting help to get back home while he would have his first clue to find out how long he'd been gone from the world.

He had to admit she was a very smart girl despite her young appearance, and intellect he could respect.

''Very well, I'll take you home, but you must have me meet with your father, agreed?'' he aid causing he young girl to give a thumbs up with a grin.

''You bet, ttebane!''

This time Naruto's eyebrows rose as Kushina went silent before she found him looking at her with a perplexed expression before her face went beet red at her slip up. Her hands went to her mouth, but the damage had been done.

''Ttebane?'' he said testing the word, but this just caused Kushina to sink further into his cloak to hide her beet red face from his questioning gaze.

_'Great I just had to let it slip out infront of Naruto-kun...'_

Wait...

_'Where did kun come from?'_

**1 Week Later-Nanamushi**

Kushina had to admit after traveling with Naruto for the past week from between the borders of Kaminari no Kuni and Shimo no Kuni had been both a very enlightening experience and a nice change of pace. Because for one she wasn't surrounded by bodyguards of Uzu shinobi or those Konoha shinobi that had failed in letting her get attacked by Kumo. She was only walking side by side Naruto, and it was...nice.

She couldn't exactly put it into anything else, but that it was nice to have traveled with the ever silent Naruto. His company had been something she found to be extremely grand to have because he didn't ignore her or played off her words because she was a child. However he also didn't give off the impression that he was a bad person in fact if she was honest with herself she felt a lot safer in his company then anyone else.

This thought process was only strengthened by the fact that as they traveled some would be bandits threatened Naruto. But within then the blink of an eye Naruto kept walking as they all fell to the ground with puncture wounds in each vital area. They had even come across a few Nuke-Nin, but Kushina was once again awed at the speed and power Naruto used to dispatch them. The fact of the matter was that Kushina had learned that she on so e base level felt more at peace, safe and much more comfortable with Naruto then she ever had with anyone else.

However she did learn a few thins about her savior from what little she could learn that is. One of those things was that Naruto always carried an air about him that was fit for a man of noble status, but not one of those snobbish daimyo she had seen, but a man that had earned his status through blood, sweat and tears. The very atmosphere he gave off caused many of the people they had passed through the small villages to gaze upon him in awe. Some had even lined up to just see Naruto passing through because in their minds they thought he was some kind of noble Daimyo from a foreign country.

But Kushina found it a bit annoying to her that women always gave him heart struck looks, gazes and expressions that just annoyed her to no end. She didn't know why it did, but it did and she had to hold back a growl each time she saw a woman swoon at the sight of him.

However the most interesting hing she'd learned was that through all the confrontations with bandits and Nuke-Nin she _never_ once seen Naruto unsheathe his katana. Something she found to be strange because he merely used his speed and strength to puncture, disrupt or crush vital organs or areas in each persons body. However from what she'd seen of his abilities Naruto had a very great control over Fire so great in fact that he didn't even use a handsign or utter a word, and just willed it to his fingertips, and it came as if beckoned by its master.

It was honestly one of the coolest things she had ever seen...

Nonetheless the redhead found herself and the blond haired Oda walking through the port town of Nanamushi off the border of Yu no Kuni. And like usual she could see a lot of people staring at Naruto with shock, awe, and surprise as the two walked towards the docks. Gotten used to it already Kushina ran forward before she grasped the bars to hold herself up so she could see the open ocean. Her eyes closed as the soft breeze of the ocean rushed past her face causing her red hair to flow in the breeze. Her eyes opened to see in the far distance to see the island which was her birth land.

Feeling someone walk up at her side she looked to see Naruto looking out at the see with a impassive face, but she could see his eyes looking out amongst the ocean.

''Tell me Naruto-kun, what do you think of the ocean?'' she said, after having let it slip a while back Kushina had been embarrassed at letting it slip. However seeing as he hadn't showed any dislike for the suffix she kept giving it to his name.

Naruto just looked to Kushina before he gazed out at the ocean as a strange expression came to his face, and one Kushina couldn't decipher.

''The ocean is vast and unpredictable, but it is what makes humans think of the greatest of freedom and that is to go out at sea. That way they never feel restricted by land, and can experience true freedom without laws or restrictions to bind them. However...the same can't be said...for its polar opposite in the elemental cycle...'' he uttered. Kushina stared at him drawn in by his words, and the amount of truth they held, but the last bit caused her to frown because he'd barely spoken loud enough for her to be unable to hear him.

''Nevertheless lets be going...'' he said making her nod, and thus the two went towards the dock master to rent a boat.

So we find the duo in a transport ship where Kushina was happily staring out at the open ocean, and to where Uzu no Kuni was coming clearer to see. Naruto on the other hand sat with his katana leaning against his shoulder while placed in between his legs. His stoic eyes looked upon the ocean until his eyes fell upon something that caused his eyes to narrow. In the far distance he saw a giant storm building up in the far west he continued to gaze out at the storm until his eyes picked up the slightest hazy shadows in the far horizon.

He decided to not comment as he looked back to see the driver expertly bypass the field of savage whirlpools causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow that is until he saw Kushina excitingly stare out at the island that was coming closer causing him to grasp his katana as Kushina quickly pulled on his hand. Paying the boat driver he let the young redhead pull him along as if she knew the entire island like the back side of her hand. Seeing who she was it wasn't much of a surprise really.

Still he felt his katana tremble before he grasped in his hand as he looked out to the west...

**Uzushiogakure-Gates**

''And here we are!'' Kushina shouted with her arms spread out to reveal her home in all its glory, and the blond had to admit the village was truly a marvel in architectural design from what he could see from the hill top. The buildings stood high in the sky with strange, and unique whirlpool insignia's among the walls. Some of the roof on the buildings truly did look like spiraling cones in the shape of a whirlpool. The gates from what he could see stood at least 50 high while the arch had a blue tile roof. The gates themselves looked to be made of the thickest and durable of wood. On both sides of the gates the Uzumaki insignia could be seen while in the center of the gate was a strange Yin/Yang symbol that connected both gates.

''So what do you think?'' Kushina said causing Naruto to look at her before nodding.

''From what I see so far...it is quite an interesting village.'' he said as he and the redhead walked towards the gate.

''Halt!'' the two perked up when they saw a squad of shinobi appeared in a swirling mass of water. Once they were revealed it was a squad of 5 shinobi all armed to the teeth. Their uniform consisted of black shinobi sandals, black shinobi pants with a mesh shirt on their torso which was covered by a long sleeved T-shirt while over this they wore a type of black and red chainmail leather chest guard. Over their forearms were leather armguards with steel plating. Finally wrapped around their foreheads was the red headband with a steel plate having the Uzumaki insignia etched into the metal.

However the one thing Naruto noticed was that all 5 of them had red hair maybe not the same shade as Kushina's, but every one of them had red hair.

_'It's probably a trademark for all Uzumaki's to have red hair of some kind.'_ Naruto thought before he saw the leader of the group tense o ce he saw Kushina standing at Naruto's side.

''K-Kushina-sama? What are you doing here?! We thought your father sent you off to Konoha by now?! And who is that man with you?!'' the man said, and while Naruto kept up a stoic face he was impressed when he saw Kushina put up an impassive expression as her eyes narrowed.

''All will be explained soon, but you must take us to see my father.'' she said causing the squad to tense, but once the leader seemed to get a hold of himself he gave a nod.

''Very well, we shall have you both escorted to Uzukage-sama'' he said, but the look Naruto got from the man clearly spoke of the distrust he held for him. Naruto merely shrugged it off before he followed Kushina as the two were led towards the gate. He watched the two gate keepers did a few handsigns before put their hands on both sides of the gates.

He watched as the spot where their hands glowed bright white before white light spread out to the gate in a intricate web before it encircled the entire gate as two white lines connected with the two Uzumaki insignia's causing each one to flash white and black respectively. From there one line came out to be pure white while the other was pitch black. The two lines followed through the gate until each connected with both sides of the Yin/Yang symbol causing it to glow black and white.

Then a unlocking sound erupted before the gates started to open with a big rumble to reveal Uzushiogakure in all its glory. And what Naruto saw caused his earlier comment to only strengthen once he saw the magnificent marvel he saw. The village was built in the center of the island with its giant walls surrounding the entire perimeter of the village. However a river could be seen in the middle of the village with a number of bridges going over it. Naruto looked to see two gates built in both walls on opposite ends of the river that let the water flow in from the ocean, and through the other end without harm the village itself.

Looking out as he and Kushina walked over the bridge he saw the many villagers happily enjoying their day as children ran among the streets. He saw all of the populace bearing red hair signifying that the entire village was indeed the Uzumaki Clan was an entire village. He looked further to see among the tall buildings to see at the very far end another building that stood about 60 foot high while the roof had four stone arch going in to hold a giant stone circular tablet of the Uzumaki insignia out to all for the village to see.

All in all it was very interesting to see how far things have changed since his time...

''Oh my kami! Look is that Kushina-sama!?'' a villager shouted causing other villagers to look, and see her and Naruto walking with a squad of Uzu shinobi at their front and back.

''Hurray! She's back!'' another one celebrated which was followed by a few others.

''But who is that man with her? Is he a Daimyo?'' another said as he eyed Naruto suspiciously whilst a woman beside him looked upon Naruto with a dreamy expression.

''He certainly looks like one I mean he's so handsome.'' she said which was met with plenty of agreements among other women.

Through this Naruto felt someone slide their hand in his causing him to look and see Kushina gripping his hand in hers as she walked alongside him. He raised an eyebrow as she inches closer to his side, and he looked to see the many villagers looking at this sudden move with surprise or shock. He even saw some guards to hold a bit of surprise at Kushina's move. Still he gripped her hand in his own as the two strolled towards the Uzukage Tower.

Honestly Naruto didn't know what was wrong with Kushina, but after traveling with the excitable redhead had made him gain a soft spot for her. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but having Kushina as his company was possibly one of the better things that's happened since he woke up. He could feel her unease from touching her hand, and it made him frown so he gripped her hand causing her to do the same.

**Uzukage Tower**

''Now once we open the door you will go see to Uzukage-sama, but remember to pay your respects, _outsider._'' the leader of he squad said only for naruto give him a stoic stare. Seeing as he got no other response then that the man gave a grunt before he knocked on the door.

_''Come in''_

Opening the door the man stepped aside letting Kushina walk in with Naruto behind her as the door closed behind him. Once it did Naruto was showed the sight of this Uzukage he'd heard about. He looked to see that it was a man adorning white and light blue robes with the ends of his sleeves and bottom of said robes having waves and whirlpool designs liking the bottom. On his head was a Kage hat with the Uzumaki symbol on the front end.

The man grasped the rim of his hat, and pulled it off to reveal his long straight red hair with a pale complexion. Sharp brown eyes went to Naruto to Kushina while his mouth formed into a smile, he had a long red beard that fell a few inches down.

''Musume, what are you doing here?'' the man said as he stood from his desk, but Kushina went and hugged the man.

''Tou-san!'' she cried causing the man to look down at his crying daughter before he looked up to see the noble blond looking man standing a few feet away. He eyed him before he looked back down at his daughter.

''Tell me Musume, what happened? I thought I sent you to Konoha? And who is this man with you?'' he asked, and Kushina wiped away her tears before she started to explain everything.

''I was on the envoy to Konoha, but we were attacked by Kumo shinobi. I panicked when Konoha-nin abandoned me, and I did all I could to flee.'' she said, but the man's eyes widened at her words and grasped her shoulders.

''Wait, they _abandoned _you?'' the man's face grew grim when he saw her nod, and he further listened to her story. Through it all his face went from grim to stone cold at how she had almost been raped by Kumo-nin until the most unexpected help came from the blond man in his office. To her traveling with the man to come see him. Soon enough Kushina had told him everything, and was now looking at the ground whilst the kage kept his face from being seen by the shadows of his hat.

Soon enough he put a hand on his daughters head as he spoke.

''Musume, go and see to your mother and sister I'm sure they would be happy to see you again. We can speak again later, but first let me talk with your friend privately.'' here Kushina worriedly looked toward Naruto only to see the blond haired man just give a nod before she nodded back before she started to walk away. However to the Oda's surprise she gave him a hug from his back.

''Thank you so much Naruto-kun.'' she said speaking into the fabric of his clothing before she quickly left.

This left Naruto with the Uzukage, and looking back at the kage he saw the man staring straight at him through the rim of his hat. That's when he saw the man stand up from his desk, walked around it before he was standing a few feet from the noble Oda.

''Musume may have not told me your name out of respect for you, but...let me be the first to say...'' here he pulled off his hat and kneeled on the ground before he planted his head on the ground.

''Thank you for saving my daughter...''

Naruto just stared down at the man before he finally spoke for the first time upon entering the office.

''Get up, it is not right for a man of your status to bow to me. Your daughter was just in the right place at the wrong time, and because of this she has awaken me. So if anything I owe her my gratitude, now stand up Uzukage-san.'' the kage hearing the sincerity in the Oda's word did indeed stand up before he put his hat back on his desk. He stared at Naruto with all the seriousness he could muster.

''That may be true, but you're possibly the only thing that has saved her from a life of agony and despair. For that you have my eternal gratitude, and that of the entire Uzumaki Clan. Still I find that she has grown very attached to you through your journey here.'' he said with a smile as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''Is that a bad thing?'' he asked only to get a chuckle from the kage.

''Oh no on the contrary it's a very good thing because I can see that Kushina was truly happy when she came in with you. Happier then I've ever seen her in fact, and that makes me happy. I thought sending her to Konoha to become the next Jinchuriki would be good for her, but it seems I can no longer trust our century old allies. So I have to count it as a blessing she was returned to us and unharmed at that.'' he said as he walked towards to the window so he could overlook his village.

Remaining silent, Naruto saw the man look back at Naruto with a questioning gaze.

''But I have to wonder; what is your name? What did you mean when you said you 'awakened', and for that matter why come here?'' he asked as he poured himself a cup of tea while causing Naruto give a small sigh before he spoke.

''My name is Oda Naruto...''

_Crash!_

The tea glass fell from the mans limp fingers causing it to hit the floor, and shatter. However the kage cared not for this as he stared at Naruto with wide, disbelieving eyes. His hand soon started to tremble as his eyes took in naruto's form once again looking over every single detail until his eyes found the unique symbol adorning upon his armor.

''Oh my Kami...I never believed it...I always thought the Oda were myths...'' the kage uttered whilst Naruto frowned at the vague response he got from the man.

''Pardon?'' the kage continued to look at Naruto as if he was some form of ghost until he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

''I apologize its just...the Oda's have been seen as nothing more then a myth, and yet here standing before me is one. I thought the tablet given to us was just a hoax, but it would seem I was wrong.'' he said further causing Naruto to frown.

''What do you mean by tablet? What do you know about my clan, Uzukage-san?'' he said as he took a step forward, but just as the man was about to speak.

**BOOM!**

The Uzukage abruptly stood up as a loud crash erupted from the village running towards the window he saw on the outskirts of his village to see the forests being destroyed.

''What is this?''

''Uzukage-sama!'' said man turned around as the door to his office slammed open to reveal a panting Uzu shinobi.

''Zucho? What's wrong?! What's happened?!'' he said while the man gasp for breath before he got enough to speak a few words.

''We're being invaded by Kumo, Iwa and Kiri sir! Their combined forces have breached our whirlpool defenses, and the Kiri forces are already about to sabotage our water underwater system!'' he said causing the Uzukage to scowl at the news. Quickly he put Zucho against the wall before he stood up.

''To think three villages would combine forces just to take us out, but how in the world did they bypass our defenses? To get through them is top secret to only an Uzumaki! So how?!'' he questioned himself whilst Naruto looked out at front of the village. Narrowing his eyes he saw the smoke getting closer.

''Uzukage-san worry about that later, let's make a deal I stave off this invasion for you, and in return you tell me everything you know about my Clan.'' Naruto said as he walked towards the door. The Uzukage looked at the mans back in shock, and a bit of disbelief at what he just heard.

''Not that I would decline, but how in the world do you plan on stopping he combined forces of 3 Shinobi Villages?'' his answer was given as Naruto glanced over his shoulder to gaze at the kage with a cold soulless look in his eyes.

''Because the world has not known the power of an Oda until today, and they will soon learn what not only an Oda is capable of, but of what the _Heir_ of the Oda Clan is capable of doing. You deal with the Kiri forces in your water ways, and I'll deal with the main force. Keep your men inside, and whatever you do stay inside your village.'' here he put the palm of his hand on his katana as he started walk out the door.

''Your village, your Clan will not fall today...'' and with that Naruto departed leaving the Uzukage to stare at spot Naruto once was. Then he grew a serious expression as slammed his hand on his desk causing a seal to glow from his desk then he issued his orders.

''CODE BLACK! All available forces are to report to the Underwater Way Entrance, Genin are to evacuate the villagers to the shelters. This is the Order of your Uzukage now Go!'' removing his hand he snapped his fingers causing his personal guard to appear.

''Go and see to it that my family is kept safe, and once their hidden report to the Underwater Entrance. We shall leave the main force to Oda-dono.'' he said causing the shinobi look at one another.

''A-are you sure that's wise, Uzukage-sama? To trust that outsider?'' the uzukage just looked out the window and frowned.

''If anything I put my entire trust in that man not only has he saved my daughter, and the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, but if what he said is true. Then we all shall experience the power of an Oda first hand...after all who better to enter a battlefield then a man who is directly linked to the God of Death itself?'' he said stunning his shinobi.

He just hoped Naruto could stave off the invasion as promised...

**Uzushiogakure-Edge of the Island**

Naruto stared out at the see as a ravaging storm came down upon Uzu no Kuni. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the force he intercepted once he left the gates. It had been the first strike force which he'd decimated before wiping out the other shinobi hiding out in the forests. And now he stood on the sandy shore looking out at the ocean only instead of the sapphire blue waters from before he saw the entire ocean was a nightmarish black as the shadows of hundreds of ships sailed his way.

Smoldering azure orbs lit up as Naruto flicked out his katana causing the ground beneath to instantly to light up in a pillar of fire. The sand beneath him started to melt into molten lava as Naruto unsheathed his katana with the blade gleaming as a dark red aura glowed from the blade itself.

He eyed the blade with a look of content, ''It's been too long old friend now let's deal with these children, but first.'' here he stabbed the blade into the ground while he placed his palm on the pommel causing the blade to be engulfed in flames.

''Bōka shōheki'' then instantly the flames engulfing his hand and the blade dug into the ground before it separated in two lines that soon started to encircle the entire land of Uzu no Kuni. Once it had done so Naruto walked over the red line before he wrenched the blade from the ground. This caused a spark which made the red line literally erupt into a giant wall of red flames which soon followed the red line entirely until Uzu no Kuni was completely protected by a giant barrier of flames.

On the mainland everyone could see the phenomenon as the entire land was surrounded in crimson fire, and ships unluckily enough to hit the shore was incinerated within seconds. Steping out from the flames Naruto strolled out onto the water katana in hand with his spiky blond hair waving in the heat waves produced by his flames. His piercing azure eyes stared upon the hundreds of ships of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri shinobi before he clenched his katana causing it to be engulfed in dark red flames.

''Now let's see what the sons and daughters of the Rikudo are capable of...'' and then

He Charged...

**End**

**Well this ends with the prologue guys so can you tell me what you thought? Any tips constructive criticism would be helpful.**

**Naruto's clothing are the same as Sesshomaru's from Inuyahsa only with some alteration.**

**I'm tired now, and gonna head to bed...**


	2. Repeling the Invasion

**Ohayo everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for the support for my first story! 60 reviews, and just for the first chapter...dang thank you everybody!**

**Now this is my first major fight scene so please forgive me for any bland scenes and such, but any tips, advice for future fights would be absolutely awesome!**

**Also I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested!**

**Now let's get on with it!**

**Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei**

**Chapter 1: Repelling the Invasion**

Fire, that was the one thing the combined forces of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri first saw when they neared the Isle's of Uzu no Kuni. In all their life's they had never seen such an amount of the flames burst forth on a battlefield. Yet when they saw the entire Isle of Uzu no Kuni suddenly lit ablaze with a giant barrier of dark red flames engulfing the outer edges of the Isle they knew something had gone wrong.

That's when they saw it a sight that chilled them to the bone. It was a man walking on the water directly out from the flames. Long spiky gold hair billowed in the air as the glow from the flames lit up his noble features for their eyes to see. He looked like some form of a Noble maybe a Daimyo, and yet the balanced stroll he gave amongst the hundreds of ships each carrying a hundred or more shinobi, and the stoic aura he gave off was unnerving.

That's when they saw the blade he held at his side, engulfed in fire causing the waters around him to boil from just the intense heat it gave off.

Who was this man? Why was he here? And better yet...

How did he have so much power?

Naruto looked upon the ships coming toward him with the intent to reach Uzu no Kuni, and those that got passed him were instantly incinerated by the flames of his barrier. His eyes scanned the vast ocean before him to see the number of ships until he let out a exhale. He brought up his katana, and as he stared at his weapon engulfed in dark red flames letting its beautiful glow smolder in his azure eyes.

''How long has it been since I experienced your flames? Too long it would seem...'' he said as he gazed outward.

''Nevertheless let's get rid of the trash...'' bringing up his katana the flames instantly vanished as he sheathed the blade. However as he gripped the blade he planted his foot forward, and spoke.

''Hitotsume: Nadegiri'' and just before the first ship could come into contact with his body, Naruto moved pulling out his katana he swung and the next second Naruto was walking toward the next wave of ships, and just as he sheathed his katana.

_Click!_

**Crash!**

''AAAAHHH!'' the shouts of dying shinobi sounded just before the first wave of ships were instantly sliced in half along with the _entire ocean_. It was as if a giant blade had come down upon them as a giant slash went down on multiple ships slicing them completely in half along with any shinobi in contact were pulled into it as well. Those that weren't were pulverized as their respective ships were crushed as the ocean itself split open swallowing them whole as they were crushed by the thousand gallons of sea water coming down on them.

The Oda paid no attention to this however as he went towards the second wave of ships. His azures stared down the next row of ships with little to no emotion whatsoever.

The shinobi on the other hand could only look on in horror from their own ships at what just transpired to see their first battalion of ships decimated with a single attack was mind blowing, and all from just one man? One Kumo-nin could only stare as the noble looking man walked toward them.

''What is he?'' he uttered just before he saw his commander walk toward the edge of the ship.

''It matter's not what he is! He is an obstacle in our path, and as such must be taken down and as Commander of the Second Battalion I am issuing a full offensive, Attack!'' and with the order given he along with the shinobi aboard his and the second row of ships jumped from the ship, and dashed toward Naruto.

Said blond merely watched as the hundreds of shinobi jumped ship, and charged his way. Though he didn't give much of a flinch at the sheer number he raised an eyebrow when he saw a few do hand signs, and with the final one complete he saw 3 shinobi jump up from the charging shinobi.

''Raiton: Gian!'' the first shinobi before he unleashed a bolt of lighting from his hands toward Naruto.

''Doton: Dosekiryū!'' a Iwa kunoichi shouted causing a giant dragon of earth to erupt from the water from the sea floor before it rushed towards the stationary Oda.

''Suiton: Suishōha!'' a Kiri-nin declared before his cheeks swelled up before he released a giant vortex of water which gained in strength from the ocean as it hurled itself toward the blond.

With the three jutsu's coming down on him the blond merely glanced their way before he looked back at the shinobi.

''If this is all you can do then I am sorely disappointed...'' his words confused them until Naruto put out his palm to the three jutsu's, and only uttered a single phrase.

''Bakudō # 8: Seki''

**Boom!**

The shinobi could only watch in slight fascination and horror as a transparent blue orb appeared at the palm of the blonds hand before it grew in size. Then as the jutsu's collided with it they were not only blocked, but they were repelled back to the shinobi. The shinobi in the area reacted in time to jump out of the way, but some were not as lucky as the jutsu's hit them while colliding with a few others.

''W-what was that?'' a shinobi said only to freeze when he felt an oppressive presence come up from behind him. He turned around only to see Naruto's azure eyes staring him down. Soon an immense pressure started to come down on them all causing some to fall to their knee's as a red glow started to surround the Oda's body.

''There's no time for second guessing in War, boy. Now perish from my sight.'' and before they knew what happened next the blond flicked out his katana causing an intense amount of flames to engulf his blade before he sent out a wave of fire upon them all. The giant wave of fire pushed forth incinerating all in its path pulling in the ships too close in proximity of the wave of fire.

As his robed form billowed out from the intense heat waves Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the next row of ships come crashing through the fiery ruins of the second. However among them his eyes caught two shadows jumping from the ship, and then the blond stepped to the side.

**Splash!**

''Well you're very fast to dodge me...that's for certain...'' a man commented causing Naruto glance at his side too see his latest attackers.

It was two men with one of them being a very tall dark skinned man with a very well defined muscular build. His eyes were a unique shade of green colored irides, white sclerae and with no defining pupils to show. He had dark blond upper back length hair with a black bandana covering the top of his hair and with a shoulder length beard to match. He wore the standard Kumogakure distinctive shoulder-strap flak jacket with no clothing underneath. Tied around his waist was a thick rope while on down he wore black pants and black shinobi sandals.

The second man was completely wrapped in grey bandages with only his unique violet colored eyes and nose visible. He wore a dark blue headband with no distinctive markings for all to see. Strapped to his back in a x formation was two swords while over his bandages chest was a Iwagakure chest guard while over his left arm was a distinctive black sleeve. He wore no shoes eyes for his feet were also bandages heavily.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he sensed the power from the two were easily much higher then the shinobi he faced prior. He turned toward them as the two stood a few feet from him, and he looked from the tall man to the bandaged one with a impassive gaze.

''It would seem we were misinformed, Raikage-san'' the bandages man said as he prepared himself whilst he warily eyed the noble looking man who at first glance looked powerless, but after seeing the destruction he wrought he was right to be cautious. The man called Raikage seemed to give a scoff as he too eyed Naruto with a frown even as his aura lit up with a aura of lightning.

''That we have it would seem, either we've been tricked or that old Monkey didn't know that there would be a man of this power among the Uzumaki.'' he said just before he and the bandages man tense when Naruto placed his hands into the sleeves of his robes as he stared the two down with a quirked eyebrow. Though he kept their words noted down in the back of his head he would focus on these two for now.

''Are you two quite done?'' he asked in a casual manner, and seeing that they had went silent the Oda seemed satisfied.

''Good, we're in a War, and words mean nothing on the battlefield except for the names of those that I deem suited to at least meet me in combat, so tell me young warriors what are your names?'' he said causing the two too share a tense glance between one another before they looked back at the blond.

''Very well, I am the Sandaime Raikage Z!'' the dark skinned man introduced himself before his body lit up with bolts of lighting engulfing his body as his hair spiked outwards.

''I am the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mū...'' the bandaged man said before he got into a crouch. His hands soon started to glow a transparent white.

Naruto easily took in the two titles/names before he gave a nod.

''Good...''

and before the two kages knew what happened

The blond vanished...

''W-what the?!'' Z sputtered just before the blond appeared right infront of him, and before he could react the blond slammed his first fist into abdomen.

Then pain, untold amounts of _pain_ erupted from Z's abdomen causing the oxygen within him to burst out from his lungs as his eyes popped open in shock. He quickly jumped back from the man as he stared at Naruto's fist with shock.

_'Such strength! He bypassed my Raiton no Yoroi, and even then it felt as he broke a few ribs'_ he thought in surprise before he glanced up to see Naruto look down at his hand.

''Hm I felt a slight a tingle...'' he commented just before Mu appeared above him as he unsheathed both swords upon his back. Then he swung intending to cut off the Oda's head, but the blond was a step ahead of him as just ducked before he grabbed his sheathe before he slammed the butt end of his sheathe into Mu's abdomen causing him to grunt then once he touched the water's surface he swirled around the blond so that he was standing side by side with Z.

''I wonder how _he's_ fairing'' Z said as rubbed his abdomen to ease his aching ribs, and yep he could feel a few ribs were broken from that single punch. He winced a bit as he and Mu eyed the blond man with a more in depth gaze.

''Tch...hopefully he dies...'' Mu uttered with a small scowl of annoyance whilst Z just gave him a blank stare.

''Can't you for once set aside your differences and work together?'' he said and just before Mu could respond they both found a shadow hovering above them causing to look up to see Naruto staring them down.

''I don't believe you have the time to talk amidst a battle...''

''Shi-!'' Mu cursed

**Boom!**

**Uzushiogakure-Waterways**

''Your family has been safely hidden away Uzukage-dono'' the shinobi said kage sent said as they appeared at his side. Behind said kage was the entire shinobi force of Uzu no Kuni. The Uzukage himself just gave the shinobi a nod whilst he looked forward a narrowed gaze from the rim of his kage hat.

The water ways of the Uzushiogakure were a system built to filter the water from the ocean that went through Uzu no Kuni through the village. It was their main power supply as the tides generated from the ocean and the whirlpools that surrounded Uzu no Kuni always came through this one river which they used as a form of hydropower. With numerous amounts of tide mills installed along both the entrance and exit of both waterways they generated a good amount of electricity for just the village itself. It was their main source of power for the village's electricity, but it was also a very good place for a potential enemy to come in through.

However no one knew of the entry points besides those who laid the foundations of Uzushiogakure, the Uzukage, and the Clan Heads.

The Uzukage frowned at where his thoughts were going the evidence was becoming more and more obvious to who the traitor was. First Konoha abandons his daughter in the midst of a Kumo ambush. Second, the only ones to know the secret of bypassing the whirlpools surrounding Uzu no Kuni were fellow Uzumaki with a lick of true Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, and Konoha had an Uzumaki already in their village however he found it near impossible for her to ever relay that information to them.

Third and last of all was as he was staring at the forces of Kiri coming out from the entrance of the water way was how their secret entrances were being compromised!

Konoha didn't know them, and yet they were the most likely suspect to betraying them after having a near long century alliance with them so they were the only ones to know of anything about their village.

So what happened for them to get this knowledge or better yet why betray them now?

_'Never mind that I'll deal with it later...for now'_ was the Uzukage's thought as he narrowed his eyes upon the man standing infront of Kiri forces who was obviously the leader.

''I would never have thought we would battle one another, Hōzuki Mida or should I say, Mizukage-san?'' the Uzumaki Clan Head said as he stared upon the Mizukage with a studious gaze. Unlike his fellow Uzumaki's he remained perfectly still whilst he looked upon the kage.

The man in question smirked, he had a pale complexion with a tall yet slender build. He had relatively long dark blond hair that was swept back in a combed down style. His eyes were a unique shade of turquoise while he had a thin mustache with no eyebrow along with two very prominent lines going down the sides of his mouth. The man wore a long grey robe with a pin striped pattern while under this he wore a dark blue full body suit while around his waist was a dark blush sash and black shinobi sandals.

Mida's smirk to grew in size as he stared back into the cold eyes of the Uzukage.

''Aye, but then again I never that I would have the honor to face you myself. We came here with with all the leaders of our villages too take you and your clan out, but it would seem that honor shall be mine, after all it's been aspiration of mine to face the man who slaughtered the entire Kaguya Clan, am I right, Uzumaki Kenshin of the Shi no Kanshoku?'' he said causing the Uzukage to narrow his eyes before he looked to see a Kiri-nin coming up to Mida.

''Mizukage-dono, it would seem our path behind us is blocked off by a...giant wall of fire.'' he finished hesitantly causing Mida to raise an eyebrow before he heard the Uzukage give a chuckle.

''It would seem my comrade is dealing with the main invading force. Good that leaves me and my clansmen the task of dealing with you, and I don't plan you show you a shred of _mercy_, Mida.'' and with that said the atmosphere grew extremely heavy upon Mida as the Uzumaki Head shed his robes to reveal his armor beneath it.

It was fashioned in the armor from shinobi of old where the armor itself was pitch black while underneath he wore a dark red full body suit. Over his arms were a pair of arm-guards with steel plating while on his head he wore the Uzumaki headband proudly. With his body revealed the man stood a good 6'0 with his long red hair falling down his mid back whilst his mustache fell just short below his chin. He had a very well defined muscular build, but not enough to be too bulky to get in the way of his overall strength and speed. Finally etched into the back of his armor was the symbol for the Uzumaki Clan.

Bringing out his hand a seal glowed from the palm of his causing Mida's eyes to widen as Kenshin stared him down.

''Now come and face the wrath of the Uzumaki Clan!'' he said before the seal glowed brighter.

''Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Ryū no hōkō!'' the seal from his hand glowed before it unraveled from his hand in a mystical glow as the seal came in a transparent fashion before it unleashed a giant ball of fire which hurled itself toward Mida and his forces, and this caused Mida to scowl before he brought up his hands before doing a set of hand seals.

''Suiton: Mizurappa!'' breathing in Mida's cheeks swelled up before he unleashed a giant torrent of water which soon collided with the fireball.

**Hsst!**

Both attacks some dissipated while the result of the clash soon created a steamy veil of fog which blanketed the entire area. Looking out Mida narrowed his eyes before they widened when he found Kenshin just sheer inches from him. Cold brown eyes met surprised turquoise before Kenshi merely planted his palm into the Mizukage's abdomen.

''And the fight begins, Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Shōgekiha''

That's all Mida heard before his abdomen glowed a bright white before a seal formed across his stomach then he felt his hearing pop, his vision blurred as his body was propelled through the air by some unseen force. That was the spark that ignited the two forces to collide as both Uzu and Kiri forces charged in a war cry.

**Uzushiogakure-Shelters**

The shelters built into Uzushiogakure were well built into the underground systems of the village itself. Built during the village's construction it was made specifically for clansmen that couldn't partake in the battle to seek shelter, and in case of an emergency it had an underground tunnel that would lead them directly under the island, and under the sea where it would lead them on the mainland . The shelter itself was one large chamber built in a dome like fashion to fit for a mass number of people. It was here however as the shelter trembled with each earth pounding force that most of the Uzumaki clansmen were hidden away. Most of them were the elderly from various ages while others the rest parents and their children.

Among them was three other Uzumaki's huddled up against the wall among the three was Kushina herself the young girl held a frown of worry as the chamber shook. She looked to her side to see the two others with her.

The first was a girl about her age who looked like her twin in almost everything except for a few differences. Her hair was a bright shade of scarlet red that fell to her mid back while her bangs covered most of her forehead with two longer bangs framing both sides of her face. Her eyes were that of a brown shade, and like Kushina she too wore garbs fit for a Kunoichi. She wore the traditional Uzu kunoichi garb consisting of a red sleeved shirt which covered her maturing chest while on the left shoulder it held the Uzumaki symbol. She wore black trousers that were just below her knees while on her feet she wore blue shinobi sandals. Finally tied around her right shoulder was the Uzu Headband.

This girl was in fact her twin sister Uzumaki Erza, and like her was a Genin of Uzushiogakure, but more importantly the second heiress to the Uzumaki Clan.

''And I keep telling you we should go out there, and fight too!'' she said the third person who merely gave a melodic chuckle.

Kushina sweat dropped a little at her sister's attitude...she probably had the same attitude as her.

Then she looked to the third person an older woman in her mid thirties at least. Her hair was the same shade as Erza's as it fell to her lower back while a lone bang fell over her left eye with the end curving slightly, but her eyes were the same shade of violet as her own. This woman had the build of a Kunoichi, but motherhood had only enhanced her beautiful features to make her look simply extravagant. Unlike the two younger girls she wore a crimson kimono with white shirt and hakama underneath. The kimono was decorated with a number of flowery designs while on the back of said kimono was the Uzumaki symbol as well, but the flowery designs all contributed into the swirling vortex of the insignia upon her back.

This was Kushina and Erza's mother, Uzumaki Kirara Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan.

''You're still a bit too young to go fighting in a war Er-chan'' their mother said as she pat Erza on the head causing her to give a small pout at still being treated like a child. She was a genin dammit!

''Still...it doesn't sit well with me to leave Tou-san and everyone else out there while we have to wait here underground.'' she said

''I know musume, but don't forget your tou-san is one of the most powerful Uzumaki in the history of our Clan. Besides he is fighting alongside the clansmen to defend our home so there is no need to worry he will be fine.'' she assured the scarlet haired Uzumaki who just sighed at her mothers smile she just couldn't beat her mother when she smiled at her like that.

''Will this place hold though...?'' Kushina said commenting on the fact the dome shuddered as another force of power shook its structure. Kirara just kept a smile on her face as she looked upon the dome crafted by their ancestors hands.

''Do no worry Kushi-chan this place is the marvel crafted from our ancestor's hands it is the fruits of their hard earned labor that created this place. So no small amount of some simple siege will break it trust me on this'' she said with a wink before she gained a mischievous twinkle in her eye when she saw the worried look in her daughter's eye.

''Oh, and why do you look so worried musume? You know your father is just fine...so could it be...about that man I heard about saving you from the Kumo-nin?'' Kirara's face went positively fox like when she saw Kushina's eyes shot wide open in shock as her face snapped in her direction, but the way her face went beet red was fact enough.

Erza blinked before she eyed her sister in suspicion she remembered what Kushina told her and their mother on what happened, and she would be lying to not wanting to meet, and thank the man who saved her sister. However to see this reaction from her fellow twin was a surprise to be sure because she was more a of tomboy then even herself so to see her blush like that must have meant only one thing.

This guy had to be special to make Kushina act that way, and because of that Erza wanted to meet him for herself.

''Kaa-chan!~''Kushina whined pitifully as she tried to push down her blush, but Kirara just gave a giggle. Still that didn't mean Kirara wasn't curious to the identity of her daughter's savior, and from what little Kushina said he was an 'interesting' guy seeing as he woke up in some kind of tomb. Her violet eyes narrowed when she felt the wall behind her tremble causing her to close her eyes.

_'There's a foreign energy source on the shores of the island, and whoever it is is facing against the full invasion force? Plus the fact the source is facing off against two others with extremely large chakra capacity fit for a kage...this has to be the same man who saved Kushina.'_ opening her eyes Kirara let out a smirk as she glanced toward Kushina with a happy expression.

_'Whoever it is it seems you've found yourself a very interesting friend musume'_

''Kirara-dono!'' an Uzu shinobi came to the woman's side with a nervous expression causing her to raise an eyebrow.

''Yes, what is it?'' the man just glanced from the way he came before whispering into her ear.

''We have intruders, it seems a _Toad_ and _Snake_ are trying to infiltrate this shelter.'' he said causing Kirara's eyes to narrow before she gave him a nod.

''It seems the leafs are trying to shroud its strangling roots. Very well.'' with a simple hand gesture Kirara placed her free hand against the wall behind her causing a seal to appear before the secret exit was quickly closed off before a great rumbling sounded beneath them. She got many looks from other Uzumaki, but she just gave a serene smile to them all, and just answered the unasked question.

''Don't worry just washing away some strays that got caught up in the drain.''

They all sweat dropped at how sadistic that smile looked...such a serene expression combined with a smile like that...it had to be breaking laws to have smile like that.

Kushina and Erza glanced from their mother to one another, and shuddered for a moment.

_'Kaa-chan is scary...'_

**With Naruto**

''This man, is he a demon?'' Mu commented as he and Z stood a few feet away from Naruto. They'd been fighting for a good hour, and yet he nor Z had even landed a single hit on the stoic blond. Truly Naruto's body was unmarred without a single scratch on his body not even his clothing was singed or torn in any place. However the same could not be said for the two respective kages.

When they first started fighting Naruto they thought somewhere deep in their mind that they had the advantage in number. However that was blown out the window with how the blond was easily keeping up with the both of them fighting them both off with so much ease it was as if he was fighting off children.

Mu had suffered numerous amount of wounds causing his bandages body to bleed profusely his headband was long gone whilst his left arm hung limply due to his shoulder being broken. His right eye was closed shut as blood leaked out due to a near invisible attack on the blonds part that nearly took out his eyes. Luckily enough it only scarred his right eye however it was enough to close that eye off.

Z on the other hand, was bleeding from the mouth while most of his body was overwhelmed with multiple bruises, black whelps and even a few fist indention's in his body. His left arm was completely shattered whilst his abdomen had a sickly shade of purple showing. He put a hand to his chest as he eyed the stoic blond with a look of caution.

''I honestly don't know what he is, and the fires surrounding Uzu no Kuni have halted the rest of the ships from advancing. Whatever the case we must keep trying!'' and Mu could only nod before did a set of one handed seals.

''What else do you have to show for, Son's of the Sage...'' Naruto commented before he saw the bandaged man finish his seals before speaking.

''Doton: Shōnyūseki!'' and soon the blond felt a rumbling beneath him before he saw 10 giant boulders rise up from the sea as they surrounded his body causing him to raise eyebrow they swirled around him before they shot inward intent on crushing his body. Giving a sigh the Oda closed his eyes just as the boulders were closing in. once they were within range he flicked out his katana cutting them all into pieces until bits of earth passed by him harmlessly.

Then he heard the sound of lighting from above him.

''Raiton: Kuropansa!'' Z shouted before a giant panther made of jet black lighting shot down from its skyward position. As it came down Naruto raised his hand just in time for the panther to come into contact with his palm.

_'It can't be possible...' _Z thought in shock as he saw something he'd thought to be impossible.

Naruto was halting the panther in its tracks, and guiding his hand he redirected it back at the shocked Raikage, and being caught off guard by the redirection the man could only pull up his arms as his own jutsu backfired on him.

''Gah!'' he grunted as his own attack electrified him whilst Mu just looked on in surprise. Black lighting was a special type of lightning that was said to be extremely volatile to the touch, and if not handled correctly could hurt the user as well even kill them. And yet this one blond man had not only caught it, but redirected it back to the Raikage himself?

''How...?'' he uttered causing Naruto just raise an eyebrow

''It's very simple no matter how different it is lightning is at its very core a simple result of a electrostatic discharge, and thus I can absorb it into my body and then release it back in a redirection of my choosing before it can cause any harmful effects on my own body.'' he said as if it was a simple manner of redirecting one of natures most powerful elements. Mu could only stare in bewilderment, and a bit of apprehension at how this man had just explained something that had been in theory for year's in a couple of seconds.

It was a official this man was extremely dangerous...

Naruto just stared at the two before he putting out his palm causing Mu to tense as Naruto called.

''Hadō #31: Shakkahō'' and soon a bright red orb formed in his palm before he held it in causing it to shrink in size, and once it reached the size of a apple it released a small shockwave causing the water beneath him to ripple. His hand started to glow as he aimed it directly toward the too.

_'There it is again...that's Ninjutsu...but so much destructive power...what form of attack is that!'_ Mu thought before the orb shot from Naruto's hand.

Thinking quickly he did a few hand seals before he jumped towards Z's body as he activated the jutsu.

**Boom!**

The orb glowed white before it unleashed a giant red beam that incinerated everything in its path it's path swung from right to left causing the entire fleet of ships hit by it to explode in a fiery blaze of hellfire. It finally dissipated when the blond released it into the sky causing it to wisp away in beams of red energy.

Idly the blond looked down at his hand, and frowned

_'Has all my time spent sleeping put a lack of control over my own my power...or has it...increased all these years?'_

A few feet from his location he looked to see u with a slightly recovered Z appearing through the water's surface, but the shell shock faces they wore was plain to see. After all they'd just witnessed the last of their fleet demolished by one attack the destruction was there for them to see at what was once their fleet was now a fiery graveyard of sinking ships of where once a force of three shinobi villages banded together now lay in shambles.

_'That looked like a Bijuu's Imari only on a far more destructive scale...what is this man?!'_ was the thoughts of the Tsuchikage.

Z on the other hand regained his footing as stared dead straight at the impassive blond before glancing at Mu.

''I have an idea, but you have to keep him occupied think you can do that?'' Mu just looked back at Z for just a moment before he gave a small nod. Though if he was honest with himself this entire invasion was looking to be a failed operation because the majority of their force was just destroyed. However there was a new urge growing within him, and that was to try and kill this clearly very dangerous man before he was set loose upon the rest of the world cause if he was.

Mu feared for the worst...

''I'll get him, but make sure whatever you're doing it best be something that can take him out.'' he said only making the man just scoff as his right hand started to crackle with lightning.

''Don't worry it will...''

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the two got ready, but he just stood where he was as he waited for them to make the first move. That's when he saw Mu thrown down smoke bombs blanketing the are around them in a black smoke. The Oda merely frowned when his two foes vanished form his sight and amidst the raging crackling of fire of burning ships, and the fire surrounding the island all went silent for the briefest of moment.

''Hiding now are we? Cheap parlor tricks won't work...''

His ears perked up before he leaned his head to left dodging a few kunai which hit the water, but his eyes caught sight of a few pieces of paper sizzling before they plunged into the water.

**Boom!**

The water exploded from beneath him causing him to jump to the side, and right then he looked down once he felt the water rumble beneath him.

''Doton: Retsudo Tenshō!'' Mu's voice sounded from within the area before the water itself split open to reveal all the way down the sea floor rupturing that's the water started to swirl caused by the hole in the sea floor. Shaking his head merely jumped only for his gaze to look up to see Mu above him.

''Die! Fūton: Daitoppa!'' he said as he finished a set of hand seals, and instantly a giant gust of wind shot down on Naruto pressing him down into the whirlpool, but he just sighed before he vanished from sight. This caused Mu to widen hi eyes before he looked around only for him to feel a presence behind him.

''Be more aware of your surroundings...''

Before he could react a fist planted itself into side sending him flying from out of the smoke filled area.

That's when Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he felt a presence come up from behind him.

''Kuroikazuchi: Jigokuzuk!'' Z's voice sounded, and Naruto's spun around just in time for him to see Z's eyes glaring back at him with his entire body engulfed in black lightning.

**Boom!**

The surrounding area exploded in a giant pillar of water whilst a shockwave pulsed outward causing waves to form. Soon enough gravity took its course, and the water came back down into a heavy rain, and among that rain Naruto and Z's form could be seen through the heavy downpour.

However something was unusual as Z's limb seemed to be stretching out toward Naruto's body, and that's when it was fully revealed.

''I-impossible...what...are you?'' Z stuttered out as he stared in complete shock at what he was seeing. It was his right arm stopped in its tracks while his hand was coated in a thick veil of blue chakra, and pure black lightning. However it was the hand gripping his wrist that bewildered him, and caused him to glance up to the cold eyes of his blond foe.

''Was that your best? Was that all you had? Was all that just to have you try to kill me...with this?'' he said gripping Z's wrist causing him to wince as the monstrous grip he had on him. He kept gripping his wrist causing him to fall to a single knee whilst he gave a grunt of pain.

''….This feeble technique is useless against me...now drown in your failure, Child of the Sage.'' and with a twitch of his hand.

**Crack!**

''Gah!'' Z's grit his teeth in pain as the blond let go of his broken wrist. He looked up into the unforgiving azure orbs of his foe with a frown.

''Now what will you do I wonder...?'' Naruto commented only to raise an eyebrow when a pain filled smirk formed on Z's face.

''I was afraid of doing this, but seeing as my best technique can do nothing to you...then perhaps his can.'' he said causing Naruto to frown. That's when Z's closed his eyes and willed lightning into his body causing his nerver clusters within his arms to twitch before he jumped forward. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's body causing his him to raise both eyebrows before he shouted.

''Do it now!''

Glancing upwards he saw Mu floating in the air with palms put forward with a glowing white transparent cylindrical like shape. It grew in size before Mu's eyes narrowed down on the two.

''Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!'' and once the kage released it came down on the two which surrounding them in a transparent cylinder. However Naruto just narrowed his eyes as the glowing center started to close in on him.

_'So one of the Rikudo's more advanced techniques is known today? It will do them no good though...'_

Azure eyes started to smolder before the epicenter of his eyes glowed an even deeper shade of blue. Soon his body started to give off a deep blue shade much darker then that of chakra's own color, and soon it came to the point Z's arms started to burn before his flesh caught on fire.

''If you think this can take me out...then you're sadly mistaken...'' he said

''AAAAHH! Let me out Mu!'' Z's let go before Mu willed out a small escape for Z letting him dive into the water as the flames burned and scorned his body, but still Naruto remained ad his body started to steam before a flicker of one crimson flame appeared. Then the technique closed in around him with only one phrase being uttered.

''Kōjin no kurōku'' then the technique closed in however it stopped when a bright red glow erupted from within causing the technique to implode in a fiery blaze. It soon started to slowly deteriorate particle by particle as Naruto cloaked in crimson red flames walked out of the failed attack. Azure eyes glanced up to the wide and fearful ones of Mu before Naruto brought up his hand brushed it aside causing the flames engulfing his body to wisp away into the air.

''How...did you?'' Mu uttered causing Naruto to just shake his head before he appeared infront of the bandages man. Then his hand struck grabbing him by the neck in a iron grip, and narrowed his azure eyes on him.

''Fire destroys everything boy nothing is an excluded from this...from the biggest of objects down to the smallest particle even _dust_ is something fire can burn...'' Mu's eyes widened before Naruto threw the kage's body away causing him to plummet into the water.

Then as the two Kage's started to emerge from the watery depths they could only look up as Naruto _floated_ from above causing the Tsuchikage's eyes to widen. Was the blond able to even fly like him?!

''If this is all the best of this era can offer in terms of combat...then I most displeased.'' he said putting his arms into his robes and as gazed down on the two defeated kage's his blond hair billowed in the wind before he spoke again as he addressed them with a cold glare.

''…._Perish from my sight...''_ and just as his hand ignited in a ball of flames, but just as he was about to set them loose.

_Ding! _

The Oda's eyes narrowed when he felt a tremor in the spiritual realm around him then he looked to where he felt the source to see it coming from the island itself. Not sparing another glance he willed the ball of fire from his hand before putting his hand back in his sleeve before he started to walk back to the island with his back to the two downed kages.

''Leave, I am no longer in the mood to prolong this fight so if you wish to survive I suggest you get out of my sight.'' he said causing the two to scowl, but just before they left Z had to ask as he eyed the katana on the mans hip.

''Before we leave...just answer this one question...why didn't you use your katana?'' he said as he and Mu witnessed the total destruction the man wrought upon their fleet with that single blade. The fire and flames he let off from that blade were at best abnormal for they were just too strong to be normal, and the intensity they held seemed to even burn the air around them.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder before he kept walking.

''I'm not obliged to answer your question since neither of you proved to even be a certified warm up. Now leave before I decide to change my mind.'' and with that he kept left whilst the two kages vanished from the battlefield.

And thus as Naruto walked back to the island he brushed his hand aside causing the barrier of fire to dissipate into the air leaving the Island of Uzu no Kuni undamaged. Looking up at the island the blond only had one thing in mind now

To find out what his Clan had left behind during his absence...

**Earlier-Kenshin vs Mida**

Hozuki Mida was _really_ starting to regret ever agreeing to go and invade Uzu no Kuni. Perhaps it was blind ignorance that led him to believe that if he combined forces with Kumo and Iwa they would have easily taken Uzu no Kuni and destroyed Uzushiogakure without consequence. Perhaps he was arrogant in thinking they could defeat a village, a sole clan that threatened the entire Elemental Nations without a vast number of casualties on their own side? Or perhaps it was pride that led Mida to believe that he could finally take on the the infamous Uzumaki Clan and its Head without so much as a true severe number of death tolls on his side?

Now he was regretting ever agreeing to invade Uzu no Kuni because as he was keeping himself barely standing he had to watch as his most powerful of forces were destroyed before his eyes. Every Uzu shinobi that fought was easily keeping up, and was easily taking out his own men with their Fuinjutsu based combat, Ninjutsu prowess and most of all their effectiveness against repelling Genjutsu.

Mida coughed up a glob of blood before he looked down at his body, and winced at how damaged he really was. He could feel fractures in both his left shoulder and right kneecap his entire body was riddled with wounds due to the unique combat style of his opponent causing him to bleed profusely. When he heard steps among the fight he looked up to see Kenshin coming towards him, and though the Clan head had suffered a few injuries he still looked ready to go on for much longer.

''What's wrong Mida? Where did your spirit go? Have you finally realized what you've stepped into?'' Kenshin said as walked towards him. His armor was dented in a few area's while a part of the chest blown was blown off by Mida's Jōki Bōi technique which thankfully he was able to entrap, and seal it before it could cause any further damage to his clansmen or the water way. However Kenshin unlike his foe was still rearing to go thanks to his longevity from his Uzumaki heritage his body could endure much more punishment then that of a normal mortal. Even life threatening wounds couldn't stop an Uzumaki, and that is what made him and the rest of his Clan so respected and so very _dangerous_ on a battlefield.

As he stopped just a few feet from Mida he looked down on the Mizukage with smoldering brown orbs that pierced Mida's very soul.

''Are you ready to submit and yield defeat...?'' he questioned Mida who just narrowed his eyes before he swiped his hand across his chin getting a droplet of his blood in the process, and then he did a quick set of hand seals.

''Not quite!'' and just as he slammed his hand on the ground he spoke

''Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōhamaguri!'' and then a giant poof of smoke erupted blanketing the entire area causing Kenshin's eyes to narrow as the water ways walls groaned and cracked whilst a giant shadow soon started to be seen. Soon enough the smoke lessened to reveal a giant clam plopped right in the middle of the entire water way itself. The Mizukage stood atop of the summon as he now looked down at his foe with a impassive expression.

''Now let's see you get past this, my greatest collaboration jutsu the Shinkirō no Genjutsu against you Uzumaki Kenshin wielder of the Shi no Kanshoku!'' he said before the clam opened its shell before it released a vast steam into the area. The Uzumaki Head remained impassive before he glanced behind him to see the rest of his clansmen dealing with the last of the Kiri Forces that is until the steam started to flood his vision.

_'A game of illusion? Really now are you that desperate?'_

Soon enough multiple mirages of Mida appeared around him each of them finishing a set of hand seals of their own.

''Suiton: Teppōdama!'' one of Mida's mirages declared before his cheeks swelled before he shot out a ball of water 5 times the size of a regular sized tree.

''Katon: Endan!'' another shouted before he shot a bullet of fire down at the Head of the Uzumaki.

''Doton: Doryūdan!'' the third sounded before a giant dragon's maw formed from the ground before it shot forth.

Soon enough more mirages started to appear, and as the jutsu's closed in on him Kenshin just gave a sigh. He knew Mida didn't have fire nor earth affinity, and he was only able to use these other jutsu's because he was utilizing his jutsu to its fullest. Since it fell under the Yin Release he was able to manipulate the mind to think he could, but in reality it all just an illusion.

A very realistic illusion, but an illusion nonetheless...

''I'm not in the mood for these games Mida'' clapping his hands he man declared.

''Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Uzu o makikomu!'' then weaving his had forth a small rip in the air formed before it became bigger until a giant swirling vortex appeared where the inside of it was a pitch black void less space. The second it started to swirl the steam, jutsu's and all started to get pulled in. While it did Kenshin slammed his other hand on the ground.

''Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kumonoami!'' and from there a white spider like web spread out from his hand which stretched out all over the ground and walls and ceiling. It went further and further as the vortex absorbed the mist that seemed to never end, and soon the white web tense before it turned crimson.

''Got you...'' vanishing Kenshin appeared directly above the Clam's shell before he slammed his hand on the summons body and as his eyes glared down at the surprised Mida he ushered in his next technique.

''Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Hitei'' from his hands a white glow formed before it soon enveloped the giant clam before it was glowing white soon enough the giant clan went poof with its form disappearing from the mortal world, and back to its own realm. Landing on his feet Kenshin didn't give Mida the time to recover before appeared infront of him before slamming his fist into face. Grabbing him by the head before he could fly back he slammed his face into his knee before slamming his elbow into his ribcage. He reared his left leg before kicking him in the abdomen sending flying on the other side of the water way causing him to slam into the wall.

''Gaah!'' Mida puked up blood as he tried to wrench himself out of the wall only for Kenshin to beat him to it by grabbing him by the scruff of his neck the redhead pulled him out of the wall before drop kicking him to ground causing it to crater whilst Mida's strangled cry was muffled by the ground.

''Hozuki Mida, Nidaime Mizukage you're lucky I'm only prolonging your suffering.'' he said as put his foot on the mans head, and applying pressure he watched as the man tried in vain to pull his foot off.

''However you have information that I want, and you will give it to me...or I will personally see to it that your village...is sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Am I clear?'' he said as he applied more pressure to his head.

''Y-yes! I get it!'' though shameful Mida didn't feel like having his head pop like a melon under Kenshin's foot.

''Speak then, how did you, Kumo and Iwa get information past our defenses who relayed that information?'' he said as he lightened the pressure.

''It was Hiruzen...Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage he met with all of us...and gave us the details of bypassing your defenses. He never gave a reason why only the details, and in exchange we would hold a ceasefire with Konoha.'' he said causing Kenshin to scowl his brown went void of any other emotion. He clenched his hand causing his knuckled to pop before blood started to leak from his shaking fists.

''I see...'' his face went impassive before he let off on Mida before he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before lifting him up to eye level.

''Seeing as you've given me what I wanted...I have no further use of you...but killing you would be a mercy. Leave in shame Hozuki Mida, flee and cling to what you have seen today at what the Uzumaki are capable of doing now get out of my sight...'' he said before he threw the kage aside causing him to hit the floor before he regained his footing. He watched as the man stared at him for the briefest moment before he looked to see his Kiri shinobi all slaughtered.

His head soon fell in defeat before he used a quick Mizu shunshin causing him to disappear into a vortex of water.

Seeing him gone Kenshin looked down at his hands, and once he saw the wounds on his hands caused him to give a sigh.

_'So its true Konoha has betrayed us, the alliance is broken. Hiruzen Sarutobi got that information from only one source, but she would never hand it over willingly. Add the fact that now makes four of the five major shinobi villages are our enemy. It would seem the Uzumaki Clan will be going to War once more.'_

Then he felt a jolt of pain from his hands causing him to wince he'd used his unique ability after so long without much need. After being out of battle for so long he hadn't felt the need to use the ability, and yet if it could cause him pain from even this battle meant only one thing.

He needed to get back in shape...

There had been a reason Mida had called him the Shi no Kanshoku or Death Touch, and that was because like every other Uzumaki each one is born with an unique ability it was like a mutation in their own chakra. His musume Kushina was born with the ability to conjure Chakra Chains, and many others in history had awakened their own unique ability. His other daughter Erza had yet to awakened hers, but he felt it would be soon.

However his was based on touch or as he liked to call it Transmute his chakra on everything he touched, and after learning how to master it he was able to combine it with his Fuinjutsu armory without the need for hand seals. He was even able to delay a jutsu to give him time to reach out to his target which could make his attacks close range, mid or even long range. However the true reason he was called what he was is because when he was young with a simple touch of his hand Kenshin could kill his opponents, cripple them or even seal them into a void of absolute darkness. It was why he had been so feared, and respected by the Elemental Nations.

And it was a major reason as to how he was able to kill off the Kaguya Clan so long ago...

Shaking his head of those morbid thoughts Kenshin looked upon the damage of the water way, and could only smile as the repairing seals did its work as the damage soon repaired themselves. He looked to see his clansmen injured, but fine from the looks of it. Then he felt one of his personal guards appear at his side causing him to go impassive.

''Report''

''Hai, the enemy is in full retreat, and those left behind are being dealt with as we speak. Any on the waterway have been neutralized.'' he said making Kenshin nod.

''Casualties?''

''None sir, however...there is one thing you should note its concerning the blond man from before.'' he said causing Kenshin to glance at the shinobi with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes, what of him?'' shamefully he'd nearly forgotten about the Oda amidst the chaos.

Here his shinobi squirmed a little before finally speaking.

''He's slaughtered the entire main invasion force sir, the fleet that was to invade us is now burning away atop of the sea. It's also reported that he defeated the Sandaime Raikage and Nidaime Tsuchikage as well.'' he said causing Kenshin's eyes to widen in shock.

He'd admit in the deep recesses of his mind he'd thought the Oda was merely bluffing when he said would take out the entire invasion force, but after hearing that he had not only accomplished that task, but also took out the two legendary shinobi Z the Sandaime Raikage and Mu the Nidaime Tsuchikage all single handedly meant only one thing.

_'The mysterious Oda's truly were a very fearful, and powerful clan of that I no longer doubt, and the fact this man did all that by himself...truly astounding. We would have surely lost if he had not defeated those two kages...'_

''Is that all?'' he said

''No the man is waiting for you back at the kage tower we just await your orders, Uzukage-sama.'' Kenshin just gave nod before speaking.

''Very well, have our sensors scour the rest of the village and outside for any further shinobi, but go ahead and end the evacuation. Tell villagers it is safe, but tell my family to meet me at the kage tower, Now go!'' the man bowed his head in acceptance.

''Hai!'' vanishing in a shunshin Kenshin soon left in a shunshin as well.

It was time he met with the savior of both his daughter...and his clan, and gave him what he promise.

Then he could start preparing his Clan for the worst...

**End**

**Yikes my mind is so drained right now from all that, but it was worth it I think so tell me what you guys think was it bad? Good? Any constructive criticism would be appreciated greatly.**

**Some techniques are my own design and they are the listed ones below:**

**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Hitei** (Negation)- is used to disrupt the chakra in the targets body, and has varied effects on different targets. For summons it shall cut their link from the summoner and send them back to their world.

**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Uzu o makikomu **(I can't remember the name DX)-Once released a rip in the dimensional plane will open where it will thereby form into a swirling vortex that will absorb everything in its range. Nothing is excluded from this Ninjutsu, chakra, living beings to even the landscape if used with enough power. It will cancel and close once the user has released the technique.

**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kumonoam**i (Web of the Spider)-Once the technique is release their chakra will travel into the ground, and stretch out in a web like pattern similar to a spiders web. It will continue to do so until it has reached its intended target where it will glow red letting the user know the target had been reached, and will send the information of the target directly to his/her brain.

**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Ryū no hōkō **(Dragon's Roar)- this is a technique combines fuinjutsu with ninjutsu where the Katon chakra is delayed inside a seal where once released will be unleashed upon its intended target without the use of hand seals. This is extremely useful for tight situations where the time consuming need for hand seals is insufficient.

**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Shōgekiha **(Shockwave)- The technique utilizes the combined efforts of Fuinjutsu and Futon chakra where you can absorb the chakra, and store it where it can be pressurized into an unstable orb that once unleashed will cause an invisible shockwave that can either be used for wide range or close range pending on the use from the user.

**Kōjin no kurōku **(Cloak of Kojin or Fire God)- This technique is only usable by Oda Naruto due to his unworldly link to the element fire. Once used Naruto's body heats up to such high degree's his body will start to heat up before his flesh starts to steam. Anyone in contact of him at this time will catch on fire due to the intensity of the heat he will exclude. When his body is engulfed in flames he is invulnerable to all times of physical damage due to the intensity of the flames which will incinerate anything with a millisecond of coming within inches of his body.

**I think that's all guys so I'm gonna go call it a night got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow...and Bioshock Infinite comes out so a hell yes!**

**Anyways goodnight everyone, and once again thank you all for the support you've given me it is very appreciated.**


	3. Message and Departure

**Well here it is everyone the latest update to Kōjin no Kotei now I know its been awhile, but a lot is happening with me, and its severely reduced the amount of time I have on the site.**

**Anyway before we begin I want to address something, I have seen some worries reviewers have given me, and I thank you for pointing them out, but don't worry its apart of the story.**

**Also guys I am still looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested**

**And on a different note I would like to point out that I have put up challenges on my page if anyone is interested in taking any of them up I will update my page with new challenges when I think up new idea's so you guys can take up the challenge for yourselves. Just PM if you want to take up one.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei**

**Chapter 2: Message and Departure**

Uzumaki Kenshin could not have seen a far better sight then now as he stood within his office looking through his window so that he could oversee the village of Uzushiogakure, the home of the Uzumaki Clan itself. It had been merely hours since the failed invasion brought down by the combined forces of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. Thankfully so far no damage or casualties inside the village have been reported only the outer edges had any sort of aftermath activity. Just stragglers from the enemy force they had killed on the spot.

No more mercy was to be given an order he personally made to his men, the only reason he spared Mida was to send him back with his tail between his legs. So that he could be the result of what will now happen to anyone that crosses the Uzumaki Clan. With how things were to go now Kenshin had to start preparing his Clan for the worst, but first he had something a bit more important to deal with.

And it was with that thought he turned around to see possibly the savior of his Clan from total extinction. Oda Naruto stood before him in all his noble bodily stature, and any wounds or burns many would have thought he would have received after his battle against Main Invasion force and the Sandaime Raikage and Nidaime Tsuchikage were not even seen. Truly he looked as if he hadn't just fought an entire army and two legendary kage shinobi.

Truly remarkable...

Shaking his head Kenshin addressed the man, ''Sorry to have you wait like this, but before anything I would like formally introduce you to my family, and myself. Something I couldn't do beforehand because of what transpired prior.'' the blond merely glanced at him before giving him a nod. However the blond's mind was on other things which transpired during his fight with the two kage's, Z and Mu. At the time he was about to finish them, but there was something else that had caught his attention something that sent a sense of familiarity through him. And being asleep for kami knows how long he no longer cared for anything else then to hone in on what made that tremor within the fabric of the spiritual realm. Yet to his annoyance it vanished before he could hone in on its location.

From there he didn't feel the need to waste any further time on the two kages, and merely left them be however should they cross sights again...there would not be a second chance.

''So...you're the man that saved Kushina-nee-chan?'' a voice spoke out causing Naruto merely glance to his side to see three women sitting on a couch against the wall. He looked to see it was three redheads with matching similarities that made them easily related.

The first one he easily recognized was the ever excitable Kushina, but it seemed she was wearing better garments then what she was when they arrived. However it was the other two that caught his gaze.

The first was a girl that looked everything like Kushina besides a few differences with her hair being a scarlet shade with bold brown eyes. The girl was dressed in the Uzumaki kunoichi garb, but in addition she carried a small sigil on her form that showed her apart of the Clan Head Family.

The second however was a woman that Naruto could easily see was Kushina's mother just from the sheer fact that her eyes were the exact same shade as Kushina's. Plus the same facial features, and slight round eyes were a dead giveaway. Still as the three came inside, and as the door closed behind them he saw Kushina seem to find his gaze causing her face to light up before she looked away.

Slightly bemused at her reaction he felt a gaze on him making him look to see Kushina's look-a-like seemingly staring at him, and if she could _through_ him. However she was unprepared for her eyes to meet his because as soon as her brown eyes met his smoldering azure orbs the scarlet haired girl was left stricken on the spot.

For Erza Uzumaki when she along with her mother and sister came in to see their father after being escorted from the shelters she was long in wait to see the man that saved her sister. So when she found her gaze from her father, and onto the strange man with him she found her sole attention on him. The way he looked seemed so foreign to what she had seen amongst her clansmen with his robes, but just from looking at him Erza could feel that he was someone to take note of, and on some level she felt the need to mind herself.

That confused her, but when she found her gaze meet smoldering azure orbs of the blond man she felt her entire world stop for the briefest second. Erza could see the sheer intensity his eyes held while unintentionally or not they gave off a feeling of a cold gaze that sent a shiver up her own spine.

_'Those eyes...their scarier then kaa-san's...'_

Kirara however studied Naruto for the briefest moment, and while her two daughters seemed to not catch it she did. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the man's garb and clothing, the way he held himself, and the air of nobility that came off was staggering. There wasn't an ounce of arrogance nor pride that she could see or feel from the blond haired man, but she felt a bit uneasy from the sight of his blue eyes.

Being the Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan she had seen many nobles in her day, but this man was a different kind, a much different noble from the ones she's ever seen. Plus she could feel the way he held himself which was that of a calm and composed warrior that seemed relaxed, but the slightest act of aggression would be met with brutal and lethal force in the blink of an eye. Her eyes trailed the man's appearance remembering every last detail from the unique shade of his bright golden spiky hair, and smoldering azure eyes to his unique garments.

Certainly he fit the description of the man who saved his daughter, but he didn't look over the age of maybe 20, 21 at the most, and yet Kirara felt this man held more wisdom then even her own grandfather.

_'But then there's that mark he bares...'_ she thought as her eyes briefly rested upon the sigil on Naruto's clothing.

Naruto just eyed the one who spoke to him the scarlet haired Kushina look-a-like who seemed to freeze upon eye contact before he just nodded her way.

''You would be correct in your assumption...?'' he led on causing the girl to stand up before him pushing down any sense of nervousness she felt prior. She looked up at him with bold brown eyes with her hands placed on her hips.

''The name is Uzumaki Erza, Kushina-nee-chan's sister!'' she declared which only made Naruto give a small nod already seeing the clear similarities she and Kushina shared. The blond merely looked at the girl, and once again saw that she too was indeed much like her sister. She didn't fear him nor shy away because of his presence, and even though he could see some inkling nervousness she was still able to stand before him without an ounce of fear.

True she hadn't witnessed what he could do, but still an admirable aspect nonetheless...

Kushina just slapped her hand over her face trying in vain to hide her embarrassment from what her sister had done, and infront of her savior nonetheless! Her eyes glanced to see her mother giving her an amused expression causing her cheeks to flush a deeper shade of red. She just knew her mother was going to pick at her about this.

''I see it is a pleasure'' he said giving a small nod to the girl who blinked at his words before she saw his gaze fall on her causing her cheeks to light up before she looked away.

However Kirara caught it, and could merely chuckle at the shyness before she took a step forward garnering the attention of the blond man. ''And I'm Uzumaki Kirara Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan and mother to Kushina and Erza. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who saved Kushina, so for that you have my utmost gratitude Naruto-san.'' she said with a bow.

Naruto merely met her bow with a nod of his head.

''It's a pleasure to meet you as well Uzumaki-san, and as for your daughter she has done me a service, and I chose to repay that in fold. Therefore by saving her, and returning her home my debt to her is paid in full.'' he said to the Uzumaki families confusion, but Kushina seemed to understand a bit as a small smile formed on her face.

Turning his gaze on Kenshin he spoke, ''Now Uzukage-san I do believe you promised me something in return for helping you, and your clan against the forces. You know about my Clan, and even mentioned a tablet...care to explain?'' he asked causing Kenshin to give a sigh whilst his wife glanced between Naruto and her husband in confusion. Erza and Kushina seemed just as confused as their mother, but they remained silent due to the tension rising within the room.

Finally Kenshin looked toward Naruto, and nodded. ''I did, and I intend to honor my promise, but first...'' here he snapped his fingers causing his guards to appear.

Waving his hand in dismissal he spoke ''Leave us...''

''Hai, Uzukage-sama!'' they vanished leaving the family and Naruto alone in the office. The Oda raised an eyebrow when Kenshin wordlessly walked over to a vacant wall on the left side of his desk. Pulling his hand up he bit his thumb before swiping his blood on the wall, and then a seal appeared glowing a bright red color before it shimmered away as the sound of a distant lock being unlocked rang out.

Looking over his shoulder he nodded towards Naruto, ''Follow me Oda-dono'' he said causing the man to nod.

Kirara on the other hands eyes snapped wide open when she heard the name _Oda_ she snapped her gaze directly toward the blond with a sense of bewilderment, and even disbelief. That is until she saw Kenshin looking at her with dead serious eyes.

''Kirara bring Kushina and Erza as well with them being the heir to the Clan they must learn of the secrets, and that of the History of our Ancestors.'' he received confused glances from the two girls, but Kirara masked her shock before giving a nod.

''Very well...''

Satisfied with that Kenshin turned back to the wall as it slowly started to slide down into the floor revealing a winding staircase that went down into the blackness.

''Now if you will follow me...I will show you all the Uzumaki know of your Clan, Naruto-san.'' the blond merely gave him a nod before he followed him in with the three redheads in tow. As they walked in the wall slid back in place hiding any signs of what just transpired.

With Naruto as he traversed the deep staircase he looked into the deepening darkness with narrowed eyes. When he took that first step onto the stair case he felt that very same familiar dinging sound from before when he was fighting the two kages. Only now it was getting stronger as he went deeper into the abyss. He could feel a sort of spiritual power as he went deeper within it felt very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

''So where are we going exactly tou-san?'' Kushina asked the same question that her twin had been thinking. However it was Kirara that answered her question.

''We're heading into the Ancestral Vault of the Uzumaki Clan where the Heads of our Clan of the past have all passed on their knowledge, history, techniques and all that has happened in the past are recorded and stored into the Vault. It is there where the next heir or heir's when they are of the right age are to go as it is their birthright, and learn what it means to be the Head of the Uzumaki Clan. Entry into the vault is only allowed by the blood of the current Clan head, and those of his blood related kin.'' she said causing Kenshin to nod.

''Yes, and though I wanted to keep this a secret for a bit longer it seems I can't hold it out any longer. There are many secrets the Clan left behind for us some of which we still have yet to decipher, but I think that now we shall all learn one of our deepest secrets with Oda-dono here.'' he said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

However he remained silent as they continued their trek into the abyss, but it was when he heard Kushina's sister Erza speak as she eyed him with a studious gaze.

''I have a questioni f you don't mind, what was the Oda Clan Naruto-san?'' asking him directly causing him to look her way while her family seemed a bit tense at her words Kushina more so while Kenshin kept a sharp glance between her musume and the Oda. Naruto just kept his gaze securely on Erza staring her down for the briefest of moments before he looked ahead as they stepped further into the darkness with the dimly lit torches lighting their path.

''The Oda Clan, my Clan were a proud noble people that did not rely on this energy you call Chakra, but on the separate energies that made up the two worlds. The world you, and the majority I would say know as the physical world, and the other world known solely as the spiritual world. We lived as nomads cut off from the rest of society, but we would tend to assist those that needed the help of our Clan.'' he explained only for Erza to frown in confusion.

''So your clan were like Monks?'' she asked causing Naruto close his eyes.

''In a manner of speaking...'' this response only intrigued her further by how he seemed to answer her, and then again avoid her question. Still she had another question that when she spoke it gained the attention of her family.

''W-what about this spiritual world, what did you mean by that? What is it exactly?'' she asked only to gain a cold chill when Naruto looked her way with an even colder glaze in his eyes then usual.

''To be blunt I mean the Realm of the Dead, the Spiritual world is a place my Clan was able to traverse, and embrace because we welcomed the ideal of another world beyond the material one. This is why we were able to traverse the Realm of the Dead or as others may call it the Underworld, City of the Dead, even Makai in some cases. Now that is all I shall speak about this matter...'' he said cutting off all other attempts for information.

Still what he said was enough to leave them all in a state of shock if what Naruto said was true, and that the Oda Clan was potentially able to do the things he said...made them question.

Who or _what_ exactly was the Oda Clan...

**Ancestral Uzumaki Vault**

When the group reached the last step they were greeted with a black dimly lit chamber with two underground walls leading from the stairs directly a few feet from them. Ahead of them was another giant wall only in the middle of it was giant set of doors crafted by a strange metal alloy due to the silvery shade the doors gave off. Even then Naruto saw attached on the sides of the two doors were torches giving off a dimly lit orange glow which revealed the many set of seals placed upon the door.

He couldn't even count how many seals were on it, but among them he did see one in particular in the dead center. The seal looked like any normal paper seal tag, but it glowed with a variety of different colors from red, green, yellow to even black all of which were morphing into one another. He followed Kenshin whilst Kirara stood with her two surprised daughters whilst the Uzukage stepped toward the door.

''Only the blood of the current Clan head can open this door, and should anyone that wasn't a Clan head try to breach this door it would react with lethal force. This door hasn't been opened since my ceremony to becoming the Clan Head, but now things have become too dire for it to remain closed.'' he said before he walked closer to the door before he nicked his finger. Letting the blood flow around his hand he placed his palm on the seal and uttered only one word.

''Kai''

It was in that moment the seal reacted with Kenshin's touch as it slowly started to glow a bright white before the glow soon faded only to have the seal meld into the door. From there the doors started to open causing a great rumbling sound to occur within the room, as they opened a deafening howl of wind circulated out from the doors blowing into the faces of the five occupants, but 3 of the 5 remained impassive as they were greeted to another chamber where darkness itself seemed to engulf the very chamber.

Upon entering with Naruto and his family in tow Kenshin merely slammed his hand on the wall to his right before he spoke again.

''Kai''

Then the doors behind them slowly closed, but while they did so the group was greeted with rows upon rows of torches lit up. The vastness of these torches kept going for what seemed like miles lighting up the darkness before them until braziers hanging from the walls and the ceiling lit up. Finally he watched the row of torches stop nearly 3 miles ahead only light up another set of torches that lit the other side of the wall.

Then Naruto fully looked un the content of what lay within the vault...

''Woaaaahhhh~'' Kushina and Erza said in unison as the two stared up in sheer awe at what the two were seeing, and Naruto couldn't really blame the two girls for even he was a bit impressed with what he saw. The Uzumaki truly had been holding everything they ever learned, created or gained over their many years of existing. Because shelves upon shelves filled to the brim with books and scrolls littered the many hallways. The sheer number of them was truly amazing to say the least, and that wasn't counting the number of artifacts all being held on pedestals among the walls to his left and right.

''So, what do you think Oda-dono?'' Kenshin asked only to receive a nod from the man.

''Impressive Uzumaki-san, your clan's knowledge has exceeded my expectations because to gather this vast amount of knowledge is simply astounding, and a symbol to your Clans hard work and willpower.''

''I'm honored to hear you say that, but please all that the Uzumaki know of your Clan are kept securely separate from my Clans own. This way...'' he said leading the man, and the silent awe stricken girls, and a silent Kirara down into the Vaults contents. Following Kenshin Naruto kept his gaze steadfast, but that same dinging sound only got stronger and now he could even pin point its location leading his gaze to be directly toward the opposite wall to the entrance of the vault. He walked with Kenshin as the man led them up a staircase leading up to the wall.

The wall itself seemed to be made out of the same material as the door had been, but walking to a particular wall Naruto beheld the sight of yet another door only this one held another seal. One of which Kenshin released, but this time stood aside causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the man.

He saw this, and bowed his head respectfully.

''This door leads into the Chamber of the Oda where all that we know and have learned about your Clan has been stored for all these years. It is only fitting for the first person to ever enter this Chamber be you Oda-dono.'' he said causing Naruto to stare at the man before he looked towards the door for the briefest of seconds.

That infernal dinging sound was so strong that if Naruto hadn't channeled his energy into his ears they would have bled due to the sheer intensity of it, but now he knew that Kenshin spoke the truth for whatever lay behind this door did belong to his Clan. Because those of the spiritual realm would be able to hear this sound, and sense the many spiritual residue within.

Still it made him wonder as to why the Uzumaki had done this why save his Clans knowledge, and whatever history they could find for safe keeping. What had caused them to do this, and for that matter what had his Clan done in his absence?

Placing his palm on the door he pushed it open and walked in soon followed by the Uzumaki's, and it was there Naruto's eyes azure orbs surveyed the contents within the chamber. Unlike the Uzumaki's vault what as within this one didn't even hold a quarter of the Uzumaki's knowledge, but that didn't matter to Naruto. His eyes swept across the chamber counting at least 4 book shelves holding a vast amount of dusty old scrolls that seemed to haven't been touched in ages. However among them it was the object that lay in the middle of the chamber that caught his attention the most.

It was a giant tablet standing on the floor it stood nearly 7 feet tall, and 4 feet in width. However age seemed to have never touched the tablet due the stone not have crumbled away, and the text etched into the stone wasn't even faded in the slightest. It was this very text that covered the entire stones smooth end. A dialect that confused Kushina and Erza since it didn't look like anything they had seen in their teachings before.

Kenshin seemed to catch what his eyes were on and decided to elaborate, ''This is the only artifact we have ever recovered from your Clan. A tablet my Great Grandfather Uzumaki Raijin had discovered in some ruins in Oni no Kuni, and when we discovered it to be connected to the Oda Clan we seized it as quickly as possible. However we have never been able to decipher its contents or the message your Clan left behind, and that leads me to believe that they left this message...for someone a possible descendant perhaps, but now that you have appeared...I know it was meant for you.'' he said.

Naruto merely nodded before he walked up to the tablet before he looked up at the very top of the scripture, and spoke.

''Even if you had mastered my Clans language the Uzumaki Clan would have never translated this because this was meant for the eyes of the next Head.'' he said causing Kenshin's eyes to widen. Naruto ignored this in favor of reading the scripture, the text and the words left behind by his Clan. Raising his hand his index finger soon glowed a faint blue before his finger met in contact with the tablet before he closed his eyes.

Then the texts glowed blue as well before they started to appear in his mind relaying the message within his mind for him to see.

_I know you will find this Naruto-dono, and that is why I shall leave these messages for you to find, and for you to learn of whats happened since your absence. I leave these tablets for your eyes only as the next heir to the Clan your eyes will be the only ones that can read this, of that I made sure of._

_Now I won't be able to fit all of this on one tablet so there will be more where they are even I don't know where they will end up with my death. But I know you will find them but for now I leave this dire message for you so that you can learn of whats happened. When you entered the Shinseina suimin The Elders tried to make sure the Clan survived until your awakening, but with that **traitor** on the loose we could do nothing as he destroyed all of what made us a Clan. He's systematically killing us off like a snakes venom does to its prey. _

_That is why after nearly 5 years nearly half of our original numbers had been killed off by either that traitor or his partner's forces. It was because of this the remainder of us fled our home where I took everything including the most precious object to our Clan with us. It was during this time we met with a tribe of nomads that specialized in sealing, and in return for helping us we helped them learn the ways of fighting. Their art of sealing proved useful for many of our knowledge to be kept locked away._

_We became allies, and hopefully that alliance still stands even now in whatever time you awaken in._

_But what is important for you to know above all else is that **he** is still out there, and with you gone he has done everything he can to kill us off, and take what is yours. You know of what I speak of, the most blessed artifact of our Clan passed down from your fathers father. I've done as you have asked, and hidden it away should this have ever happened, but if anything he has proven to be quite stubborn in his search for it. But I know that you will awaken, and keep it out of his hands for it was meant only for your hands, Naruto-dono._

_I am running out of room so I shall continue my message, and record all that's happened to the next tablet. Hopefully you find it by then, and search for what has been kept hidden away from the traitors hands._

_This is farewell for now my friend._

_Oda Kisuke, Keeper of the Oda Clan's Records_

Blinking, Naruto narrowed his eyes with the information given to him his finger left the tablet, but all the information given to him made him just stand there as his mind soaked up everything he learned. The events prior to his eventual absence had been under rather stressful times with the Juubi's awakening his coming time for the Shinseina Suimin was nearing. There was no avoiding the sleep as it was a sacred tradition for every future Head to take.

Shinseina Suimin was a sacred act where every Heir to the Oda Clan would come of age, and having proved their skill and prowess in the Clans ways would enter a state of deep slumber. This was in hopes they would leave their body on the spiritual level so that their soul could delve into the realm of the spiritual, and harmonize itself with the world of the spiritual. It was a Rite of Passage, and should you succeed in awakening from the slumber then you would be downed as the next Clan head of the Oda Clan. The estimated time to awaken is never predetermined, but in most cases one would awaken after a few days others weeks and some rare cases a year or two.

But there was risks because in some cases many never woke up again...

However Naruto's mind raced on trying to think up as to why he had been asleep for so long he now knew that it had been more then a millennium since he went into slumber, but to sleep for so long while his Clan was in peril.

_'Why...it only felt like yesterday that I'd faced the Juubi...did the sleep truly effect my sense of __time for so long...?'_ he remembered delving into darkness, and linking himself with the real of spirits. His time in the realm was long, but to sleep this long...

His hands twitched at the mention Kisuke's message, and the words he spoke of his eyes turned soulless as he remembered of whom he spoke of.

The Traitor...

He knew of the man Kisuke spoke of after all the man had betrayed his Clan to a foreign element in the old days when the Elemental Nations was still new. Punishment for that was death, but the man proved elusive like that of a ghost in many aspects, but as the blond looked down at his hand he clenched it till his knuckles popped while his azure eyes hardened in a cold merciless glaze.

_'You escaped my grasp once, but you shall not do so again...'_ releasing his hand in its vice clench he looked toward the stone again with a monotonous expression.

_'You did your duty well Kisuke, now rest...'_

''N-naruto? Are you okay?'' Kushina's voice echoed within his ears causing him to look to the side where he saw Kushina standing at his side looking at him with a worried gaze. Deciding to ease her worry he gave a nod before he looked back at the tablet that seemed drained in some manner.

''Yes Kushina, I'm fine just a lot to take in so don't worry about me...'' he said, but he did notice the way she seemed to gaze at him longer then before as if truly peering at him to see if he was lying. Her deep seeded worry for him confused him, but what surprised him was how this young girl was actually learning to quickly read him even better then most people in his time ever had. It was small, but she was learning nonetheless.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind he turned toward Kenshin, and nodded.

''It would seem we have much to speak about Kenshin Uzumaki...'' he said causing the man to frown in confusion.

**Uzumaki Clan Household**

''So what you read in that tablet specifies of an Alliance made between your Clan and the ancestors to the Uzumaki's? Is that why our Clan has always kept our vigilance for any information regarding the Oda's. To keep all historic records of our ancient allies that even predate the time of our Ancestors.'' Kenshin asked himself as he, and his family were situated within his study. He looked to see Naruto standing out near the window as he looked out at the village.

The trip from the Vault to his household had been a quiet one since the village was still tense due to the attempted invasion so they had been able to get to his home unhindered despite the looks they received from the one or two villager or Clansmen that saw them.

''That would be correct in assuming that those same nomads were indeed the very same Ancestors to your Clan. Taking this into consideration my Clan seemed to have been the ones who taught your Ancestors how to fight how to fight, and in return gave my Clansmen shelter.'' he said before Kenshin seemed to massaged his temples as the flux of information coming his way. To be honest he shouldn't e surprised because he always had an inkling suspicion that the Uzumaki were allies with the Oda in way back, but to hear they had actually taught them out to fight in the old days was shocking even for him.

''Was there anything else on the tablet?'' Kenshin asked only to have Naruto close his eyes, and shake his head.

''No, only affairs concerning my Clan that I must fix on my own'' he said causing him to receive confused looks Kenshin and Kirara while he got a worried one from Kushina. Erza on the other hand frowned at his words. While the scarlet haired tomboy was captivated by a great many things that had happened in the last few hours her interest was growing minute by minute in not only this seemingly old Clan that had been allies of her Ancestors way back, but in the man who had saved her sister from a fate worse than death.

Not that she would say it...

Kenshin just nodded in respect ''Very well, but the question now is what will you do now?'' he only received a raised eyebrow from the blond before he looked back out at the village. His gaze looking out in the far distance of the mainland.

''I must go, and deal with this matter at hand...''

As he said this he missed the look he got from his wayward redhead companion as she gazed at him with a look of worry. In all honesty Kushina didn't want him to go not after all he's done for her, her home and her family just for him to up and leave. Plus the time she spent traveling with him back to her homeland had been possibly some moments she had ever had in her life. Granted she didn't know as much about him as she did now, but still being with the blond for all this time spawned a feeling of wanting him to stay.

Still her gaze fell as she realized one thing, _'He has no obligations to stay nor should I be selfish about this...he does have his on goals to accomplish.'_

Yet the pain stung at knowing he was going to leave it felt like a dull pain at first, but hearing him actually say it felt like a dagger stabbed into her heart, and it twisted to deepen the pain.

Kirara looked down at her daughter, and frowned at her state of quick depression it was small, but she had noticed it when Naruto said those words. No it was before then she had noticed that she was nervous about the inevitable, but she saw her flinch, and look down in sadness at his response. A small sad smile crossed Kirara's features as she looked down at her downtrodden daughter. In truth she knew right when her daughter came bursting through the door running into her arms telling of her of what happened that the blond Oda had not only made a deep impression on Kushina.

He had done much more then that...

He'd become very important to Kushina in such a small amount of time she dare say her daughter was beginning to become _smitten_ by him.

_'Then again its to soon to tell, but she is showing the signs...but for now..let your kaa-chan help you out my little musume'_ she thought as she gazed at her daughter with a loving gaze.

Then she turned her gaze toward the silent Naruto before she spoke, ''Excuse me Naruto-dono?'' she spoke causing the man to look her way.

''Yes, Uzumaki-san?'' he asked only for the woman to smile as she gained confused looks from the others before she said only one thing that gained varied reactions.

''I would like to humbly ask of one small thing of you if you would be so inclined.'' she said with a sweet smile whilst Naruto looked at her with a keen eye.

''And that would be?'' he said only for Kirara to point her hand to Kushina causing her eyes to widen as she spoke.

''Take Kushina with you on this trip...'' she said causing Kenshin eyes to widen before he received a sharp look from his wife with the message being clear.

_'We'll discuss this later'_

Erza on the other hand looked like a fish out of water complete the expression and all as she looked from her mother to the silent blond back and forth she went as she tried to comprehend what her mother had just suggested. Finally she felt her mind reboot only for her plop down on the couch as she came to realize something as her eyes went from her mother to her sister.

_'Kaa-chan is planning something again...'_ her mother had always been like that a schemer, but this was new even for her. She then looked at her sister only for her brown eyes to widen when she saw Kushina face looking positively shocked so stumped that Kushina hadn't even uttered a single word. She waved her hand infront of Kushina's face before starting to poke, pull and pinch her cheeks before flicking her in the forehead.

Nothing...

Naruto on the other hand kept his gaze coolly on the still smiling woman, and while normally he would have outright denied the woman's request on the basis Kushina would only be a hindrance to his goal. However that was not the case because Kushina was in fact not defenseless of that he knew because while she was still in training he had seen her practicing as they traveled to Uzu no Kuni, and he could assume her skill was on par with some of the ranking shinobi called Genin or Chunin he'd heard about.

Yes, she was young, but when he was thrown in the field he was much younger, and had done a lot more then she ever had at her age the training he went through, the spars, battles, and eventual kills he made for his Clan had been for its safety. Plus if he was being honest he could sense an abnormal amount of potential in Kushina from the moment he saw her practice.

_'That, and admit it my wielder you have gained a soft spot for young Uzumaki.'_ an age old voice boomed within his mind causing him to frown slightly.

_'Of all the times for you to contact me its now, and about this of all things...'_ he voice his thoughts in his inner world only to gain a chuckle in response.

_'Details details, what I'm more interested in is the fact you did not deny what I just said.'_ Naruto could swear he heard amusement lacing his tenants tone. Deciding not to respond he kept his gaze on Kirara for a moment before he turned his gaze toward Kushina.

''Why ask me this? Why ask me to take your daughter an heiress to the Uzumaki Clan with me? A trip that will undoubtedly be dangerous to her life. What makes you trust me with her life, Uzumaki-san?'' he asked only for him to gain a small tick in his brow when he saw her smile widen.

''Because for One even if you weren't an Oda you saved my home from devastation meaning you are a man I can trust with my daughters safety. Two, you saved her life, and even brought her back home no matter the circumstances still speaks well about your character. And most importantly three, I think she would do very well to travel with you for a bit.'' she said seemingly point out three major points that seemed to prove that she made her point.

Still Naruto remained silent before he looked towards Kushina bringing his full attention on her, and seeing how she felt his gaze on, and she looked up at him only for her face to turn beet red he spoke.

''Still this is her choice to make I nor will you make that decision for her so what do you say, Kushina?'' addressing the redhead causing her to shake from her shock induced stupor only to find herself again stricken under Naruto's azure gaze. Being rooted on the spot Kushina for once didn't even know what to say. While she was still shocked at her mothers proposal, and secretly thanking her for it she was still surprised that Naruto. Her savior, the cold merciless blond was actually _considering _it, and with her own approval at that!

Still feeling the full weight of this Kushina looked at her family her contemplative father, her smiling if a bit scheming mother, and expecting twin sister. If she accepted she would be leaving them behind temporarily though it still meant she would be willing to leave them to travel with Naruto. To travel with him again caused a feeling of happiness to swell up in her chest, but at the same time nervous to the unknown.

Then she looked to Naruto before her violet eyes went up into his azure orbs, and right then as she looked into his eyes Kushina decided.

''I'll go...'' she said as a fierce fire of determination burst forth in her eyes. A sight that brought a smile to her father, her mother only smiled even more whilst Erza seemed to be happy with her choice she looked a bit sad, but quickly hid it well.

But it was Naruto that saw the glow the most, and for the first time in a long while a small smirk crossed his features, his eyes lit up slightly at seeing the amount of drive the young girl was giving off in her eyes. It was deep, and intense something he hadn't seen since...

_'Remind you of someone...?'_ his inner tenant seemed to read his thoughts, and Naruto just kept silent.

**Clap!**

''Well since that is decided, Kushina go pack your essentials, Naruto-dono will meet you at the Gate. Erza go and help your sister if you would be so kind'' Kirara proclaimed causing the two girls to nod before they raced off into the household. From there the last remaining three were left with silence before Kenshin spoke.

''If you could have my daughter back in 3 months from now that would be greatly appreciated Naruto-dono.'' he asked getting a raised eyebrow from the man whilst Kirara giggled into her hand.

''What he means to say is that he wants to have Kushina back in a least 3 months time so she can start her training in more of the Uzumaki Clan's techniques. Seeing as she is in the Clans eyes the heiress she and Erza will be needing more advanced training as they mature. However until then I don't see why she can't travel with you for a bit'' she said.

Naruto merely gave a nod before Kenshin reached under his desk before pulling out a spare rolled up parchment. Handing it to Naruto he spoke seeing the confusion forming on his face.

''Now with that settled I would like to give you a map since I am sure the Elemental Nations has changed since your time.'' he said making Naruto raise an eyebrow before he took the map from the Uzukage's hand. Unfurling the map his eyes scanned the parchment giving it a once over taking in each point of all the countries from Uzu no Kuni to the five major countries. He viewed the minor ones, and seen as a matter of fact that many countries outnumbered the major ones like Hi no Kuni or Kaminari no Kuni.

Still overall looking at the sheer scale the land he once knew had indeed changed from just the sheer change in structure or at least from what he was seeing on the map. It was moderate, but enough to change many things. Still he rolled it back up, and put it away inside his robes before he looked towards the two.

''Very well, I shall make my departure as soon as Kushina meets me by the gate.'' and with that said he turned and walked towards the door only as his hand went to grab the knob he heard Kenshin speak.

''Naruto-dono, while I know you are more then capable...please make sure Kushina comes back we nearly lost her once so please as a father take care of her will you?'' he asked. While he didn't know what his wife was planning Kenshin was already thinking up the pro's of allowing Kushina to go along with his wife's suggestion. Her safety was a priority that much can be assured, but protecting the Clan was important, and the village was still tense after all that's happened so to assure Kushina's safety he was all for to let her go along with Naruto.

If he were any other man he would have declined, but he knew Naruto was capable not only was he powerful if he was able to do what he did to the Main invasion force, but also he was an ally of the Uzumaki a friendship held between his and Naruto's clan that went so deep that it went back to the time of his Ancestor's. If there was anyone he could trust with his daughters safety it was the blond himself.

_'Not only that, but with her out of the village it decreases the chance of Konoha asking for her or any potential leak in the village getting out that she was in the village. With her traveling with Naruto it both gives me a chance to root out any leaks in the villages defense system, and deal with Konoha as a whole.'_ was his thoughts not knowing this his wife was thinking entirely different matters concerning this event.

Had he known what her intentions were he may have been a bit more hesitant to allow this...

The blond decided to speak, ''You have my word as an Oda, Uzumaki Kenshin that no harm shall befall the girl. Now I must be off...'' gaining a nod from the two he opened the door, and left leaving the two Uzumaki's alone only for Kenshin to glance toward his wife with a studious gaze.

''Okay Kirara-chan what are you planning at now?'' he asked only to receive a small slap on the head from his wife. He frowned as she gave a soft giggled her violet eyes peered down at him with a look he knew all too well from their youth. Mischief was clear as day in those eyes, and it only caused a sinking feeling in his stomach from the way she smiled at him.

''Nothing dear nothing at all just helping out our little Kushi-chan'' she said causing Kenshin to raise an eyebrow at his wife.

''Help her how?'' but to his annoyance his wife just sauntered off while twirling her finger in the air.

''Oh nothing just giving her a little _push_ in the right direction is all.'' and thankfully Kirara thanked how dense her husband could be at times could she could literally feel his confused eyes staring into her back.

Still she wondered how hings would progress between her musume, and the blond Oda during this trip...

**Uzushiogakure's Gate**

Kushina was literally beaming with excitement as she stood side by side with her blond traveling companion. While she had been still surprised at what was happening she was coming to terms with the fact that she was actually going to be able to travel the Elemental Nations, and with Naruto which only made it all the better for her. Hell she wanted to hug her mother fiercely for giving her this chance she was fine with smiling as wide as she could at hr equally smiling mother.

She'd packed her essentials in a variety of storage scrolls which she put into her backpack, but she still replaced some of her clothing with the Uzu kunoichi standard. Like her sister she wore similar gear, but instead of long sleeved shirt she wore a short sleeved with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. She wore black pants that went down to her black shinobi sandals while strapped her right hip was a kunai/shuriken pouch while on her left hip was a variety of 6 scrolls strapped to her hip in a leather holster. Finally proudly tied around her forehead was the Uzushio headband in all its glory securely fashioned on her forehead. Her hair fell down her back as usual with her two trademark twin bangs framing her face. A trait she shared with her twin sister.

Overall Kushina looked ready and rearing to go, but she stayed put as she said her goodbyes to her family while Naruto stood off to the side looking out from the village keeping his gaze firmly out on the mainland.

''You better be careful out there nee-san and try not to get yourself into too much trouble okay?'' her sister said causing Kushina to pout at her smirking sister before pinching her cheeks causing her yelp.

''Shut up, ttebane!'' she continued to pull her Erza's cheeks only for her hands to be slapped away before Erza surprised her by giving her a hug. With her eyes going wide at the contact Kushina looked down as Erza hugged her sister for all she was worth, and it was there she heard her sister speak.

''Please be safe Kushina-nee, I'll miss you...'' Erza spoke with her words carrying a soft tone of worry for her sister. Kushina just smiled before wrapping her arms around her sister.

''Don't worry I'll be fine worry about getting stronger till the next time we meet, okay?'' she felt her sister nod into her shoulder before Erza pulled away only to give a silent glare directed to the blond as if scrutinizing him. Kushina saw this and sighed at her sisters action perhaps Erza was a bit more protective of her then she first thought.

Kenshin just put his hand ontop of Erza's head while he gave a respectful nod to the blond who seen it from the corner of his returned before looking to his daughter.

''Now Kushina I want you to take this as a chance to learn all you can, and take this as a lesson to learn of the world we live in. All may not look as it seems from first glance so take this as a chance to learn, and grow as a respectful Kunoichi, understand?'' he said causing Kushina to look up at her father with a serious expression before she gave a nod.

''I will tou-san.'' she said with a nod while her eyes glowed with that same intense drive that even now Naruto saw to be extremely nostalgic.

Then Kirara came up before pulling her daughter in for a hug, but it was when she bent down to her ears that Kirara spoke so her words were only heard by Kushina.

''And while you do what your father suggested musume don't forget to find the time to have fun musume life is too short to not experience a bit of fun. So take the time to enjoy this trip with Naruto-san, okay?'' she said with a wink causing Kushina to blink at her mother as she tried to comprehend her words. That was when she realized what she was implying causing her face to flush a deep cherry red before pulling away as if she was _burned_ while looking away from not only her smirking mother, but especially Naruto.

Oh she did not want Naruto to see her face right now...

_'Stupid kaa-san why won't she stop saying such embarrassing things!?'_ was her thoughts, but still her mothers words were now teasing and haunting her at the back of her mind. Like an annoying gnat that wouldn't stop flying around you. Taking a chance her eyes glanced to Naruto only to look away when she found him looking her way with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling everything was settled the blond turned to Kushina, ''Are you ready to go?'' his voice seemed to cause her to tense before she dared to look his way before giving a meek nod.

''H-hai!''

With that Naruto nodded before he started to walk away followed by Kushina leaving her family to look at their backs as they traversed into the forests, and out of the village. This time for a good amount of time with one of the Uzumaki Clan's heiress traveling with the Heir to the Uzumaki's oldest allies.

Truly a unique sight if someone besides the family knew of Naruto's status...

Still this presented a question what will happen now with the likes of Naruto Oda unleashed upon the Elemental Nations after so long in deep slumber?

No one could tell...

**End**

**Thus ends the latest update to Kojin no Kotei, and for you readers I just want to thank you again for all the support, and apologies bout the late update. Again real life sucks with all the crap I am going through right now, but hey that's life I guess.**

**Anyway please tell me what you thought about this chapter was it bad? Good? Horrible? Too mushy? What?**

**I am trying to expand upon Naruto and Kushina's relationship a bit here so any opinions or advice would be appreciated.**

**Also I am setting Kushina and Erza's age to be 14 as of right now.**

**BTW I am still looking for a BETA Reader if anyone is interested just keeping that out there for you all.**

**Till then have a good day everyone!**

**Musume: Daughter**

**Kaa-san: Mother**

**Shinseina Suimin: Sacred Sleep**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Nee-san: Sister**


	4. The Pendulum Swings Part 1

**I want to thank you guys again for the support you've given me, and for that thank you, and as a present to you all this chapter will be showing a lot of surprises most of you that's read the story from the first chapter have been waiting to see.**

**Anyway I shall say it that since this is an AU I shall be making changes in the ages, and you shall see other changes I've made from reading this chapter.**

**Now Enjoy...**

**Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei**

**Chapter 3: The Pendulum Swings Part 1**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure sat behind his desk with his fingers intertwined whilst he stared from beneath the rim of his kage hat. His sharp brown eyes hardened from the years of warfare pierced into the other two pairs of eyes belonging to the two men that now stood infront of his desk. Though he sat composed with little to no abnormality in his posture one with the trained eye would see the tense of his muscles, the twitch of his hands, and guarded way he held himself. He was a kage that had been through wars since he was a child, and as such learned to always keep up his guard.

But right now Hiruzen was in a state of annoyance it had been little over a week since the attempted invasion on Uzushiogakure with the combined forces of Iwa, Kiri and Kumo, and the news of their failure had reached the vast reaches of the Elemental Nations. Naturally many people had believed that the land would have been decimated under the combined force of three supernova shinobi villages, but it seems like the Uzumaki Clan had once again proven history correct in achieving the impossible.

They had come out alive or so the two men standing before him had reported, but right now he was more interested in the report of their mission.

And he was not pleased with what they had to say...

''Can either of you please explain to me how two of my top infiltration experts could fail in a simple retrieval mission of one young girl. How could you two my own students fail in retrieving, Uzumaki Kushina amidst the attack on her home?'' he said questioning the two men. His eyes went the first one of whom wilted under his gaze. Still he felt not sympathy for the two they had failed in a crucial mission that would have benefited Konohagakure immensely, but to hear they had failed was something he not expected nor wanted to even hear in the first place.

The first man was tall with a muscular build, he wore the standard ANBU Uniform which consisted of a long sleeves black T-shirt and black pants with the ends tucked into his black shinobi sandals where white medical tape was wrapped around to secure them in place. In addition was a gray chest guard with gray shoulder guards that covered the mans entire upper torso. He looked to be in his twenties with tanned skin, he had long spiky white hair that fell to his mid back. Black eyes stared nervously back into the stony orbs of Hiruzen Sarutobi while red line markings dripped down from the bottom of his eyes and finally he had the beginning of a small wart on his nose.

The second man was much different to his fellow companion while he wore the same uniform it was a lot more loose due to the mans body being much more thin. He had the body of agile fighter that relied more on flexibility and speed then his fellow shinobi. His skin on the other hand was an unnatural shade of pale to the point it looked unhealthy to the stark white tone his skin looked to be. He had long waist length straight black hair while his most unique feature was his eyes being amber with his pupils being slits stared back at Hiruzen in a bored fashion hiding the small feeling of nervousness as he stared into the eyes of the man given the moniker as the Kami no Shinobi.

The first man seemed to gather his bearings, ''Well you see me and Orochimaru were sneaking into the underwater system, but somehow we triggered something in the Fuinjutsu defense grid because an alarm went off, and then we were...flushed back into the sea. By the time were awoke we washed up on the shore of the mainland and the battle for Uzushio ended.'' he said making Hiruzen look at him for a few seconds before nodding.

''I see...'' then he turned his attention to the other man named Orochimaru, ''And what about you Orochimaru what about your secondary objective with finding out any information regarding the Uzumaki Clan or any unusual abnormalities in their defenses?'' he asked only to raise an eyebrow when Orochimaru hesitated to answer that is until he seemed to straighten himself out, and told him bluntly.

''No I could not sensei because of one glaring flaw when I sent out my snakes to infiltrate through the water, and into the land when the whirlpools were disrupted by the Kiri forces. I didn't hear from them until I woke up, and come to find out I figured out why.'' when he received a raised eyebrow in response he continued. ''All of Uzu no Kuni was surrounded in what looked like a barrier of fire it was only for an instant sensei, but me and Jiraiya saw it. I can only theorize most of my snakes were incinerated by the flames by getting in contact with them or just by being near them.'' he said causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen exponentially.

A giant barrier of fire? To surround the entire landmass of Uzu no Kuni? No one not even the likes of Katon masters such as Uchiha Madara himself was capable of doing such a thing. Yet to hear this was a shock, and made him wonder as to what could have caused such a event to appear.

''I see, but you said most of them did any survive?'' Orochimaru nodded not surprised his sensei caught on to that.

''That would be correct one of the water snakes I sent out had relayed to me concerning the events with what happened to the main invasion force, and from what I was told it would seem the Uzumaki Clan have more ties then we actually thought. Because from what was reported by my snake, _one single man _stood between the combined forces of Kiri, Iwa and Kumo and Uzushiogakure.'' he said causing Hiruzen to frown in disbelief. No one, no one man could stand alone against an entire army of that size unless perhaps it was his sensei Hashirama Senju or Uchiha Madara, but they were legendary and even considered monsters even amongst himself.

''Continue...'' he ordered

''Yes well unfortunately my snake could not get a description of the man because it had to flee when he started his attack, and that was because the sea floor had been sliced in _half_ causing a mass rupture in the sea. That was why it had to flee, and that was all I could get sensei.'' he said while Hiruzen once again felt shock flood his system.

The entire seafloor...sliced in half? What kind of being could accomplish something like that? To destroy the sea floor was different, but to slice it down in _half_, and cause a rupture in the sea was something else entirely. The only thing Hiruzen knew that could do something like that was the Sanbi the three-tailed giant turtle and the Nine-tailed Kyuubi no Kitsune and even then neither of those two bijuu could actually cut through the sea floor like Orochimaru had just told him. If anything it sounded as if a sword had cut through it...

But that was just impossible...no mortal man could do such a thing...

Still he left his mind open to the possibility of it no matter the sheer absurdity of it...

''I see this is unexpected...'' he muttered before he glanced to see the white haired man shift where he stood, and seeing the look on his face Hiruzen waved his hand. ''You have something to say, Jiraiya?'' he said noticing the way the man seemed to shift in his posture. Decades of training had taught him to read peoples movements, and by just looking at his student he could tell the man wanted to speak his mind.

Jiraiya just nodded before he spoke in a low tone of voice,''Was this right, sensei? I mean to do this to the Uzumaki Clan. Didn't Tsunade's Clan have a long standing alliance with them? Why break it now? Was it even a good idea to betray them like this sensei?'' he asked as doubt for what his sensei was doing. Though he had been called the dobe of his class and generation he had known about the alliance the Senju Clan held with the Uzumaki Clan, and its lasted for nearly a century.

Hiruzen sighed, and glad he'd whisked his guards out of the room before he spoke. This was after all a classified mission that wouldn't be recorded in either of his students records. Leaning back Hiruzen fished out his pipe before dipping some tobacco inside before lighting it with a small katon jutsu. Inhaling the sweet smoke he exhaled before looking towards Jiraiya.

''Jiraiya we're in a world of _war_ where the strongest survive, and the weak perish no matter how much we choose to deny, hate or despise it that is the number one law by which we all humans follow. It's a basic concept built in every human to help us learn to survive and adapt to our surroundings. We are at our very core animals that must follow our instincts to survive, and that is what I am doing for Konoha to survive this land of bloodshed. We needed the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in our village to keep the village in the eyes of the other shinobi villages strong enough to pose a threat. Betraying the Uzumaki while taking the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was the only plausible answer to cut off our connections to them in order to gain a ceasefire with Kiri, Iwa and Kumo and also gain the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki back in our village as it was with the first.'' he said before taking a drag of his pipe.

Exhaling he spoke once again to his two silent students, ''But to answer your question; Was it a good idea? No it was not. But if it would keep Konoha strong so its people could flourish and the work my sensei's Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju put forth in this village alive than I would do it again in a heartbeat.'' he said causing Jiraiya to frown before looking down.

Orochimaru on the other hand gave a little scoff causing him to catch Hiruzen's eye, ''Is there something you wish to say as well, Orochimaru?'' the man in question just gave his sensei a bored stare that danced with a small manner of crude amusement.

''Yes actually, it would seem there is a flaw in your words because the Uzumaki have today proven they are not weak if they could do this amount of damage, and even survive for that matter then they are truly a force to be reckoned with. They have also proven to have deeper ties to foreign alliances that we know nothing about in regards to this mysterious man on the battlefield whom seemed to have defended Uzu no Kuni.'' he said causing Hiruzen to frown at the truth in Orochimaru's words.

''True I didn't honestly expect them to survive let alone someone unrelated to Konoha aid the Uzumaki Clan seeing as they are indeed well feared for their power in the field of Fuinjutsu. And that's not even counting the fact they are all well as a clan well talented in all fields of a shinobi. Still it is unexpected to see that they hold ties and alliances if this mysterious man is anything to go by because Hashirama-sensei never mentioned of other alliances the Uzumaki Clan held.'' he trailed on with a frown. What else had the Uzumaki Clan not told them?

Orochimaru this time did scoff before speaking when he saw Hiruzen look at him, ''Don't forget sensei of the fact that when the Uzumaki Clan learn about the breach in their defenses they will tighten up on everything. This will make a second attempt near impossible, and seeing the incident with the first retrieval of the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki failed with our own shinobi abandoning her with the Kumo shinobi will leave them with a very bad impression of us with their leader.''

Hiruzen once again frowned, but nodded at the truth of Orochimaru's words the incident in getting Kushina the first time had reached his ears by the very shinobi that abandoned her. Now they were nothing more then a pile of ashes for leaving their potential war asset in the hands of Kumo to save their own life's. The families of said shinobi were also threatened with punishment if they so much as breathed a word to anyone about it, but it would seem that had been for nothing because he soon learned that the young girl proved to be even more elusive then he first thought.

Because he'd soon learned from one of his spies in Nanamushi that they had seen the redhead traveling with an unidentified man where she presumably sailed back to Uzu no Kuni. Nanamushi being one of the very few port towns that had an outside Uzumaki fairy-man that could transport other Uzumaki's across the whirlpool defense system that surrounded Uzu no Kuni without being pulverized by the whirlpools.

Then came the other portion of what Orochimaru said, and that actually made him feel a sliver of worry sprout in his gut. He knew the Uzumaki Clan's current head by the name of Uzumaki Kenshin, the current Uzukage of Uzushiogakure and un-official daimyo of Uzu no Kuni itself. He'd met the man merely once, but that had been enough for Hiruzen to learn that the man took protecting his clan, and especially that of his family above all else. He knew of his reputation, and quite frankly he wouldn't want to face him in battle unless absolutely needed because he knew of what that man could do with the slightest touch of his hand.

Still it left to question what Kenshin would do even he-with his other moniker as the Professor-couldn't think up a true response from Kenshin regarding to what happened in Uzu no Kuni. There were so many variables Hiruzen wouldn't be able to think up a plausible response Kenshin could make when the one he would actually make came at his very doorstep. He was a shrewd man, and one that even the Nara's wouldn't want to face in a battle of wits.

''We will just have to wait and see how this plays out...'' he said only for Jiraiya to speak after his short bout of silence.

''And what about Tsunade? What will we do about her? Right now she's in mourning over the passing of Mito-sama, and should she hear about this I fear she may react...badly.'' he said where Orochimaru in a rare moment agreed with his friend with a nod of his head.

''I have to agree sensei, with the recent passing of Mito-sama Tsunade's mental state is not in the best of conditions, and should she learn of what we did to her last living relatives she may act in a manner that may be treacherous to Konoha.'' he said causing Hiruzen to frown, but he nodded nonetheless.

Uzumaki Mito's passing had been a shock to all, but himself the woman had grown old, and to an age beyond what any other mortal could live up to especially those that took up the lifespan of shinobi or kunoichi. However Mito was not only the wife of his sensei Hashirama Senju, but she had also been a very fearsome, and terrifying kunoichi in her day, and her talent in Fuinjutsu was bar none. No one could argue the fact the woman was the only true Fuinjutsu master surpassed by none even amongst those of her own clan.

She was the inspiration to generations of Kunoichi from past to present especially to Tsunade her own granddaughter that would explain why her death had hit his student so hard. The fact she had already lost her little brother Nawaki in an explosive trap during an Iwa incursion not too long ago didn't help matters at all. So it was prudent to keep aware of the fact that right now Tsunade was not in the right mental stability befitting a loyal kunoichi of Konoha especially with her pedigree as the last living Senju to learn of what he did to try and benefit Konoha as a whole.

Even if that had failed in the end it was still prudent she not learn of what he did...

''Your worry for your teammate is well placed, but do not worry Tsunade shall not know about this until she has recovered to a stable mental level so that she can understand the action I took was for Konoha to stay afloat. Now I have much work to go over so you two are dismissed.'' he said waving his hand. Satisfied with his answer the two nodded.

''Hai sensei!'' and the two vanished in a plume of smoke.

With them gone Hiruzen sighed he took another drag of his pipe.

''You can come out now'' he said whilst he turned his gaze to his left to see the corner of his office where the light was presented in the least allowing the shadows to close in on that corner. It was there a figure melded out from the shadows until the figure was fully visible before Hiruzen's gaze. Who it was brought a relieved expression to Hiruzen's face.

It was a figure cloaked in a full body black trench coat that covered their body from head to toe with a hood that shadowed their head while a white plain porcelain mask similar to his ANBU wore, but it bore not striking markings. However that is what put this person out from the rest of his other ANBU. It was when the figure took a few steps out from the wall until he was standing infront of his desk then he kneeled down before his Hokage.

Looking down at the black clothed ANBU Hiruzen exhaled some smoke before placing his pipe away then turning his gaze to the ANBU he intertwined his hands while his brown eyes gained a cold stony edge.

''Report, Obake''

The now named Obake nodded before he stood up so that he was looking directly at Hiruzen.

''I was able to uncover the information you wanted regarding the situation in Iwa, Kumo and Kiri and it would seem both the Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu and Sandaime Raikage Z are both in critical condition while the Nidaime Mizukage Mida Hozuki is still in a state of recovery, but his physical wounds are far less then Mu or Z, but his mental wounds are far worse. I have come to find out that both Mu and Z were to lead the main attack on Uzu no Kuni while Mida was to take a group of his most elite Kiri shinobi through the Uzumaki waterways. However from the reports Mida was confronted by Kenshin and the entire force of the Uzumaki's finest shinobi. While Mu, Z and the main invasion force were blocked from entering Uzu no Kuni by both a giant barrier of fire surrounding the Isle, but also with just one man standing between them.'' the ANBU said with his voice muffled by his mask, but it was clearly a male.

However Hiruzen heard him clearly, and he frowned it seemed what Orochimaru had said was true after all. Nodding his head the ANBU continued.

''Reports given by those that were able to retreat in time indicate that this one man was the cause for defeating the two Kages in a One vs Two battle, and causing the full scale retreat for the combined forces of the three villages, but that has been unconfirmed until both Z and Mu are fully conscious to give then initial reports. Iwa and Kumogakure are both in a state of alert with their leaders in critical conditions they are calling all shinobi back for a full withdraw from all previous and current battlefields. Furthermore, Mida has already put a full scale lock down on Kirigakure, and had made no further attempt to make aggressive actions towards Uzushiogakure. It is speculated that his fight and defeat at the hands of Uzumaki Kenshin has mentally scarred him to the point of destroying whatever will the man once had to face the Uzumaki again.'' it was here Hiruzen was feeling that same sprout of worry grow increasingly bigger at what he just heard.

Although they were still unconfirmed it was still from eye witnesses at the battle who saw it, and one could not simply ignore this unless they be an ignorant fool. If there truly had been just one man that had truly defeated the combined forces of three shinobi villages while also taking down the Sandaime Raikage Z and Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu, shinobi of their caliber and ones he's faced while not at the same time both defeated at the time was just a scary thought.

What man could possibly hold that kind of power and still be called human?

Still hardening his resolve he spoke, ''And what of your secondary objective?'' he asked causing the ANBU to fish out a scroll which he placed on Hiruzen's desk. Looking at the scroll he perked an eyebrow at the ANBU who spoke.

''That scroll is my detailed report on the estimated losses resulted in this invasion attempt, Hokage-sama. The average estimate you made before the invasion was that the combined forces would lose around 30% total of the over all force while a 99% was made on the near extermination of the Uzumaki Clan excluding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina. However after going over each report from all three villages that estimate...was severely wrong, sir.'' he said therefore making the Sarutobi glance up to his ANBU operative with a curious glance.

''Oh? And how much of a difference are we talking about?'' he said whilst he took the scroll for himself.

''After going over all the specs I can guarantee a total lose from the overall combined force is at the very least 80% that is not including the bodies that could not be found. While the Uzumaki Clan hadn't suffered a single casualty due to the fact those that fought alongside Kenshin were the most elite of his shinobi and among them was some of their best medic-nin, and the rest are speculated to have been in the shelters during the time of the attack.''

Here Hiruzen's face scrunched up as he ran the information through his head while it was a complete different estimate to what he averaged it to be it still possessed a problem for him due to the fact no casualties were reported within the Uzumaki. Kenshin must have took every precaution to safeguard his clansmen, and took the full brunt of Mida and his men with the most powerful of his clansmen at his side.

''Well even though the difference in estimate is high it doesn't change the outcome; even if my plan failed with Uzushio being destroyed. The second part of it couldn't have gone any better because now with the vast weakening of Kiri, Iwa and Kumo's forces and their withdrawal of their shinobi from the front lines gives us the breathing room needed. Then when we build up our forces we can launch our offensive while still under the guise of still being under that ceasefire agreement I proposed to them. Therefore I can send in the ANBU saboteurs in to begin rigging the villages weapons, siege engines, and their very own village's defenses.'' expressing this to the ANBU wasn't a bad thing while normally he would keep such information hidden only to his War Council this ANBU was different from his other ANBU.

Looking at the silent ANBU Hiruzen cracked a smile, ''Well it seems your mission is a success. Once again you astound me with your abilities as my top infiltration expert. Your actions have once again aided Konoha during these trialing times. Just as they did when you went and retrieved that information from Uzumaki Mito.'' he said with a grim smile as he stared down at the cloaked ANBU who remained stationary during his words.

That was still a mystery as to how this one ANBU was able to get such classified information from the woman who'd lived far longer then any of them ever had. Then again Mito no matter her status was still an old feeble woman with a weakening mind that was fragile like glass. And when signs of her passing came it revealed the perfect opportunity for Hiruzen to act. He had sent this particular ANBU Codenamed Obake to retrieve all the classified information directly from Mito's mind, and while it was still a mystery to how he had done it the results had been the same.

Hiruzen was rewarded with information to Uzushio's entire defense network, the layout of its very foundations, potential weak points that he had noted, and given to Mida who spread the word to both Mu and Z enticing them to invade. Even better was classified sealing techniques meant only for the eyes of the Uzumaki Clan. After those results had been given Mito had passed on just a few days after in her sleep. While his actions with taking advantage of the situation with his late sensei's wife could be considered monstrous Sarutobi was adamant in keep Konoha safe even if that meant going to the extremes to do so.

The ANBU Obake just bowed his head, ''I just do what I must to ensure Konoha and her people stay safe, Hokage-sama.'' he said where the Sandaime Hokage looked at the man with a smile of pride.

''Too true once again you prove your loyalty to Konoha is as powerful as ever, and your Will of Fire burns ever so fiercely. You truly are just like your father tell me how is he these days?'' he trailed on wanting to know about Obake's father's health. Obake remained motionless, but still responded out of respect for his leader.

''Tou-sama is doing fine his health is stable so far, but I do fear his time is coming close'' he said in a monotonous fashion. Frowning Hiruzen looked at Obake with a curious if not a bit alarmed glance.

''Why is that?''

''Call it...a gut feeling, Hokage-sama.'' it was clear that was all the man was willing to speak on the status of his fathers health, and Hiruzen could respect that, and so with a sigh the Sarutobi Head pocketed Obake's scroll for future inspection before he looked directly towards the ANBU.

''Very well, but I'm afraid I am going to have to send you back out in the field Obake. Now that I have the information regarding most of our enemies we can set out sights on Suna, and then begin building up for the offensive. However in the meantime I want you to go out on a search and scouting mission.'' he watched as Obake stood up straighter with his shoulders squared out while his attention was directly on him.

''Who's the objective, Hokage-sama?'' and it was then Hiruzen stared straight into Obake's eyes piercing through his mask's eye holes as he stated the objective.

''I want you to go out, and find any information regarding this unknown element, this supposed man who helped the Uzumaki Clan. If this one man was able to crush the main invasion force of three shinobi villages, and defeat two kages at the same time is a man to be both feared and watched. Without information on this man, and without knowing his ties, name, appearance or skill he could become a threat to the war effort. That's why I shall be giving you all the time and all the resources you need to find this man. When you find any information or even an accurate description of the man report back to me immediately, am I understood?'' there was an air of authority he excluded when he made this order, and it was Obake who bowed his head in acknowledgment of his leaders order.

''Hai Hokage-sama!''

''Then you're dismissed'' and with a wave of his hand Obake backed into the wall only to meld away erasing his existence along with his chakra signature and scent from where he once was. Nodding with this Hiruzen went back to the documents to his desk to prepare for the eventual meeting with his War Council. However if Hiruzen had been a bit more aware he would have seen the blue bird that had been perched on his window sill the entire time he spoke with Jiraiya and Orochimaru and Obake. With his back turned the blue bird chirped a tune before it flew off with its destination in mind.

**Senju Compound-Tsunade's Room**

The very same blue bird came flying through the window of one Senju Tsunade only to land on the floor directly infront of said blond haired Senju who watched it with a dull gaze. She remained impassive as the bird erupted in a poof of smoke only to reveal a perfect clone of herself. In all aspects it looked exactly like her 24 year old self standing a good height of 5'8 with fair skin tone. Her body was what made her stand out as it was one befitting a Kunoichi of her status. A woman who took her training seriously with her slim yet fit build with a D bust restrained by the fabric of her clothing. Like the real Tsunade it wore the exact same clothing of a black long sleeved T-shirt and black pants where the ends were tucked into her shinobi sandals and in addition to this was the medical tape wrapped around her shins. Finally over her upper torso was a gray chest guard with gray shoulder guards.

The clone of Tsunade had her same facial features where her usual warm honey brown eyes now held a glaze of sheer dull coldness one would have never seen on her before unless on the battlefield while her light blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face.

Nonetheless, the real Tsunade merely looked at her clone and said one simple word. ''Kai'' and with that command the clone vanished in a plume of smoke as its memories of what it had seen and heard came rushing to the forefront of her mind. And biting her lower lip Tsunade gripped the sheets of her bed as her mind began to comprehend all the information her Kage Bunshin. The debriefing of her two teammates with her sensei, and the words they exchanged, and about her condition and the words her sensei spoke with the ANBU called Obake rolled through her mind.

And each word spoken was like a dagger to the heart...

She didn't want to believe it, and had even denied it at the beginning, but...her Obaa-sama...she had been correct.

Konoha had betrayed her...

A single tear fell from her eye filled with all the betrayal and sorrow she felt as the blond haired Kunoichi struggled to come to terms with what she had just seen. What her sensei and teammates failed to understand was the fact that Tsunade had grown up under the guidance of Uzumaki Mito, her Obaa-sama. She had been her inspiration to become a Kunoichi, she had been the shoulder she cried on when she lost her little brother Nawaki, and she had been the one to help her when no one else would.

She'd built a strong connection with her Obaa-sama, and from when she was a child she would always tell her stories of her distant relatives. The Uzumaki Clan, and she'd always wished to meet them for herself, but the chance never came with her duties in Konoha far outweighing it that desire to meet with them. So the stories as a child had been the only thing she could learn about them, and through this Tsunade had gotten closer to her grandmother then most people thought possible.

She'd been there at her bedside when she was passing on praying to whatever Kami that was listening to hope she would get better, but in vain she knew it was not to be as her Obaa-sama had far out lived the normal lifespan of a mortal. Thanks in part to being an Uzumaki, but it didn't help ease the pain of losing her in the slightest. But in those last moments she had told Tsunade of what was transpiring behind their back. Konoha betraying her Obaa-sama's clan and the act someone had done something to her Obaa-sama to have released those secrets. Secrets she knew were classified information only known to the Clan Head of the Uzumaki from each generation. The fact that someone had been crawling inside her obaa-sama's mind in her state of weakness caused her stomach to churn, and to find out it was on the order of her own sensei made it only worse.

But strangely her Obaa-sama seemed...confident even to the end in something and even with the information taken from her, and given to the enemy she had been confident in her Clan surviving. Tsunade didn't understand why, but her Obaa-sama only kept a strong confidence in her Clan's survival. But now she knew why...

With the the information taken from scouting her sensei's meeting with her teammates and the ANBU Obake she learned that someone had helped her Obaa-sama's Clan survive the attack. Not only that, but had even caused the full retreat of their attacks along with nearly crippling the Nidaime Tsuchikage and Sandaime Raikage in the process. The amount of relief she felt when she heard that had nearly made her kage bunshin lose control from keeping her chakra down to such a level it left her clone feeling hollow.

But it paid off in the end...

Still Tsunade stood from her bed as she thought on what her grandmother told her seeing as everything she had said was indeed true. That infact her sensei had been willing to even sacrifice the Uzumaki Clan her last living relatives no matter the distance in the family tree made her question how deep rooted he had become. Had the teachings her grandfather and granduncle become so deep rooted in her sensei that he would do something this extreme or was protecting Konohagakure to such lengths the teachings her grandfather had taught her sensei?

Had her grandfather and granduncle's views on Konoha and the means to protect it mean to do anything to make sure it stayed protected even if that meant sacrificing their family to do so? How could she trust in something like that, and Hiruzen to expect her to stay loyal? Was he even going to tell her about this?!

Looking at the top of her dresser she saw two objects one being a scroll with the Uzumaki golden sigil locked in placed while the other was a strange hexagon like object wrapped in white cloth to hide what it was from her eyes. She remembered her grandmother passing these onto her from her frail shaky hands as she took her last breaths in the living world.

_'Remember Tsu-chan if should the time ever come...take this scroll and this object, and flee never look back. Konoha...is not what it seems, and its taken me this long to finally realize that the teachings your grandfather and granduncle will eventually lead the village to ruin. I failed to realize until my last moments, but I can at least save you from the eventual ruin of the village. Take these and flee to Uzushiogakure, and if you show them this scroll...they will let you in to see the current Clan head. Give him this scroll...it will explain everything...'_

She remembered crying at her bedside, but took the objects in honor of her wishes, but it was the next words that left her confused.

_'And as for that clothed object...should you ever reach Uzushio...you are to give that to a man you may not know what he looks like, but when you see him you will know it is him. The object will react to his presence...Tsu-chan...it is crucial this man gets this object at all costs...you have to promise me above all else...this object reaches him. Do you understand?'_

_'Y-yes...Obaa-sama...I promise...it will reach him...I swear it...but please save your strength'_ she'd said that while not fully understanding what she meant. But still in defiance her grandmother smiled at her even as she took her final moments in the living world.

_'There is no need Tsu-chan...my time has come, and I accept it peacefully...but your time is nowhere near close so use this time to find your one true place or comfort. Go and seek out your distant family...once they learn of the situation...I assure you they will welcome you with open arms...Goodbye my little Tsu-chan'_

_'….Obaa-sama?...Obaa-sama?!...wake up...OBAA-SAMA!'_

Wiping a stray tear from her eye Tsunade pushed away those thoughts as she grasped the two objects and pocketed them inside her pack. Then reaching to her forehead she yanked off the Konoha headband from her head before looking down at it. All the hard work she put forth into achieving the rank she had...only to realize everything she worked for was for a village that would desecrate the memory of her Obaa-sama, and would stomp on the alliance they held with her clan just so they would survive.

It made her...sick to even be a Konoha kunoichi...

It made her feel...used, betrayed, angry and above all else...she felt hatred for what her sensei had done to her distant relatives, and even more so for what he and this ANBU Obake did to her Obaa-sama.

She was disgusted to be a student to Sarutobi Hiruzen...

And she was disgusted to even be a Senju!

_Grooooaannn!_

The groaning of bending metal sounded off in her room as the blond gripped the headband until it was clunk of metal then without a second look she tossed it back causing it to plunge into the wall behind her.

Right into the portrait of her grandfather...

Walking toward the door Tsunade only had one place in mind that she could go a place she should have went from the start, and it would only be the next day that Konoha would come find out that...

Senju Tsunade had left Konoha.

**Numa no Kuni**

''Again''

Uzumaki Kushina could honestly say the last week since she and Naruto departed from her homeland had been a rather eventful week. Since the start of their trip Kushina had plunged into her training with gusto so she could enhance her skills because she knew her sister was going to be doing the same exact thing, and she was going to be under the guidance of their mother and father.

But that didn't bother her because Kushina actually found herself a teacher in her traveling companion. She still remembered when she started her training that she realized her skill in taijutsu was mediocre seeing as she had no style, and only followed through with beating the daylights out of anyone that mocked her about her hair. That was why she had tried to fix her taijutsu, and even before then she had her mother and father try to teach her Uzumaki Taijutsu styles, but none of them felt right to her so that was why she'd been trying to create her own.

That's where Naruto came in after she had asked him though she was hesitant to do so seeing as he really had no obligation to do so, and was already having her traveling with him. However she was surprised when the blond accepted in teaching her, but at the time he had told her should he help her that she would not complain or he would stop the moment she did. At the time she had been resolute, and told him she would never complain no matter what she had to go through.

This led to her getting to know something else about the blond...and that was the sheer fact...that Oda Naruto was a sadistic sadist of a teacher! She had the bruises, scraps and gashes to prove it which she gained from he spars she had with the man, and every time he was able to beat her back down with the simplest of effort. And he was even restraining himself to just one arm, and so far he hadn't once hit her with his own fists.

Walking toward the down redhead Naruto looked down at her, ''Is that all you have or are you done for today?'' his answer came in the response of her grinning before she jumped to her feet, and got back in her practiced stance. Staring resolutely at the blond Kushina once again readied herself.

''Hah! I'm nowhere near finished, ttebane!'' and with that she dashed toward the blond and just as she was within 3 feet of the blond she swung her leg out only for the blond to catch her foot, but twisting her body she lashed out with her other foot to kick off the blonds arm. Then when her feet hit the ground she jumped back at the blond with a fist aimed for his head which he blocked with the same arm. He surprised her when he grasped her wrist, and with a yelp he tossed her into the air, scowling the redhead looked down as she shot up in the air. ''Tch again with his scary strength..!'' righting herself in the air the redhead flipped in the air before she came back hurtling back down with gravity accelerating her descent. With the wind causing her hair to billow began to spin her body forward.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her tactic, and was slightly impressed with her reach in new tactics; accelerating her speed from the air with the use of gravity, and the increase of velocity with her spinning would certainly give her a much bigger boost in speed, and power. So standing where he was Naruto watched as the heiress came down toward him.

Then her leg lashed out in a drop kick where he once again brought up his arm only for his eyes to widen momentarily when he discovered it to be a feint as she actually landed on his arm. Her head snapped up to reveal her smirk before her free leg lashed out for his head which he ducked causing her to curse. Using that same foot to land on his spiked pauldron as a leverage she brought down her elbow on his head. But when his hand lashed out to deflect her attack caused her to curse before she spun behind him, and then she charged at his back.

Naruto turned around only for his hand to catch Kushina's fist, but his eyes narrowed when Kushina threw her other hand out, but she stopped just a few inches from his head. Then the center of her palms tarted glow before a spiked chain coated in blue chakra shot out he tilted his head to the side, but when he saw Kushina's hand twitch he reacted.

Turning his head back he saw the chain loop in reverse before I came toward him intent on impaling his head through.

_'Impressive she's learned on changing the trajectory of her chains...but still...this is not enough...'_ to the redheads shock Naruto reached out with her other hand for the first time during the spar and grasped the chain halting in its intended path. Then with a clench of his hand the chain was crushed like glass under his grip. Then turning his attention back on Kushina he saw her shock and took advantage of it. Letting go of her fist he grasped her wrist and with a light yank he pulled her into the air causing her to give a small eep before he hauled her in the air before swinging her down where once again Kushina was thrown like a rag doll before she met the cold hard ground like a long lost friend.

**Bam!**

With her head hitting the ground she jumped up to rub the growing red lump bulging on her head. Small tears threatened to leak out of her eyes due to pain, but she sucked it up yet she was once again reminded of the fact that her teacher had monster strength!

''Oww~ That hurt ttebane~'' she gave a small whine before she felt a shadow cast over her causing her too look up nervously to see Naruto looking down at her with a impassive expression. With his hands within his robes once more she felt herself almost on autopilot as she stood up on her feet.

''Dang Naruto-sensei your strength is as always monstrous to break my chains like that is freaking scary!'' she said with a sheepish grin. Naruto on the other hand just kept looking down at the young girl as he thought on as to the reasons as to why he took up the position of helping her with her Taijutsu.

Reason being was he didn't want to see such potential squandered, and put to waste when it could led in the right direction for it to rightfully bloom. At the beginning her Taijutsu was mediocre with it being that of a crude brawler type of style with no sense of countering, blocking or deflecting attacks. However with her extreme drive she had grown in skill from his teachings to start developing her own style which he theorized would rely heavily on frontal assault along with her natural flexibility and unpredictable nature would make her own style unique and a complete unknown to today's Taijutsu styles.

He'd also discovered that Kushina seemed to have a very fast growth rate if her vast reach in adapting to this new style was anything to go by. From what he learned Kushina was the learn as you go kind of person instead of those types that learned by being told. Meaning she learned through more practical means by seeing, and practicing something until she masters it. To be honest it was starting to annoy him at how many similar traits she was showing compared to himself when he was her age, and his partner was not helping matters at all.

Another thing was her chains, a unique ability to be sure and while he had yet to discover what they could fully do he had Kushina start to mix the use of her chains with her taijutsu style so in conjunction she would have an advantage over her enemies.

But they had one weakness...and that was one of which he was going to point out now.

''Those chains broke because of the fact you lack the intent to kill Kushina. I'm sure if you were intent on ending my life they would not have broke, but with a weak resolve on ending the life's of your enemy those chains will always remain a hollow shell unless you harden your resolve.'' chastising her about this had been a point he explained to her time and time again, but every time Kushina just couldn't come to terms with killing just yet.

And in the life of a Kunoichi...no...the life she chose...was the one of a Warrior on the battlefield where ending the lives of others was an ever day part of your life. She hadn't made her first skill that was to be sure since this was proving to be so difficult to get through to her. It was easy for him to understand since back then he'd been born, bred and raised as the heir to the Oda Clan, and as such was expected to kill anyone that dared to threaten his Clan.

And while Kushina was similar to him in many aspects seeing as she was the heiress to the Uzumaki Clan she had never truly stained her hands in the blood of her enemies. Never once watched the life of your victim drain from their eyes with you being the last sight they see before joining deaths sweet embrace.

Still as he watched the redhead look away from him he knew she was still innocent, and had yet to see the the darkest corners of what mankind could do. She'd only experienced one with the attempted rape of her person. She had yet to see the more crueler and darker side of the world she lived in.

Sooner or later she would learn though...

''I-I know sensei...'' truth was she didn't, she knew it and she knew Naruto knew as well. But she continued in softer tone a voice. ''But I cant even imagine trying to kill you Naruto-kun the very thought fills me with so much pain.'' she'd meant to keep that to herself, but the redhead didn't know of Naruto's enhanced sharp hearing, and thus he heard her clear as a whistle which confused him as to why she said that.

Before the blond knew it his had was resting ontop of Kushina's head causing her eyes to widen before her face flushed red at his touch. To her embarrassment she actually dug her head deeper into his hand while an idle thought passed her by.

_'His hand feels...warm'_

''Still you did very well, you are progressing quicker then expected with forming your own taijutsu style, but you still have ways to go, and even further when adding your chains in to make for a conjunctionopf the two. But if you work on hardening your resolve you should do fine. Now go rest up we leave before the break of dawn.'' he said while Kushina gave a small hum on content.

''Mmm thank you sensei~'' and with that said he released her head missing her disappointed look before she stood up and walked back towards their campsite. However Naruto glanced her way, and his eyes narrowed upon seeing her the bruises on her body starting to already fade while her cuts and gashes were producing small amounts of steam as they closed up.

_'Hm the beast within her is healing her wounds at a exponential rate'_

He'd learned long ago of the secondary chakra source in Kushina from the first moment he saw her, and to his surprise it felt familiar to that of the Juubi, but it was nowhere near as strong nor as malicious as that beast. Still he could feel a very powerful entity sealed inside Kushina which Naruto theorized why Kenshin had spoken of her as something called a Jinchuuriki.

A Human Sacrifice...

The word left a bad taste in his mouth...what exactly had that fool Sage done during his sleep?

_'Still the beast has yet to do anything harmful to Kushina's well being besides healing her wounds, and until such a time appears I will stay my hand...for now.'_

_'Agreed wouldn't want your little protege scarred for life by something that is anyway shape or form connected to that crazed Ten-tails would we?'_ Naruto felt his brow tick as his partner once again spoke his mind within his inner world. But he didn't feel like arguing with his old friend.

Besides there were more important matters to attend to...

When he felt Kushina vanish from his sight he looked to the far distance where his eyes narrowed in suspicion. For a long while now he had sensed a familiar signal similar to when he sensed the first tablet, and that started when he and Kushina first entered Oto no Kuni. But as he and his protege drew closer he could feel something lurking in the mix of this signal. It was an energy signature that was both familiar to him, but it also seemed alive in the very ground beneath him.

It was malicious, dark, full of hatred to the point of no return and at first he thought it was a dark spirit, but that wasn't the case seeing as whatever this was held a much bigger threat then some simple dark spirit. The very spiritual realm echoed as wails of agony and despair of hundreds of lost souls screamed from the vast reaches from the four corners of the realm all caused by this malicious aura. The encroaching darkness was familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

But he knew one thing...whatever it was...was right there with the tablet...

_'It may seem this trip may prove to be more eventful then I first thought...'_

**End**

**Okay I'm ending it here for now guys because right now my head is pounding from all the ideas I put into this one chapter. So I'm dead tired, but I will check this over for any mistakes I can see before I head to bed.**

**Now as a warning for you guys if you continue to read this things will begin to get more complicated as the story progresses as I just came up with an idea worthy of even Kubo-sama's attention. ^^**

**NOW onto other news I will be updating my two other stories soon so those that have read it be on the look out for them.**

**So tell me what you guys think was it Bad? Good? Horrible? A bit too much detail? Tell me in a review please ^^**

**Now off to bed!**

**Ja'ne!**

**P.S: I will be going over this chapter again for a secondary proofread when I wake up cause right now I'm dead exhausted and I am sure I missed something -.-**

**Obake:** Ghost

**Obaa:** Grandmother

**Dobe: **Idiot


	5. The Pendulum Swings Part 2

**********WARNING! READ THIS IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE!**

**************I am only addressing this to those that have read this before I rewrote part of it i you have not read the whole thing if you HAVE skip to the part where Naruto and Moryo meet that is where the changes begin. I put ALOT of changes into this some were intentional and some were not, but it felt good either way to put in. You MUST read this to understand the future chapters to come or you will be confused.**

**************That is all, Now Enjoy**

**Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei**

**Chapter 4: The Pendulum Swings Part 2 **

Uzumaki Kenshin could not keep the smile that crept on his face as he looked down at the reports laying on his desk every report he'd been given was already making this day better and better. It had been nearly two full weeks since the attack on his home, and the same day of the attempted invasion one of his two daughters had left with the man who had saved them from complete extinction. Since their departure Kenshin had taken the reigns with his villages security from calling back the shinobi and kunoichi back out from the field to calling for a total lock down on the village.

After this he, Kirara and the Elders started on the reconstruction for their Defense Grid since obviously it's weaknesses were known thus they needed to rebuild it from the ground up. The first objective was the whirlpools surrounding Uzu no Kuni with their seals changed with a secondary and third seal overlapping the new one with a trap in case someone tried to tamper with the whirlpool seals on the sea floor they wouldn't be coming back up due to a high intensity electric shock.

The second objective was to reconfigure the weakness in their waterway which after investigating showed the other end where the water flowed out from the village had a sizable hole where the chain seal that connected with the entire waterway seal grid was burned out from an alien chakra source that overpowered its own energy source. Therefore the weakest link to the waterways seal was snuffed out thus disarming the rest of the seals which led to Mida coming through in the first place.

However the only people that knew of this was each Uzumaki Clan Head that came before that knew of the village's security defense seals.

But they were able to patch it up, and with some patience was able to rip out the old seals, and was replaced with an entirely new set of seals that were designed to channel through an entire network from all through the waterway while a second overlapping seal was placed on each to negate any foreign chakra from entering and a third seal which each held a chakra lasting circuit which would regenerate any physical damage done to the Seal tag itself.

These new seals however were all connected to their new defense to attacks on their home, and were only a smart part to the upgrades and even more advancements they had taken into building into the village, and all around Uzu no Kuni, and its oceans. While the whirlpool defense system was fixed his wife had struck gold with an idea that at first sounded impossible, but low and behold she had done it. She'd created a barrier array seal that covered the entire isle of Uzu no Kuni which linked directly with the seals on the sea floor which would alert them of any foreign chakra signatures coming to their isle no matter how small or en mass it was.

Then she made a secondary barrier to surround the village itself which would act as a Ninjutsu negation barrier with 12 point seal tags around the village walls where they were each shrouded with their own genjutsu's to confused any invaders and lead them astray, and should they break that and even try to take the seal tag off.

Then they would be in for one nasty surprise...

Kenshin shuddered from the sadism his wife could give to anyone that dared to attack their home...she looked so sweet from the outside, but on the inside he would swear up and down, left and right she could make the Kyuubi cringe.

That was not all however as she relayed of the attempted infiltration of two suspected shinobi of whom Kenshin already knew of. With that in mind he'd had the shelter's underground system defenses and escape routes reconfigured, and any attempt from foreign intruders would not just send them back into the ocean, but thanks to an new addition to a few seals the turbulent water pressure would crush their bodies before they even reached above sea level.

Another part of the project of fixing the villages defenses was its walls true they were made purely out of Sekkiseki a special type of mineral only found on their lands which held special properties to negate a great deal of damage from heavy sieges to incredibly land changing Ninjutsu's. However to make sure it stood he added a self preservation seal to the walls with a number of reinforcement seals to strengthen the walls durability.

Still he rubbed his temples whilst giving a sigh, _'While we're nearing completion we still have Konoha to deal with. If I know Hiruzen he'll try to do something, anything to cover it up, and with his moniker as the professor he will do anything in a manner to make it seem like Konoha had no part in it.'_ then his eyes hardened as he the thought of the attack on his home came rushing back still fresh in his mind. The confession from Mida of Hiruzen's involvement in the attack all for a simple ceasefire for the war.

Years, decades of an alliance broken because of this, but also the endangerment of one of his daughters, Kushina! For that...

For that reason alone he would not forgive Konoha nor its leaders...

But as he thought on it his mind went to other matters concerning the village. The Clan as a whole was still a bit shaken, but they were returning to normal however the older generation knew something was going to happen which was why they were already training their oldest children for inevitable clash that was to happen. Then came the matter with his family, with Kushina away with Naruto, and her safety assured if not definitely he and Kirara had focused on Erza's training.

And with all that's happened Erza had taken her training much more seriously, and the results were bearing fruit. Naturally Erza was like her twin sister, but was also at the same time very different. While she was adequate in close combat her true talent flourished in the use of Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu which was a natural aspect for all Uzumaki, some talent in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Because of these talents they had developed a training schedule for her, and on their spare time they would teach her witch each of them sharing positions as her Sensei.

And for these two weeks Erza had progressed rather well all things considered, and it helped that Erza was more of the calm headed sibling then her hotheaded sister. Kirara was merciless with her as she attached a number of seals to her body that restrained her chakra to the bare minimum so it would stretch her chakra reserves to greater capacities so it would allow her more chakra to enter her body so it could instinctively survive while also a few seals on both her wrists and ankles that increased he weight of each limb.

Again Kenshin gave a hum as he thought on how sadistic Kirara was even with her own children, but when it came to training she was a demon in mortal flesh. Good thing Erza was still too young for the more advanced stuff...

So all in all her Kenjutsu was good possibly High Genin by shinobi standards, but take the seals off and he'd have to say she was at least High Chunin, and while she was working on a few Clan styles she was also working on making her own which was impressive to say the least. They also worked on her Genjutsu talent which she used to just dispel Genjutsu's and practice on just the C-Rank levels as of now. You could never be too careful with Genjutsu cause with the slightest mistake of a hand sign could cause it to back on you, and leave you trapped in a false reality.

He cringed at the sheer thought of that happening to Erza or Kushina for that matter.

Her Ninjutsu was progressing quite well considering Erza was already working on the more advanced aspects of Ninjutsu. She and Kushina had both already learned the basics after Kirara had beaten it into them from a very young age, but Erza showed a far more adept talent cause she liked to try and infuse the elements in anything she could hold which now involved her own katana which was in reality a very advanced form of elemental manipulation with chakra collaboration.

That wasn't to say Kushina wasn't good at Ninjutsu it was just her attempts were far more...destructive. Still if the two siblings shared one thing it was that at a very young age they had always been fascinated with it especially with the elements. Among them her favorite being _Fire_. He could still remember a fond memory of Kushina and Erza as toddlers looking at a candle flame like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Cracking a chuckle at the memory he creased his hands together, and looked down at the reports before him.

The Elders, Uzumaki who fought, bled for the Clan who lived past their physical ability for their more active duties were given the role as an Elder who would give off their wisdom to the next Generation. They were few in number, but those that still lived were ones that were still helping the Clan with the wisdom of years, decades and some a century worth of knowledge passed down to the next generation. Their knowledge in the Clan, the History of the world and talent in Fuinjutsu was bar none and was only surpassed by the Uzumaki Mito-sama herself. Though they were old they could nonetheless be as dangerous as any Shinobi in their own unique field of the Clans Fuinjustu.

After all Kenshin had witnessed it from his Great Grandfather beat down his own father with just a few movement of his hands he created an advanced Fuinjutsu that had put his father down in mere seconds, and he was at the old age of 108 before passing on his wisdom which his father passed onto him.

Lately he'd been meeting with them in discussion on what to do next as their secondary role was to be acting Advisor's to the Clan Head, and their advice had been extremely helpful with the reconstruction of the Villages Defense System, but after that they had been speaking with him concerning the matter of one particular blond haired man coming, and not only helping in the taking out the invasion, but was now the very person watching over one of the two heiresses of the Uzumaki Clan was something that shook them.

Kenshin had made it very clear that Naruto was an ally one he could say without a doubt was an even more trustworthy and honorable individual who he could keep his trust in the man to keep Kushina safe. That said he did not relay any information as to who Naruto really was nor his link to the Clan in anyway that information was restricted between him, Kirara, his two daughters and Naruto himself.

But that did not stop the Clan, the village as a whole to recognize his feat as rumors did fly around as people remembered seeing Naruto coming into the village with Kushina in tow upon her rescue. Then with the rumors of his action in the invasion flew from the shinobi had actually sparked a budding ember of recognition and respect amongst his Clan. While the majority have yet to see him personally besides those when he first arrived his appearance was still whispered amongst his Clansmen. The news of him taking Kushina with him had been kept strictly secret amongst him, Kirara, Erza and the Elders if news of that was ever leaked then Kushina would be targeted again and while he doubted she would be in mortal danger with Naruto as her traveling companion he was her father and as such was reason enough to worry.

Closing his eyes Kenshin let out a sigh as an amusing afterthought passed him by, _'Heh if this progresses Naruto-san may just have himself a home amongst the Uzumaki.'_ the thought wasn't all that impossible seeing as he was the Oda heir. The Clan that had from what he heard from Naruto had been the ones to teach the Uzumaki Clans Ancestors how to fend for themselves. So him having a home amongst the Uzumaki wasn't all that impossible.

However all these thoughts abruptly ended when he felt a rushing chakra signature coming his way, schooling his features he leaned forward as a Uzu-shushin rose before his gaze. When it vanished it revealed to be one of his personal Uzu ANBU. Looking at the ANBU in question he spoke.

''Report''

The ANBU saluted, ''Hai! Uzukage-sama we have detained a trespasser trying to enter our lands, and she didn't even show a sign of restraint when we found her. Her vessel was crushed, but she washed up to our shores. Normally we would have filed this in report, but...the person in question is...important.'' the ANBU said with slight hesitation causing Kenshin to raise an eyebrow. While he was glad to hear the whirlpool defenses were working he was wondering how someone was even able to escape the whirlpools turbulence.

Still he put that on hold as his eyes hardened into a cold glaze, ''And who is this important trespasser? And why has she not been taken to the Interrogation Unit? He said, his voice questioning his ANBU's actions causing the man to tense under his leaders gaze, but nonetheless stood firm.

''It is...Senju Tsunade sir, and she is asking to speak with you personally. She bears the bears a scroll with the insignia of the Uzumaki Clan Head'' he said causing Kenshin's eyes to widen in shock. Senju Tsunade? Here? It was rare for the woman to ever be alone unless with her two teammates and more so because of the fact that she was the last living Senju in the Shinobi world. Hiruzen barely ever let her leave Konoha unless on a mission or during the War effort so it was a surprise to hear the young woman was here and alone in a territory that was hostile to all Konoha shinobi.

His features however went stony at the information because if what his ANBU reported was accurate then Tsunade held information that he needed to confirm his suspicions, but why would she even give it and risk betraying Konoha? That was after all the home her Grandfather built with the help of Uchiha Madara along with the Uzumaki's Clans support in constructing its insignia.

_'Whatever the case if the information is this dire I will hear it out and from there I'll judge on what to do with her.'_ looking to his ANBU he gave him a nod. ''Go and bring her here, and make sure you are hidden I do not want the rest of the Clan to see her until I know all of the details.'' the ANBU to nod.

''Hai!'' vanishing in another Uzu-shushin Kenshin sat and waited, and he didn't have to wait long cause in just a short 3 minutes a number of swirling masses of water erupted in his office before the water evaporated to reveal the ANBU who reported to him, and three more two of which stood side by side their captive and the other behind her keeping her wrists tied with restraint seals and chakra suppressing seals on her body.

Then his gaze fell on Tsunade Senju, and while he had never met the young girl he saw how much resemblance she held to her Grandmother. From seeing a portrait of Mito when she was young he could see Tsunade inherited her face which was set in a emotionless one, mouth which was formed into a grim line and her eyes while not the same color were the same shape, and right now her brown eyes looked as dead as a corpse as she kept a gaze directly level with his own.

Looking at her appearance Tsunade did inherit much from Mito, but he could see her trip here had been rather difficult apart from being soaked to the bone she held a few scraped and bruises no doubt from crossing such a distance from Konoha to Uzushio was a test of endurance plus with the lands being ravaged by War she no doubt encountered a few enemies.

But he cared for none of this, and instead looked directly into Tsunade's brown eyes. ''Now, mind giving me one reason why I have yet to end your life where you stand, Senju Tsunade. It best be a good one for right now you are in hostile territory, and I can and _will_ throw you into the Interrogation Unit. So speak, and _speak quickly _my patience is wearing thin.'' he voiced causing Tsunade to flinch, but held her gaze level with his own, and wordlessly reached into her pack causing the ANBU to tense, but Kenshin merely raised his hand while his eyes stayed on her every move. His body ready to react at the slightest movement, and should such happen he would not hesitate to remove her head from her shoulders.

Pulling her hand out of her pack Tsunade pulled out the scroll given to her by her late Obaa-sama where she looked back up to Kenshin. From there she carefully and as cautious as she could be revealed to him the scroll. It was then when Kenshin's eyes fell on the scroll did his eyes light up with recognition of the golden insignia before they narrowed on Tsunade. If she had this with her...then...

''Serpent, Shark, Turtle, Whale leave us.'' he spoke addressing the ANBU who from hearing his change of tone becoming borderline dead nodded with a small hair before they vanished in a plume of smoke. As they left he kept his gaze on Tsunade before he nodded and taking that as an unasked command she tossed the scroll where he caught it. Giving her one last hard gaze he looked down at the scroll gazing down at the golden Uzumaki symbol insignia.

''Obaa-sama or as she is known here Uzumaki Mito told me the only way I could see you personally was to give you this scroll. She told me this would explain everything...'' she said which Kenshin took note of her saddened tone causing an inkling of concern to bubble up for Mito. Had something happened?!

''...Well she was right on the first part because what you have here child is the an honorary locket bestowed upon each Uzumaki Clan Head. It only further certifies that this is Mito's because her initials are engraved on the backside of the locket.'' he said flipping it so she could see the words. U. M. This caused Tsunade to blink in surprise before Kenshin spoke once more.

''But that does not mean it will excuse you of your reason of trespassing on our lands...whatever is in this scroll...you better _pray _that it can save your life.'' he said giving Tsunade a glare so cold the blond shivered from the sheer ruthlessness in the mans eyes. They felt_-no-_they were even more fearsome then her sensei's. The longer he kept his gaze the more Tsunade felt her body grow weak and helpless as if she was nothing more then a petulant child again. It made her feel like...like...

She was in the presence of someone who was on the level of her grandfather Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara!

_'Good kami, Hiruzen you've made a terrifying enemy Hiruzen...'_ she wouldn't ever call him by 'Sensei' seeing as what he'd done had destroyed any respect she held toward him. Hesitantly she gave a nod causing Kenshin to look back at the scroll before he unclasped the locket before placing it at the side, and from there he unfurled the scroll to read is contents.

_Dear Uzumaki Kenshin_

_Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan_

_You may be wondering what's happened, why Tsunade is here giving you this scroll instead of myself. I shall explain to you what has happened; first undoubtedly the Clan has been attacked by whoever Hiruzen allied with. If so you may wonder as to how they got past our defenses and I shall explain soon. First let me just say that...when you receive this then I have passed on from this world. No doubt Konoha's leaders are keeping my death hidden, but you must know that my death has occurred._

_Because in my death...I have failed the Clan...I die realizing all the lies, deceits and betrayals Konoha has covered up, and being too late to do anything about it. I too became a victim in Hiruzen's campaign of having Konoha become his idealistic major superpower. He used a particular shinobi with abilities that far surpassed the normal boundary. He wasn't a Yamanaka, but his ability was...too strong. This shinobi invaded my mind and took hold of my weak self, and stole our villages secrets all of the information garnered for the past century he took._

_But I was able to at least find out his motive, but that exerted all of my willpower...Hiruzen wanted these secrets so he could give them to our enemies in a way to make a deal. No doubt in result our home was attacked, but it brought me so much relief that our home survived._

_In short, Konoha has betrayed the Uzumaki Clan, their betrayal runs as deeps as their foundations when our alliance was first forged with the Senju Clan. The teachings of Hashirama have left an impression on these people especially on Hiruzen to protect Konoha at all costs that they would betray their own allies to do so...I have lost all faith in them...and it is my greatest failure to know I was too late to stop it._

_But...while I failed...Tsunade...show her mercy as one last wish from an old woman...she knew none of this till now. Hiruzen kept everything from her, and I give you my word she wants to hold true to the Uzumaki way. If she has come then she has forsaken Konoha...so she could be with the only family she has left. Please...show mercy on her..._

_I...grow tired now...my time is growing closer...I must rest now..._

_Sincerely, _

_Uzumaki Mito_

Tsunade started to grow worried at the unresponsive man who just kept his head down low with his eyes directly on the scroll. She could read nothing from his body stature, but the rising tension in the air was causing goosebumps to come up while the hairs on the back of her necks stood up. It only got worse as Kenshin slowly put down the scroll before he spoke, his voice giving off a tone of complete coldness that border lined frigid like an icy tundra.

_''Rest in peace, Mito-sama...''_

Then he raised his head, and it was then Tsunade bore witness to his face which was set in a furious expression, but it was his eyes that truly frightened her. They were glazed over with so much hate, so much rage and anger that it was becoming cold inferno of pure _hate._ His brown orbs were smoldering with all this hate and more as he came to terms with what was written in the scroll.

Then with incredible control he reigned this all back in causing him to look completely cold to every living thing. He turned his gaze on Tsunade causing her to freeze on the spot before he spoke.

''ANBU!'' he spat causing two of his shinobi to appear in his office whilst Tsunade flinched, ''Take this Senju to our detainment cells until I've decided what to do with her!'' he said and the ANBU gave a hai before they took Tsunade who offered no restraint cause she knew in this situation any offensive actions would be met with lethal force. And she was not about to make an enemy out of the only family she has left. As Kenshin watched them leave he wordlessly tapped a seal under his desk causing it to light up.

Then seconds later a number of swirling masses of water came in only to reveal 5 elderly men and women, 3 of whom were men while two were women, but all 5 were giving Kenshin a serious gaze. Kenshin met their elderly hard gaze with his own as he stood from his desk from there he turned towards the window of his office so he was looking out from the village to the mainland where his eyes narrowed.

''Thank you for coming, honorable Elders, but it is time I gave my decision concerning Konoha.'' he said causing all of them to frown as tension rose within their bodies. This was something they had all been waiting for, and as such Kenshin was ready to whole heartedly give it.

''I have confirmed evidence of their betrayal...I have a here a scroll delivered to me personally from Senju Tsunade herself. The Granddaughter of our very own Uzumaki Mito, and the contents within are truly...staggering, but it explains so much.'' he said holding said scroll in hand. The Elder's eyes bulged at this piece of information. But from the look in their leader eyes it was nothing good.

''First off, Mito-sama...has passed away, but it confirms our suspicions that Hiruzen had done something to her to get our village secrets. He used a shinobi to steal these very secrets in her state of weakness.'' he said before he tossed the scroll their way. As one caught it he unfurled it so they could read it themselves.

By the end of it Kenshin could see the disgust, outrage and varied other emotions flooding their faces.

''How dare he...'' an Elder muttered while Kenshin gave a grave nod in return before he turned his gaze out the village. ''There is no mistaking either that this is Mito's very own handwriting as it carries her own unique chakra signature in the oil she wrote in.'' another elder muttered whilst the rest nodded in acknowledgment. They then turned their attention to the silent Kenshin who kept his back directly to them.

''What should we do, Uzukage-sama?'' they asked while Kenshin remained silent for a few seconds, but they could literally feel the rage rolling off him in waves, and if they weren't the veteran shinobi and kunoichi they were then they too would have been effected by it.

''Prepare our forces, it is time the Uzumaki Clan took a stand in this war...Konoha will suffer for this, but first we will make Konoha realize the mistake they've made. I want an messenger bird sent to Konoha along with Hi no Kuni's Fire Daimyo. I want a summons to be made in exactly 2 months from now!'' Kenshin ordered where the Elders nodded.

''We will strip them of their pride, we will tear down all they hold in high regard, and when they are on their knee's begging for mercy. We will strike them down with all the fury of the entire Uzumaki Clan, This I swear!'' he said causing the Elders to smile in pride from their leaders words.

It was time to go on the Offensive!

**Same Time-Oni no Kuni**

Kushina had to wince as she bandaged the scraps she adorned on her body her body was bruised, beaten and bloody from all the spars and training sessions she's had for the past two weeks while traveling with Naruto who she had so lovingly came to nickname him as the Devil in the flesh! Seriously, she thought he was harsh at the beginning when she was showing signs of improvement he only increased the regime to levels that would have broken any other normal person, but to prove herself she pushed on.

That alone gained his recognition something she was proud about as she came to find out gaining his recognition was incredibly hard if not impossible, but she had done it. But kami forbid his training session were torture!

She actually starting to wonder if he was some type of sadist!

Though Kushina would not regret it as her improvement had grown tremendously in just these two weeks. No longer did she feel like a weak or helpless girl, but she felt more like a growing kunoichi that would make her Clan proud, but more importantly Naruto proud of her. During their travels Naruto had been teaching on her abilities, but was lecturing her about her lack of resolve with ending the life's of her foes. It wasn't like she didn't understand what he was saying it was her lack of wanting to kill was what held her back. Shew knew that born in the world of shinobi especially during the time of war it was kill or be killed, and from Naruto's words he had laid it out bare, blunt and straight to the point.

_'One day Kushina you will learn that to survive in this world killing is an absolute necessity there are no alternatives for on the battlefield no one will show the other mercy. For you to grow truly strong you must break this hesitation to kill for it is a weakness that if you don't overcome will be the death of you. The lessons I've taught you will only bring you so far until the time comes for you to harden your resolve, and do what must be done to survive in this bloody world.'_

Those were his very words he left for her, and they were still lingering to the forefront of her mind during their travel. Maybe living the life as the heiress to the Uzumaki Clan had sheltered her from the true horrors of the shinobi world, but she digressed that Naruto was right and at some point she could need to kill to survive.

But could she really kill? To end the life of another? Her companion made it look incredibly easy as if he'd been doing it since he could walk. Then again she didn't know much about his past which she had put on her list of things to learn about her enigmatic blond haired savior. Though she did pride herself on at least knowing more about him, and spent more time around him then anyone else so she could count that.

Still the redhead grinned at the results of her training for the second week of her travels with the blond their spars were getting longer even if they ended up the same with her eating the dirt each time. She was still progressing well enough for her liking, her progress in her own taijutsu style was budding well. First off was that she had learned to incorporate her chains into her style a lot more fluently causing the style to be even more unique and true to her character unpredictable.

Who could predict facing her battle before having a chakra spiked chain coming out of any point of her body where it could strangle, impale or even shred them apart before they even knew what happened?

She had felt herself getting much stronger and faster along with her reflexes which she thought was because her only opponent was Naruto who in her mind was monstrously strong and a speed demon to boot! While she hadn't ever seen him use any of his true power besides when he killed those that attempted to defile her, and even then she knew he was holding back so much she didn't know how she just did.

Speaking of said blond she found her gaze looking up at her side to see the ever impassive blond walking in his ever steady balanced stride with his cold blue eyes locked forward ever on the watch with an eternal vigil. Said blonde had kept his stride a moderate pace, but Kushina couldn't help but think that the blond was heading for something.

Reason she thought this was because he was heading in the same direction since they entered Oni no Kuni.

And indeed her thoughts were justified as Naruto was indeed heading for one location, but it was more then just that as the blond could feel the malicious aura he'd felt for awhile was getting stronger with each step he took. His eyes flickered out to the distance where they narrowed upon a mountain in the vast distance he could feel the source of it coming from that mountain, and whatever it was seemed to be getting stronger as time passed.

His hand rested upon the pommel of his katana coming in touch with his old friend.

_'This energy feels familiar does it not?'_

_'Hm indeed it does if at first it felt like a dark spirit left, but with us being this close I can feel that is not the case.'_ Naruto mentally agreed with him as he and his redhead companion edged ever closer to the mountain.

_'If I had to wager it could be that troublesome demon again...'_ he thought with a small frown as another wave of the malicious aura washed over him which solidified his words. His inner tenant seemed to give a hum of agreement as he to felt the dark vile aura come over his partner.

_'Ah yes it sure feels like it, but didn't we deal him with before? I mean you DID tear his body from his soul, and separated the two. So who could be foolish enough to unleash him again?'_ he said causing Naruto to internally scoff. _'You forget old friend, mortals never change no matter how much time passes, and while some are not like others that does not excuse those that are willing to do anything for power. And in this case I would not be surprised that demon reached out to a mortal and influenced him with the promise for eternal power.'_ the Oda thought where he felt his partner nod in agreement.

_'True, but you speak as if you are no longer a mortal my friend...'_ he said a bit concerned with his partner, and Naruto just remained silent for a only a moment before he answered him.

_'You know all too well of what I am now what I did as the heir of the Oda Clan, all that I have done for the Clans sake. I am bathed in the blood of countless, I have ended the life's equivalent to an entire civilization. I have committed atrocities numerous times over and over. I've ended the life's of children, mothers and husbands, lovers, and parents all to protect my Clan. Do I regret what I've done? No...but I cannot be called human anymore..._' he thought with a tone of finality which his partner sensed that Naruto was done with the conversation.

But unknown to him his partner looked through his eyes so that he could see the happily smiling redhead walking by his side.

_'Perhaps, but I think you will find something that will be worth fighting for even if you become a monster in the process. Even when you attain your goal...you will find something even more precious to fight for, and to protect at all costs. And that thing is much closer then you think...'_ the inner spirit thought with an amused expression. Even if his partner was as strong, powerful and monstrously terrifying to his enemies he was still inexperienced to so much more. And he knew that this young girl would be the one to help him in more ways the one.

Shaking his head Naruto returning to the task at hand with his eyes solely glued on the mountain he and Kushina walked on.

**Mt. Fuhai**

''D-do you really think Yoshina-sama will be able to seal the beast back into its prison? I mean this thing had been imprisoned for so many years who knows what it's been doing since its imprisonment.'' a guard spoke to the other who just gave a hesitant nod.

''Maybe, Yoshina-sama has indeed proven to be an exceptional priestess in the spiritual arts of exorcising demons. This one however has been said to be on an entirely different level then your average demon, it was said it planned to destroy the world long ago. So its power no matter how long its been sealed cannot be underestimated'' he said getting a nod from the guard.

''Yeah, while I don't know much since all information concerning the demon was held strictly with the Priestess's lineage it is said the demon threatened the entire world's destruction. So I too am wary of whatever power it holds, and am hoping Yoshina-sama can imprison it before it is released.'' he said with a small frown. The other guard just frowned before he spoke.

''I know, but Yoshina-sama has proven her ability in the exorcising of demons so maybe she won't much trouble with this one. It's not like the demon was completely released...right?'' he said only for a seed of worry grow when the other guard remained silent.

''Whoever it was that dealt with weakening the seal knew what he was doing because he was able to bypass the ancient barrier. He was also able to bypass of defenses, and got to the heart of the demons prison, and that was 3 hours before we received conformation of this from our last surviving scout, and he died shortly after from his wounds. So to say how much the seal has been weakened I am not sure, but I'm willing to bet its past moderate damage.'' which the other guard frowned in response.

''If that's the case...then won't she have to use the-'' however he stopped when his eyes caught something out in the distance. Squinting his eyes they widened when he saw two figures walking toward them. Squinting they could make them out as the fog cleared up some, and who was revealed cause them to blink in surprise.

It was two people one of which was a young girl who looked to be 13 years old. She had long red hair with violet eyes that looked up forward with a pensive expression. She wore clothing that seemed a bit foreign to them with all the red colors, but the swirling insignia he bore looked familiar. However while the young redhead didn't look that threatening that wasn't the case with her companion who drew their attention the most. In stark contrast to the red haired girl stood a much taller man with long spiky golden hair that flowed behind him with each step. Cold and sharp blue orbs stared past them with an impassive expression.

While the girl wore clothing that looked a bit like a shinobi's garments this man wore something that befit a man of noble stature which only increased the aura of authority he gave off. The feeling to be respectful to the man as he came closer was strong and only got stronger as he got closer. His clothing even with is incredible tailoring was extremely foreign to them as they hadn't seen anyone wear such clothing. The only strange thing above all else was that the noble looking blond had a katana kept tucked in his sash on his left hip.

Other then that this blond looked and felt like a Daimyo!

Still brandishing their weapons the first guard spoke, ''Halt! You are trespassing on sacred ground leave now!'' but the two kept coming, and just as they were mere feet from their position. The blond merely vanished before appearing before the two surprised guards. Then before they could react he raised his hand before he swept it over their eyes.

''Sleep'' with that single command the two guards eyes drooped before they felt to the ground lost in the land of dreams. Putting his hand back in his sleeves he looked towards Kushina, and raised an eyebrow when she looked at the guards to him with a look of interest.

''What did you do to them, Naruto-sensei?'' she said as she poked the two guards with a stick curious as they seemed to deep in slumber to even react. Looking toward the blond he blinked before he answered.

''I just put them into a deep slumber enforcing my spiritual energy on their minds making them feel as if they hadn't slept for days. Therefore they will fall dead on their feet giving us more time to get going. Now let's move before that troublesome demon is released.'' he said with a small frown while Kushina seemed awed if not a bit excited by his technique.

But sensing the dire situation in her sensei's voice she kept her excitement down, and put on a determined expression. She followed Naruto while the blond inspected the cave for a mere minute looking from the top to both sides of the cave and what he saw made his eyes narrow. The talisman that was supposed to be at the top of the caves entrance was burned out while the two other talismans on both sides of the cave were ripped in half with the lower ends completely burned away.

Looking into the darkness of the cave he let out senses reach out before he along with his student began to delve into the darkness with the only light being the dimly lit torches. As the two traversed Naruto felt his senses detect numerous signatures within. Keeping his face forward he spoke to his redhead companion. ''Kushina, be wary for there are many energy signatures within, and possibly they will all be hostile.'' he said glancing her way where the redhead seemed to understand the subtle movement of his eyes.

He was testing her, to see if she would kill to survive something she'd been hesitant for along time now, but when her gaze met his she grew determined. Determined to meet his expectation and surpass them just so that she could gain his recognition, and prove herself to no longer be the weak little girl she once was. Looking ahead Kushina narrowed her eyes, and nodded.

''I understand, sensei.''

Keeping his gaze on her for a few seconds Naruto nodded before turning his gaze forward to where he felt the second tablet through the waves of demonic energy bouncing off every wall. With the intent to find out more of what Kisuke left for him he walked on intent of ending anything and anyone in his way.

**Mt. Fuhai-Inner Chamber**

To say Kushina was shocked when she and Naruto finally reached the inner chamber of the mountain would be a vast understatement. When she first came in her senses were overwhelmed by a few things, and the first above all else was the mass amount of sulfur she smelt flood her nose which she found out came from the center of the chamber where lava was boiling. The second was the sight of network of rock trails that traveled to the center of the chamber where she beheld the sight of what looked like giant rock formation with 5 red pillars shooting upwards. Then there was the vast amounts of strings that held paper tags that looked completely alien to her in terms of Fuinjutsu for it looked something different yet similar.

However it was the final thing that made her eyes widen in shock...

''I want my kaa-san!''

''W-where am I?! Where's Jii-san!?''

''Waaaahhh!''

Cries and wails of children echoed within the chamber which came from a total of 5 iron cages situated all around the circle of lava. Keeping the cages from falling into the lava was just a simple iron chain. Still to see the sight of all the children rapped in the cages left Kushina wide eyed in a stunned state. Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes before his gaze fell on all the mercenaries around the chamber whom seemed to not notice their presence before he turned his gaze to the shrine where he saw two figures confronting one another.

''Oh Kami...'' he heard Kushina mutter, and though he missed her eyes flickering to a shade of scarlet he felt the spike making him put a hand on her shoulder.

''Calm yourself Kushina, acting rashly will cause more problems. For now hide in the shadows, and take out the mercenaries one by one, and do not alert them to our presence. I will deal with their ringleader...'' he said where he felt Kushina give a stiff nod. With that he let go where Kushina crouched, and before shuffling into the crags of the earth spikes as she went to the right.

With that Naruto turned his gaze, and walked forth when he reached the web of earth trails his presence alerted the mercenaries to him.

''Oi! We have an intruder!'' one shouted causing the others to look to see the blond walking calmly to the middle of the chamber. Cocking a number of crossbows they let loose a number of arrows dead set on piercing the blond from all angles. Not caring for the whistling of arrows shooting towards him Naruto merely spoke one word.

''******Kōjin no kurōku****''** with that Naruto's body lit aflame causing ark red flames to swirl upwards cloaking his body in the flames causing the arrows to incinerate before they even came in contact of the cloak of fire. Keeping his stride he looked upon to see the two figures standing at the shrine one of which caused his eyes to widen marginally.

For Yoshina, priestess of Oni no Kuni and descendant of a great many priests and priestesses. found herself in an extremely troubling bind. How this all started was of how rumors of children were being abducted all across Oni no Kuni which many of the townsfolk of each respective village thought was the work of a demon. She'd investigated the matter, but later on when she felt it was becoming hopeless she felt something come from the mountain of Fuhai.

Demonic energy...

The very thought sent a chill to her spine, and she quickly left despite the protests of her bodyguards to figure out what was happening in the mountain kept safeguarded by her ancestors for centuries. Only to find out the cave's barrier had been broken, going inside she came to find out there was ghoulish work being done.

Someone was trying to break the demon imprisoned within free something she never thought would be possible, but this man before her was doing so as if he'd been planning it for years. Hired mercenaries kept any stragglers from coming inside, and their numbers were vast maybe around 50 at the least.

But it was the work that was being done here, this man...he wasn't human he couldn't possibly be human!

Her black eyes glared as her long midnight hair fell from her position of being held up in the air with her arms and legs binded by talismans keeping her from even trying to move. The golden ornament around her head was covered by the bangs of her black hair while her miko robes were torn in places from her battle with the man before her.

''How dare you...your a monster!'' she spat as the cries of the children rung in her ears, and with each wail and cry sent a wave of anguish through her body.

The man in question just gave a cold smile, he was a moderate height of 6'0 with long dull brown hair with pale skin along with a goatee. He had a moderate build, but his light tan eyes with black pupils stared back at he priestess with a impassive expression. He wore simple clothing consisting of a grey attire with a black trench coat with a pair of martial arts shoes.

''A monster? Perhaps I am...but when I release Moryo-sama from his imprisonment I will become a ruler in his name, and blanket this world in a ever lasting darkness. And you my dear will be a mere footnote in the rise of Moryo.'' he said while Yoshina glared even deeper, but a he got to work on the seal he heard a yell.

''INTRUDER! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!''

Raising an eyebrow he turned around as Yoshina looked up only for her eyes to widen while the man's eyes once falling upon the blond also widened.

''You...'' he muttered while Naruto kept his cold gaze solely on the man cold blue eyes meeting light tan ones. A scowl formed on the blonds face as he looked upon a familiar face he thought he wouldn't see again.

''We meet again, Son of the Morbent Fel''

******With Kushina**

Kushina whom seen Naruto's display of power by incinerating all of the arrows that threatened to pierce him from all angles. She was a bit worried for the blond, but when he came out unscathed she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Naruto was extremely borderline powerful, but still she worried for him.

Still, steeling her violet eyes Kushina pulled out a kunai from her pouch as she sneaked through the shadows till she was at he edge. Waiting on the patrols for the mercenaries she watched as the one patrolling the first mechanism to the cages turned his gaze to the cage of children while the second mercenary was busy with keeping his attention on her sensei. Looking toward the third mercenary whom seemed to walk cross near her location she readied herself, and as the mercenary came within contact.

He acted acting on the words of her sensei since their trip she plunged the kunai into the mans chest digging into his heart while the other covered his mouth muffling his screams. Then she pulled the man as he died in her grasp before she laid the body in the shadows of the crags.

Feeling something wet she looked down at her blood soaked kunai while the blood of her first kill dripped from her blood covered hand. She felt her hands tremble as he looked from her kunai to the dead body before she remembered Naruto's word.

_'Remember, its kill or be killed Kushina to survive in this world you need to kill in order to survive. Just remember when you have made the first kill just think of what would happen if you left him alive. He would do far worse to you then what death could offer.'_

Taking a steady breath Kushina clenched the kunai before she opened her eyes which hardened with resolve before she sneaked deeper into the shadows. Pushing down her first kill along with the others she was gonna make to the bottom of her mind as she repeated Naruto's word like mantra. She knew there was far worse things then death, she'd nearly experienced one of those things if not for Naruto saving her from it.

Coming up to the second guard she waited for the other guard to look away before she sliced his ankle tendons making him fall giving her the chance to wrap her arm under his neck before she slit his throat silencing any chance of him screaming. Dragging him into the shadows she laid him down before she crept up to the third guard. From her position though she knew if she came close to him it would alert the other mercenaries so she picked up a rock and threw it near her location.

''What was that?'' the mercenary heard before he went to where the sound came from, and just as he came near a crag in the rocks he bent down to see a pebble.

''What the?'' he muttered never seeing the gleam of a kunai above him before it plunged into his head causing his eyes to widen before Kushina dragged him into the darkness as well. Looking up Kushina counted the next 4 more cages guarded by mercenaries. Brandishing her kunai Kushina took a breather before she crept through the shadows. All the while she prayed to get through this, and hoped her sensei would be ok.

******With Naruto**

''You...!'' the man uttered with disdain as he glared at Naruto with unhidden rage. His shock turned to hate when he recognized the blond, and the very sight of him made his blood boil especially after what he just said to him.

''I see you are continuing your fathers work? Tell me, Spawn of Morbent Fel how do you yet live after so long?'' he asked causing the man to grin in a mocking manner. His light tan eyes flickered with an unearthly shade of vile green. Soon a greenish aura outlined his body as he glared with all his hate and anger at he blond before him.

Then he started to chuckle...

''Hehe, I haven't been called that in a long time, but I go by the name of Yomi now in service of Moryo-sama. How I live however is all because of the great Moryo-sama! But I could ask you the same thing _Oda_!'' he hissed while Naruto remained impassive before the crazed man. Yoshina on the other hand went a bit wide eyed when she heard the word _Oda_ causing her gaze to snap up to the blond.

_'He said Oda, but that can't be it was said they died long ago.'_

Naruto merely kept his gaze on the man whom after looking at him smirked before he turned to the priestess with a insane gleam.

''Priestess Yoshina! If you think I am a monster, then you should be honored for you are looking in the face of the devil himself incarnated! If you thought all the things I've done were grotesque they all pale in comparison to what this man has done. But even now, my master's voice roars in rage of seeing his old enemy once more!'' he shouted clasping his head with his grin growing wider. He could feel his masters voice roaring from within his mind due to their link.

**__****'LET ME SPEAK TO THAT WRETCHED ODA!'**

''Of course...Moryo-sama'' he uttered before his head drooped then as if a switch was flipped the ground beneath Yomi cracked and crater before purple demonic energy started to seep out of his body covering him entirely. Then a menacing chuckle escaped Yomi's mouth. Then as he raised his eyes dull light tan eyes met piercing blue ones, and it was then a cold smile stretched Yomi's face while Naruto's eyes narrowed into a small glare.

''Moryo...'' he uttered while Yomi seemed to smile even more.

**__****''Oda Naruto, we meet again my old enemy.''** he said as he straightened his body out. The possessed Yomi ignored Yoshina who was looking between the two with confusion, and shock.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow before speaking, ''I would have thought after dealing with you in the past you would have given up on escaping, but it would seem I made a mistake. In letting that spawn of Morbent Fel alive.'' he said with a tad bit of annoyance while Yomi/Moryo gave a deep chuckle.

**__****''That you have, even after you tore my body from my soul you didn't think that I wouldn't get a link to any relation to any of Morbent's children because of your seals on me. Seeing as his bloodline is directly linked to me it was perfect to know that out of all his children you killed one still survived. Thanks to me he has survived all these centuries working to release me from the prison you made, and I admit he makes for a very good vessel.''** he said cracking his knuckles before popping his back.

Hearing this Yoshina's eyes further widened when she heard what Yomi or perhaps Moryo just said. Her gaze fell on the blond as she replayed what the demon possessed man just said. This blond? This Naruto was the one who dealt and defeated in the very beginning? He was the one who set the responsibility of her ancestors to safeguard Moryo's prison for all these centuries?

_'If..if that is the case how is he still alive? Or for that matter look so young?'_

Naruto just kept his gaze dead even with Moryo/Yomi before he glanced toward the cages of children feeling their feel wash over him. Then he looked down at the lava below him where he felt a vast amount of spiritual power built up.

''….I see the son of Morbent Fel followed his fathers way in the field of Necromancy and Demonic Rituals. I feel the deaths of many children he's sacrificed to you their cries echo in agony. Asking, screaming for their loved ones their souls however...'' he trailed on before he glared into the amused eyes of Yomi.

**__****''That's right...Yomi has been sacrificing these children to keep my power in perfect condition so that when I was unleashed nothing could stop me, not even you. The souls of the mortal children are trapped eternally in my stomach, but we couldn't have done all this without that ****__****man's****__**** involvement.''** he said only for his eyes to widen marginally when Naruto's azure orbs narrowed dangerously to the point his pupils started to glow a menacing shade of azure.

''I see, so you did have help from that wretched cur of a _traitor_? That will make it all the more fulfilling to let him know I still live when I end you, _Moryo._ All those years ago you tried to destroy the world starting in my Clan's territory that is why I was sent by my father to put you down. I made a mistake in not making sure every spawn of Morbent perished at my blade. But now...now...'' Naruto trailed on with his voice growing colder and much more deadly as his hand rested on the pommel of his katana. His eyes stared down Moryo who took on a serious expression as tendrils of dark blackish and purple energy started to leak from his body.

Then without a second of hesitation Naruto grasped his katana while his eyes glowed a dark azure, ''Now I will rectify my mistake, and this time I will end you, I will torch your body until not a speck of ash is left, and I will personally see to it that your soul, and the soul of Morbent Fel's only child is sent to the Shinigami himself! Now prepare yourself, demon!'' with that said Naruto pulled out his katana causing flames to burst forth in a immense wave of intense heat. Swinging his sword he sent a huge wave of intense fire hurling toward Moryo/Yomi who scowled before he built up energy into his hand causing to be engulfed in a aura of purple black energy before he swung them upward causing a crescent wave of energy to form where it met head on with the flames.

******Boom!**

''Aaahhh!'' Yoshina screamed as the explosion of such power rattled the talismans holding her lace before they burned away leaving her to fall to the ground. Catching her breath she looked up only to Naruto and Moryo facing one another only a gigantic crevice was seen up at the ceiling. She could only watch as cold blue eyes glared into the sinful light tan ones of the possessed mortal.

''Priestess it would be in your best of health to leave otherwise you will die if you stay near our battle.'' Stated Naruto, and Yoshina couldn't help, but frown. She'd been raised since birth to exorcise demons, and if the need ever arose to face Moryo in battle. Now she was being denied her duty by this blond man who so abruptly faced Moryo on his own.

''But...I-'' she was silenced however a immeasurable pressure came down on her as the blond spoke again only this time his tone brook no argument. His blue eyes merely looked her way which held so much power that it took her ability to even breath in the presence of this absolutely monstrously powerful blond and his borderline demonic gaze.

_''I said begone, Child!''_

And it was in that instant Yoshina knew she was only a liability in the face of this situation, and swallowing what words she would have said. She stood with the best of strength, and started to flee while Moryo scowled at Naruto.

**__****''Have you gotten soft, Oda? What happened to the man that tore me apart with his bare hands? Has all these years asleep made you soft? Weak even?!'' **the demon questioned making Naruto his gaze on the possessed man.

Then without another word he appeared before him, and slammed his palm into face before uttering a single phrase.

''_You talk to much...''_ and with a heave Naruto picked the man up before slammed his head headfirst into the earth causing the pillar of earth to crack, and crumble beneath his power. Ignoring the muffled grunt Naruto pushed on before swirled around, and threw the man threw the man across the chamber, and into a wall slamming into it making an indention of his body. Keeping his attention on him Naruto felt more life's of the mercenaries perish making him internally a bit proud of Kushina for finally coming to terms with student.

**__****''RAAAAAHHHHH! ODDAAA!''** he kept his gaze on the demon as Moryo appeared before him with his leg high in the air coated with purple energy before he brought it down however Naruto brought up his arm blocking the kick with his forearm which sent a shockwave around the two, but naruto twisted his arm so he was now grabbing Yomi's leg in a vice like grip. Pulling him forward Naruto brought up his other arm before elbowing Yomi in the chest shattering his ribcage while also sending a shockwave through his body tearing apart the backside of his black trench coat causing Yomi's eyes to bulge before he puked blood then the blond swung the body into the wall once more. Situating himself Naruto narrowed his eyes when the demonic possessed man appeared before attacking him in a claw like fashion dodging the first few attacks with ease he swung his sword up delivering a nasty gash up Yomi's chest causing blood to shoot out before Naruto swing again creating another gash across his chest creating a giant bloody 'X'.

Then spinning around he slammed the back of his fist into Yomi's face crushing his jaw and then delivered a nasty uppercut into his nose sending the cartilage and bone fragments to his brain then Naruto brought his elbow down on Yomi's skull causing it let out a devastating crack before he flew down slamming into the lava beneath them. And just as Naruto waited on Yomi to come back up he narrowed his gaze when he saw tendrils of darkness shoot out from the lava piercing everything its path. Then he heard the sound of a bending metal making him look only to see tendrils wrapping around the chains holding them from follow into the lava. Reacting quickly he vanished only to stop when more tendrils exploded out from the lava pool where he cut down all those that came close. Still the screams of the children rung out, and then.

It happened...

The tendrils crushed the iron chained causing the cages to fall whilst the children scream in fear as they fell to their doom. Their screams went silent as they hit the lava, but the deed was done. And Naruto had to watch as innocent children died in the lava further fueling the power of his enemy. The sheer sight of the childrens faces filled with despair as they melted away in the lava caused his grip on his katana to be so hard blood started to leak from his hand.

Then he felt it the rise of Yomi's increased to exponential level, and then he felt the demon come.

Yomi burst out of the lava with all his clothing not gone with a body that was regenerating from having its flesh, bones and organs melted from the lava. Multiple tendrils waved out from his back. His skeletal skull gave wicked grin a it turned its eyes from Naruto to Kushina who was now openly fighting off the mercenaries. It was then Naruto's grew cold when he sensed what the demon was going to do.

**__****''Is that whelp with you? She who holds a piece of the Juubi within her? Is she your student?! Haha!...Then I wonder what would happen...if she DIED!''** he shouted in manic glee, and then more tendrils shot out of Yomi which concentrated drill like shape before it shot toward Kushina. Unknown to this she remained oblivious to the deadly attack ready to impale her through her.

Naruto was gone before Moryo even realized he had vanished...

******With Kushina**

Progressively Kushina was finding it a bit easier to kill then she thought it would be, when her sensei attacked the man all chance of sneaking went out the window. That was why she'd jumped from the shadows killing the mercenaries while at the same time none touched any of the mechanisms to the children's cages.

Ever since she pushed down her shock of killing to the lowest level of her mind she'd found it easier to kill them, and the mantra of her sensei's words made it a lot easier for her. Still when tendrils of shadowy blackness erupted from the lava she was left stricken as they threatened to pull the cages filled with children right into the lava. However before she could do anything she was swarmed with mercenaries left and right.

Then a feeling of desperation filled up her body, and soon she found herself fighting like an animal unrestrained. She dodged under a sword slash before she conjured her chains to wrap around her offenders neck before twisted it in a sickening fashion before yanked it pulling the head clean off before it rammed into another mercenaries face. Sprouting more chains she attacked hr enemies with so much desperation it was honestly frightening.

But this led to her not sensing the outer attacks which caused many of the mercenaries to look up in fear causing to be confused though she didn't show it.

''W-what the hell is that!'' one shouted making Kushina turn around just in time to see a drill of tendrils shooting toward her. Not having enough time to react she instinctively closed her eyes.

_'I'm sorry sensei, but I failed you...'_

She was expecting excruciating pain, but she was left confused when she felt...

_Nothing..._

''Eh?'' upon opening her eyes Kushina saw the familiar back of her sensei standing before her, but as she remembered the attack that was going to kill her she gasped, and looked around her sensei only to stop when she saw that very same drill was now clutched in her sensei's _hand_ albeit it was lit up in the darkest flames she had ever seen him produce, but still he had stopped it altogether which was simply amazing since she knew that attack had to have packed alot of power into it. Looking up at her sensei she saw his visage was showed by the fringes of his hair, but she suddenly felt very nervous when he clutched the tendrils tighter.

_''Kushina leave, the children are gone, and the fight between me and this demon is about to get too dangerous so get out of here.''_ he said causing Kushina frown before she looked at her sensei's foe only for her to feel a chill go go down her spine as she felt bile come up at the sight of the burnt man whose flesh was knitting together as his organs reformed and bones grew back in place. Holding it down she steadied herself before looking up at her sensei.

''But I can't fight with you! I can h-'' she was silenced when he spoke again.

_''Kushina, I am not asking you I am **ordering** you as your sensei to leave this mountain, and don't you dare look back I cannot fight with you here and risk your life in the process. So if you care to live for the smallest amount then you will run, Right. Now.''_ his cold tone made the redhead flinch, but she sensed the truth in his words. She knew if her sensei hadn't stepped in she would be dead on the floor laying in her blood right now. Lowering her gaze she knew her presence would only be a hindrance to him right now as she could feel the amount of power being excluded off was becoming increasingly strong, and the one from the demonic looking man made her feel uncomfortable so much she was unintentionally scooting closer to her sensei's side for some semblance of comfort.

''...Fine...but please be safe'' she added softly before turning away then she ran off to where she and Naruto came in at which Moryo seemed to note, but his interest was already dead in the redhead as he kept his stare dead even on his foe. Even now he could sense something was different about him, and it was putting him on edge more so then ever before. It was even more nerve wracking since the ehat in the chamber was becoming even more increasingly hot, and he knew it wasn't the lava that was doing it.

The mercenaries on the other hand was snapped out of their stunned state when they saw the redhead fleeing causing them to rile up, ''Oi! The gaki is running away get her!'' one shouted, and they all roared in agreement, but before they could even make it two feet from their spot. Naruto brought up his free hand and flicked it backwards sending a spark which hurled right into the mercenaries which resulted in a explosion of of fire setting them all on fire.

''AHHHH!'' they screamed as their flesh melted away, their bones turned charred black as their organs melted under the intense crimson fire. Soon their screams went silent with only charred skeletons remaining.

Seeing them gone Moryo cracked a grin, _**''So you ready to do this**_** then?''** his answer came when Naruto brought up his head so their gazes met, and it was then Moryo's eyes widened when he saw something that made flinch as he saw his foes eyes. Naruto's face was set in stone, but it was his eyes that met Moryo. They were narrowed with such a murderous intensity one could not even fathom the anger he was feeling. It then Moryo knew something was _wrong very very wrong_. His fear was proven correct as naruto gripped hold of his tentrils before he gave a yank causing Moryo to come flying directly toward him. Too surprised to react Moryo coughed when Naruto caught him in his grip clutching his throat. Opening his eyes they widened when he saw that he was looking into a pair of glowing azure orbs.

_''You made a terrible mistake Moryo, at the beginning I was just going to tear your soul to pieces with no way of the Shinigami ever being able to reform you again, but when you tried to kill my Apprentice that is when you threw your life away. I am going to make you experience pain you've never felt before, I am going to burn your ashes from existence, I am going to reap your soul for you are now my_ **Prey.**'' it was then Naruto threw Moryo away from sending him across the chamber making him slam into the wall. Placing his hand on the pommel of his katana with his eyes never leaving the demon that the ground beneath him started to steam.

Pulling himself out of the wall Moryo watched as naruto grasped his katana, and anticipating the flames he was left surprised when he pulled his katana out there was no flames to be seen, but then he felt it an immeasurable amount of intense heat slammed into him that made him start to sweat as the heat started to grow by leaps and bounds as naruto grasped held his katana aloft to the ground.

_'W-what is this heat...'_

Keeping his gaze dead even with the naruto felt his katana tremble in anticipation before the voice of his partner sounded off in his mind.

_**'Let's make this fool realize his mistake for trying to hurt Kushina, make him scream partner, make him howl in agony, show him how powerless he is to just a small morsel of our true power.'**_

_'...Yes...'_

Then it came, no signs were given, no sudden movements or flickers of naruto's body for the blond just _erupted_ in flames, but these were not ordinary flames for these were a hautingly beautiful shade of azure that once met with the ground already made him melt into lava. The blue flames engulfed the blond circling around him, dancing and licking his body. The fire danced around him answering at their masters beck and call.

For Moryo this was it, this was what he had been waiting for his face turned into a grin so wide it was to wide for a human to make, but all he saw was the image of a man he knew long ago. Hee looked at the blond standing among the blue flames with his piercing blue eyes staring at him, through his very soul with power that threatened to crush his very existence. Whose eyes put the fear into the hearts and souls of all those that dared or were stupid enough to oppose him. He began to chuckle before it erupted into laughter.

**_''HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! THOSE EYES! I WOULD NEVER FORGET SUCH EYES! EYES THAT STRUCK FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF EVERYONE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, THE RETURN OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''_**his laughter grew as his body started to bulge erratically in random places. His eyes stayed Naruto who merely kept silent during his tirade as he brought up his katana allowing the flames to trail along his blade.

**''NOW I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY REMATCH WITH YOU! WHO IS STRONGER ME OR YOU? ME, THE GREAT YOUKAI MORYO OR ODA NARU-''** he was silenced as Naruto vanished from his location only to appear behind Moryo with his katana in hand as the blue flames danced among his body. Soon enough multiple cuts appeared all over Yomi's possessed body with one running across his neck making the mans eyes widen before he started to gurgle as blood seeped out of his mouth, eyes, nose and ears.

******Splurch!**

Yomi's body erupted into a fountain of blood as all four of his limbs fell to the ground letting the blood gush out of their respective stumps this caused Moryo to fall to his knees before he hit the ground face first, but as naruto turned toward him his eyes narrowed when he saw Yomi's neck start to twitch

**Crrrraaacccckkkk!**

Yomi's head soon started to turn completely around around until his head was on the opposite side clearly have broken his neck in the process, but it was the bloodthirsty grin and glowing crimson eyes that made Naruto realize Moryo was still very much alive.

**''Your too late...for I am...HEEEERREEEEE!''** he screamed before Yomi's body erupted in blood and gore making Naruto vanish just in time too as giant purple mass started to come out of the body with one claw coming which was big enough to cover one/fourth of the chamber. Then another came out and they only grew in size. From his location naruto watched as the giant purple mass grew bigger and bigger as two more clawed feet came out before the full part of the body puled itself out. Four serpentine heads sprouted forth all with a maw of violet fangs with glowing crimson eyes, but then the next thing that sprouted was a pair of wings which remained furled up due to how cramped he was in the chamber.

Sensing this Moryo looked upwards before giving a chuckle as his gaze fell on his foe.

**''Well how bout we fight in a more open area, shall we?''** he said before the demon crouched before it flew upwards where it easily crashed through the bedrock of the mountain, but the violent clashing sent vibrations throughout the volcano which started a chain reaction causing the lava to rise. Looking up Naruto channeled his power throughout his body causing him to be engulfed in a cloak of blue fire before shot upwards in pursuit of the demon.

**With Kushina**

Kushina held her hand to her chest as she felt yet another tremor escape the mountain her worry for her sensei was clearly shown on her face as she watched how the mountain literally shook with a number of tremors. She knew her sensei was strong, monstrously powerful, as if he was power incarnated, but still she worried for him on a level that borderlined hurt her on a physical level, she had felt that demon/mans presence and it was the vilest thing she had ever felt in her life. Nothing came close to what she felt from that thing such vile demonic power. Still she had obeyed her sensei, and left the mountain, but as luck would have it she an into the priestess Yoshina and her entoruage of Guards who at the moment were trying to take the priestess away from the mountain.

''Yoshina-sama we have to get out of here! The mountain feels as if its going to erupt any minute now!'' the guard shouted only for the woman to yak her arm away from him as she settled a cold glare on them all.

''You cowards can go run and hide, but I am staying right here until I see that blond haired man is safe and sound. Even as we speak he is in their fighting Moryo while you all want to run with your tail between your legs. Be my guest and go, but I am staying right here.'' with that she turned back to the mountain as Kushina looked at the woman with a grin. Her respect for her just grew several notches at that.

However before the guards could retort they all soon felt another tremor rock the very foundations around them, and this one was much stronger then the rest, but soon they all heard the sound of crackling rock causing them to look up at the mountain only to see lava shooting out of parts of the mountain, but when they saw rock come tumbling down they all looked up to see a sight they brought chills down their spines.

**Boom!**

The top part of the mountain erupted into a spew of lava and molten rock, but it was the _giant_ purple massive body that came crawling out of the volcanoe, cruel looking claws dug into the mountain side as a demonic creature pulled itself out. A total of four claws were accounted for, but then four long serpentine heads came out all with glowing crimson orbs with maws of violet fangs dripping with green saliva. Then a pair of wings unfurled from the demons body with its wingspan shadowing the entire mountain, and parts of the forest surrounding the mountain. The demons eyes took in all of the mortal world before it looked up to the sky, and let loose a roar.

**''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' **The shockwave that followed split the clouds in the sky apart, and toppled the entire forest below them as it also past the group causing them to try and hold their ground. Holding her arm up Kushina felt her hair whip wildly back from the forceful winds of the demons roar. Buther violet eyes widened as she could only feel as if cold ice water was rushed through her veins as she beheld the nightmarish appearance of the demon in its final form. In all its glory it truly depicted itself as a Great demon of immense power as its fearful appearance shadowed much of the land.

''I-I-It's him...Moryo has returned!'' a guard shouted as many of them were brought to their knee's at the sheer terrifying sight of the demon of legend, but Yoshina could only look up at the goal her and her ancestors had worked so hard to keep locked up was out, free and at full power. it caused goosebumps to crawl up her body as she could feel the demons power was in full capacity. But then her eyes widened when she felt another power source come, and both the demon and Kushina seemed to sense it to.

Moryo flew upward into the sky only to turn around just in time too as a bright blue light shot out of the spewing lava before it stopped mere feet away from the demon. The blue light was intense, but Kushina squinted her eyes to see that familiar shade of golden hair which brought a megawatt smile to her face. Oh the amount of relief that was flooding her body was insurmountable as she saw her sensei standing perfectly fine, and against the demon without a shred of fear. Still she was nervous that her sensei was now facing this thing it was completely out of the norm of what she has come to see in her life.

''Sensei...'' she spoke, but Yoshina heard her making her glance Kushina's way with a raised eyebrow.

''Child did you just say that man is your...sensei?'' she asked perplexed and a bit surprised at that. Kushina on the other hand just gave a nod as she watched her sensei stare down the demon from high in the sky which made her wonder how he was in standing on air like that.

It was so cool!

''He sure is! he is my awesome monstrously strong sensei, and he is about to tear this demon a new one, dattebane!'' she said with a fist pump making the priestess sweat drop at the redheads eccentric attitude, but she looked back up waiting to see how this was going to end.

Unknown to them an apparition could be seen standing farther away masking his presence. Obake stood as he watched the battle with a impassive stance.

''Hm...most interesting...''

**With Naruto**

Moryo narrowed his eyes upon Naruto as its serpentine heads snarled at Naruto engulfed in those strange blue flames, his cold blue eyes unwavering with the demons crimson orbs. Holding his katana he stared the demon down fo the briefest of moments that is until Moryo decided to attack first. Thousands of tendrils shout of its body all hurling themselves in intricate manuevers to try and pierce Naruto, but the blond remained motionless as the tentrils got just within 5 feet of him. That is when Moryo truly underestimated the heat the blue flames were giving off as his own tendrils caught ablaze. Howling in pain Moryo let loose a roar hoping to snuff out the flames, but to his horror they didn't even flinch.

It blinked when Naruto vanished only to howl in agony as Naruto appeared behind one head decapitating it before the stump was lit on fire from the blonds blue flames. Flying back Moryo growled before he opened his last two remained maws only for them to start gathering up red and purple energy creating purple orbs.

**''Eat this! Shi bōru!''** the two orbs shot out toward Naruto making the blonde lift up his finger before he casted his own attack.

''Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui'' his blue flames all circled into the point of his figner before a small blue fiery orb grew in size, and just as the two deathballs formed into one Naruto unrestrained his attack resulting in the orb exploding in a high intensity beam of blue spiritual fire which engulfed the demons attack entirely before it continued on to Moryo who was too slow to dodge the attack. The attack hit him head on result in a explosion which sent the demon hurling through the sky with the damage clearly seen. Blue fire scorched the demon wth one of its wings was completely burnt to the point of no return while the other was charred. Moryo glared with burning hatred for the blond.

**''Damn you Damn you DAMN YOU TO HELL!''** he cursed only for Naruto appear behind the demon with him grabbing hold of his other wing making the demon flinch before it reared its head around only to look into Naruto's cold eyes before the Oda acted. With a yank he tore the other wing clear on the demons body causing it to howl in agony that it before the blond slashed through another of Moryo's heads cutting it clean off before his blue flames started to cauterize the stump. Then he sheathed his katana as he grabbed hold of Moryo's last head making its eyes widen, but this time Naruto pulled him down sending both himself and Moryo to the ground below.

''I told you I was going to make you suffer, and I damn well meant it!''

**Boom!**

The two hit the ground causing a earth shaking tremor, but as the smoke started to dissipate it showed Naruto holding Moryo's neck in a vice like grip with both arms wrapped around the demons neck he twisted it as the demon squirmed on the ground.

**''Where! Where did you get such power! No mortal not even a Oda should have such power! WHAT ARE YOU!'' **it screamed as Naruto looked down at the demon squirming on the ground like a worm that's about to be stomped.

''...I am Death...''

**Riiiiiipppp!**

The blond ripped of Moryo's last remaining head before throwing it a good feet away then he coated his arm in his blue fire before plunging it into Moryo's still twitching body before he pulled out his arm where he was now holding a small purplish orb that gave off a blackish aura. Holding it to his eyes the blondes blue eyes slowly shifted to a sinister shade of gold for the briefest second as he opened his mouth.

_**''**_**And your****_ predator_...''** his voice went to a guttural tone as the soul started to seep into his opened mouth in streams of its essence before it was fully gone into Naruto's mouth. Letting the soul sink into him Naruto gave a sigh as his eyes shifted back to their normal icy blue before he looked to see Moryo's body and head slowly give off a smoky steam before the body started to rot away leaving behind only a skeleton in its wake.

''Sensei!'' a red blur shot off like a rocket before he felt a body slam into his side already knowing who it was he looked down to see his little redhead student hugging his side as if her life depended on it giving a sigh he pat her head as he heard more steps coming toward them. Looking up he saw the priestess along with her entourage of guards who were staring at him with slacked jaws and eyes that were trying to see if he was actualy human. but Yoshina was giving something between a look of disbelief as she looked at the skeletal remains of the demon Moryo and a heartfelt smile. Then she just kneeled down and bowed her head to the ground.

''Thank you...Thank you so much!'' she said as her guards oooked at the sight before they tried to make her stand.

''Yoshina-sama! Stand up! Don't bow your head like this! it's shameful for a Priestess of your stature to do such a thing!'' he shouted before Yoshina glanced at them with a sharp look that made them flinch.

''If you morons haven't noticed this man just killed the Great Demon of Legend Moryo, and your being disrespectful to him by _not_ bowing your heads in respect. If I don't see you baka's on your knee's bowing as well in the next 5 seconds I swear to kami I will crush what makes you a man. Now kneel!'' she said making them sweat before giving a squeaky 'hai' before they too were kneeling at Naruto's feet. However for the blond he just stared at the kneeling priestess before he spoke.

''Stand Priestess, if I may could I request for simple lodging for me and my companion here? I am sure this ordeal was quite tiring for her, as you can see...'' he trailed on as Kushina was asleep against him barely holding onto him with her hands clutching his clothing. Yoshina saw this and stood from position and gave a giggle at the sight before she gave a gracious nod.

''Of course I can besides I am sure there a things we must discuss, no?'' she questioned making the blond nod.

**That Night**

''So you were the one who started all this, you were the Ancient Warrior who sealed Moryo all those centuries ago, and was the one who had my Ancestors keep watch over this land incase Moryo was ever set free again. I admit it's hard to believe you are the same man since that had done that which was so long ago, but after all I've seen I am inclined to believe you, Oda-dono.'' Yoshina said before ytakking a sip o her tea. She and the blond Oda sat on the back deck of her home as today's events had led up to her home going into a frenzy over all that's happened, but she was able to calm them down, and she was planning to announce that Moryo was dead so the constant fear of him breaking free would break out of her home. She glanced at the blond who took a sip of his own tea before giving a nod at her words.

''True, but that is how it is though I didn't think the Priests I left in charge would come to rely on decadent advisors as the years passed. I made them in charge not people who know nothing about keeping a demon locked away.'' he said in question making the priestess sigh as she tightened her hans around her cup.

''It started around the mid time of my Families timeline, my Great Great Great Grandfather saw fit to give advisors some form of power to voice the villages concerns concerning if the demon's presence in the mountain would influence the village or the villagers in anyway, but as time progressed they grew in more power until they became more powerful then the Priest's themselves. it only got worse when my father had me a daughter which in the advisors eyes thought they could manipulate me since I am a woman. it is a most troubling situation I am in with them trying to push for my own daughter to follow in my footsteps.'' she said as Naruto just nodded his head.

''I see, then rip them out it is as simple as that, do not forget Priestess _you_ are the Leader here, and what you say goes when it comes to matters concerning the demon matters, and what you do with your offspring is your choice alone, no one else's. They have no say in this matter as they were not even originally placed their on my word so you can simply tear them out like a bad root, but that is just my advice for you.'' he said as Yoshina just gazed at him for the longest moments before she looked back down at her tea as her face grew a small smile.

''Perhaps you are right Oda-dono maybe I've just been stuck doing my duty that its made me blind to what I can really do here. I'll deal with them when it comes to that, but perhaps you could help me with something?'' this made Naruto raise an eyebrow as he looked at the woman.

''Yes?'' he aw her raise her ahdn out to her town, her village which taking another look did seem a bit rundon in terms of repair, and it didn't give much of a safe location.

''As you can see my village is in trouble we are critically low on supplies due Moryo's early influence killed our crops, we are prone to attacks from bandits and Nuke-Nin from other countries, and my men simply don't have the manpower or the skill to deal with Nuke-nin. So I would like to ask if their is anyway you could help us? I know you've done more then enough, but right now we are on the edge of surviving right now.''

Naruto seemed to think it over before nodding, ''I could probably speak with the leader to Uzushiogakure to form an alliance with you he would take you in if need be. The man is benevolent to say the least, and would aid you if you need it, but it may require you to help him in any diplomatic incursions he may have in the future. You will need to swear your countries aid to Uzushiogakure.'' he said which Yoshina just gave a small smirk.

''No worries then, Oni no Kuni became my families country after the last Daimyo died and he had no one to take his seat so it was given to my family as the highest seat of influential power in this country. So it will be easy enough to accomplish that.'' thi made Naruto nod, the woman was crafty he had to admit.

''Very well. I will speak with Kenshin on the matter when Kushina and I return...'' this brought another question to Yoshina as she took another sip of tea.

''When do you think you will be leaving?'' she asked and naruto's response was immediate

''Tomorrow morning, but first I must go and find something which is the main reason as to why I came here in the beginning.'' he said making her raise an eyebrow, but seeingas he spoke no further on the subject she remained respectfully quiet about it.

''Very well, I will see you two off before you leave then, it would be disrespectful of me to not do so.'' she said with a gracious smile while Naruto just gave a small nod before he took his last sip of tea. Placing it on the tray between the two he stood up. ''The tea was delicious, Priestess, now I must be off.'' he said, but he felt the woman grab his sleeve making him look at her to see her looking at him with a small pink hue on her cheeks.

''Please just call me Yoshina, Oda-dono.'' she asked a bit embarrassed herself for blushing like she was, but she incredibly grateful to the blond for doing what he did. Naruto just nodded before he spoke, ''...Call me Naruto then Yoshina-san, now have a good night.'' with that the woman let go of him, and he was on his way letting the woman stare at his back with her eyes full with a glaze of admiration for what the man had done for her, and unknowingly for her daughter.

_'Thank you...Naruto-san...'_

**With Naruto**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the remains of the great mountain he and Moryo had erupted out of the lava was still cooling, but now with Moryo out of the way he could clearly feel the presence of the second tablet within the mountain itself. With that in mind the blond started working his way back into the mountain. Nearly half an hour later the blond found himself in the chamber he first found Moryo in, but it was dark with the only light coming from the giant hole above him. This time placing his hand on the wall he closed his eyes his spiritual energy flooded the entire chamber blanketing it in a blue field within his mind. it was then he sensed the bright spark when he energy caught a familiar one.

He found it...

Walking toward the location he looked over the wall until he found his Clans symbol etched into the wrong with remaining residue of Kisuke's very own spiritual energy. Nodding at this, the blond put his hand to the wall before inserting his spiritual energy into it. Then a series of locks sounded before he saw the wall rumble before it shifted to the side revealing a passageway that led deeper into the mountain. Flicking a small flame to his palm he walked inside.

It was another 30 minutes before Naruto finally reached the end of the darkness, and it was there he saw his goal. The second tablet stood their practically giving off a glow of spiritual energy, but to Naruto's confusion he saw a small podium before it which held a small leather tattered bag. Walking up to the tablet he read.

_Naruto-dono if you are reading this, and if there is a leather bag still on the podium then it means the traitor has yet to find this place for that I am glad for I have left here possibly the only thing that can stop him. as promised I hid your keepsake, but I had to split it into pieces just to be cautious that he could never find the whole piece. However I have left here the main jewel of the Oda Clan's Pride and Honor. The other pieces are left at the other locations of where my tablets should be if the traitor hasn't already found some if not all of them._

_Forgive me, times have not been pleasant for us some of us have been killed of by the traitor's comrade, and the man himself is still hunting us down from the last woman and child. I have already lost my wife and my child, Naruto-dono, but these nomads are traversing the lands to keep us out of harms way. With our deepening ties we are becoming integrated with them to protect ourselves from the traitor and those he allied with. I hear even some of our own is beginning mix to in with the nomadic women and men so there's a hope for the future that we somehow still live on, no?_

_But I digress, I pray that you find the rest of the pieces to the set, and fulfill what your father, and fathers father and all those that came before them could not. Achieve the Right of Ascendance as the Clan Head, and become the man we all know you would become, and the man your father knew would truly surpass him. This is all I can say for now old friend, I will speak with you again next time._

_Kisuke, Oda Clan Ambassador to the Nomadic Uzumaki Clan_

Giving a mournful sigh Naruto let his fingers drift onto the tablet letting him soak up the information causing the text to vanish so no one else could ever find this. Then he turned his attention to the small unassuming leather bag, his face turned to stone as he picked it up, and opened it to reveal something that made his katana vibrate with anxiety, and a slight bit of _fear_.

It was a small necklace with a string made from what looked like silver hair tied tightly into a necklace, but it was small violet orb with mythical energies ranging from white, red, but mostly violet. The jewel hung from the middle of the necklace with the jewel encased in a hexagon like case that kept it from truly being out in the real world. Putting it over his neck he eye the object in hand.

''You still amaze me that you had the power to split this in pieces Kisuke, truly you are a man of intelligence unsurpassed, but still I know I must complete this in order to achieve the Right of Ascendance not only for myself, but for my father, and for my Clan.''

******End**

******Well there ya go rewrite of Chapter 5 starting from Naruto vs Moryo to now is completed.**

******Tell me what you thought: Like it? hate it? Send me a Review detailing what you thought.**

******Now I am dead tired off to bed**


	6. Confrontation and Bonding

**If you have not read the changes I made to chapter 4 from the Naruto vs Moryo fight then you should not read this until you have otherwise you are going to be left in the dark on a couple of notes.**

**BTW I will be making a new story sometime soon, it will be a Naruto x Dishonored story so be on the look out for it.**

**By the way, I decided to expand on the relationships here a bit so if you can't stand a moderate amount of fluff then I advise you to be prepared. I tried my best to keep Naruto in character, but enough so that even he has some scars that never heal. You've been warned.**

**Anyway, Let's begin shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei**

**Chapter 5: Confrontation and Bonding**

Kushina was beginning to worry, and considering all that she and her sensei had been through the day before she thought they deserved some kind of break. However that was not to be as it had been a day since she and Naruto left Oni no Kuni after saying their goodbyes to the Priestess, and the citizens of her village, and both Naruto and herself were heading back to her village. The thought of returning home after all this had brought a smile to her face as she was wanting to see her family again after this whole ordeal.

Still she was cherishing every moment she had with Naruto from the moment she left with him, and with now on her way back home. The training he put her through to help make her stronger, and ready for the world ahead, and his words on her first kill which he had been right. After realizing what she had done she grew to understand what Naruto was trying to tell her. To survive in this world you must be willing to harden your resolve, and kill your enemies. The event with Moryo was the eye opener for her as she now knew there was much more to the world then just shinobi and samurai.

There were demons, true living breathing demons that dwelled out in the world how many were there? How strong were they? Would they become a threat to her home in the future? These were just a few of the many thoughts she had about this. Still Kushina was forever grateful to Naruto for bringing her along since she knew before coming along she was nowhere near as strong as she was now. But now she felt both physically and mentally stronger then she had been before which was yet another thing she was grateful to Naruto for.

Though in the second day after leaving Oni no Kuni Kushina had been growing worried as of late, and her worry was for the very same blonde that had been on her mind for the past few days. Lately she able to read the blond on some level, but as of now she could see nothing his face was completely cold, as if his face was cut from stone. His eyes betrayed nothing to her, and it worried her when she felt the air around her sensei was becoming more tense by the day. Whether he knew it or not it was taking an affect on her.

Still as she looked up at the blond she felt a chill go down her spine it was similar to how she felt when he had her leave the mountain when he faced off against the demon. But this time she knew it was different, she could feel something was wrong with her sensei, but for the life of her she just couldn't figure out what.

Unknown to the redhead, Naruto was thinking on other matters which revolved around one thing...

Or Better yet some_one_

Naruto had sensed it the very moment he and Kushina left Yoshina's village, a presence that was stalking them from the shadows of the forests. Thing was this was by no means a normal melding into the shadows. This person was actually utilizing a source of energy only himself was able to wield at such a degree. This person was hiding himself in a cloak that made him intangible even to the trained eye, but Naruto knew this energy all too well.

Reiryoku...

Whoever was following them was using spiritual energy in a technique only _his_ Clan was capable of doing. Not only that, but when he reached out with his senses to detect the signature he had to push down the sudden urge to unleash all of his power in that instant to wipe out the presence on the spot. If he given into the urge he would have killed Kushina on the spot as his flames were not one easily controlled even for him.

But it was this signature...he knew it all too well...it was the very same spiritual signature of _him_, the very thought of the man's name made his blood boil to high levels, and it was to the point he was doing everything he could to keep his power from lashing out at everything near him. Still he rationalized as to why that traitorous cur would actually try to seek him out when he knew all too well he would have killed him on the spot with not a shred of mercy given.

Answer was...something wasn't right, and that put him on edge if that man was anything he was as sly as a Kitsune, but as poisonous as a snake. So if he knew he was alive why come for him?

Seeing that he and Kushina had finally reached a clearly he decided to deal with this pest right now so it was when he and Kushina jumped back into the forest he subtly tapped his finger on the tree next to him and mentally he thought of the spell.

_'Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō'_ with the unspoken command Naruto's finer glowed yellow before he deftly tapped the tree before jumping away. This formed a small nearly invisible ingrained seal into the bark of the tree. With that in mind Naruto kept up his pace as he kept up with Kushina and in that moment it a small quirk of a smile crossed his face when he felt his seal get triggered and capture his target.

A little ways off, Naruto spotted a town in the distance so looking back he made his decision so glancing to Kushina he spoke, ''Kushina, I want you to keep going on ahead there's a town not that far ahead, and we can use the time to rest for a bit before we head back to Uzushio. Just meet me at the gates, I just need to check on something, alright?'' he asked the redhead. Kushina while taken back a bit by the fact Naruto wanted to stop by a town since he didn't do so on the way to Oni no Kuni she was also thrilled at the idea of taking some time to rest and relax after the whole ordeal with Moryo.

So with a nod she smiled and spoke, ''Very well sensei, I'll meet you there, but don't too long!'' she tried to act stern, but it only made her look amusing if a bit cute in the blonds opinion, but he blinked at what he just thought. Thinking she got her message across she gave a grin before jumping off while the blond just shook his head before his face turned cold before he vanished from his spot.

Obake gave a slight curse as well as praise for the ingenuity his target had implemented he knew for awhile now that his target had sensed him, but it was his own mistake for not reacting in time to be caught in the trap the man had set up. So it was with a slight pained grunt that he found a total of 6 golden beams of light stabbed into his midsection. It was an unpleasant experience to be on the receiving end of this particular spell, but this one was packed enough spiritual power that it was clearly impossible for him to break.

Then the masked man heard a tap on a tree above him, and he ceasing his struggling when he looked up to see the cold icy blue eyes of Oda Naruto staring back at him.

''Ah, seems I'm caught...'' he commented lightly, but Naruto just remained unresponsive as he stepped off the branch landing infront of Obake. The ANBU took no notice to this as he had to strain his head a bit to look up at the taller blondes intense gaze. However the minute he did he felt his body freeze when he found behind those icy orbs was a smoldering inferno ready to be unleashed at the slightest twitch.

That moment Obake knew he was dealing with a very powerful entity...

_'Those eyes...master was right, this man is truly dangerous...those are not the eyes of a man...but of something else entirely.'_ these were the thoughts running rampant through Obake's head, but outwardly he kept up an impassive stature even as the blonde Oda stared down through the eyeholes of his mask, straight into his very being and piercing his very soul.

What Obake didn't know was that in due part to his eternal sleep Naruto had developed a keen ability to see into the hearts and souls into anyone he chose. It was something he came across within his eternal dream during sleep and years of developing and mastering the ability allowed him to use it to such a degree he could tell the differences between anyone and anything by just a look. And when he looked at this man clothed in black and masked hiding his face from view he could feel a few things.

The reiryoku this man gave off was familiar to that of the traitors but at the same time the energy felt less empowering and more subdued. Dull and lifeless without the essence of life itself nor the bright light of living flowing through the reiryoku. Essentially reiryoku was spiritual power and any practitioner worth their salt knew they could manipulate the reiryoku to any degree they wished it was only limited by their own mind. However every person all had their own reiryoku signature, and if you were an actual living entity no matter if you were a human or animal it would still flow with life.

But this man...no this thing was in all manner of speaking the word spiritually dead as if he had no true soul, but clearly the thing had one if he could speak with him like any other person.

''You...are not the man I aim to kill and yet you are very familiar to him. Yet at the same time you are not among the living. Your a _hollow shell_, not one of human life, tell me abomination of nature, what are you? Or better yet, who sent you?'' he said as his eyes started to grow darker and more menacing. This grew when he saw it, the almost unnoticeable twitch, but it was there and he knew right there this...thing was definitely connected to that traitorous cur.

''….Your far more perceptive then he first described you as, but I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to be killed by you just yet, Oda-sama I have yet to fulfill my master's desires...'' he said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow before he plunged his now fire engulfed hand into Obake's chest only for his eyes to widen by a margin when the mans body became intangible at the last second. Obake just floated out of the kido spell causing it to vanish. Appearing a few feet away from Naruto he spoke as his body became tangible once again.

''But I am not so arrogant to think you can't kill me even with my abilities so in a exchange for you to let me live I will give you some information that is crucial for the survivability of your, traveling companion Uzumaki Kushina.'' he said causing Naruto halt in his advance as he took a minute to process and weigh the pros and cons of whether or not to just kill this man or tear out the information he wanted from this thing before ending his existence.

The thought of Kushina's life being put in danger nearly made him consider his proposal because while he was hesitant to admit it the redhead had become the closest person to him since he awoke in this new time. Plus he saw some of himself in her from how she took her training with such resolve, it was why he had taken her up as his first apprentice. There was also the fact his partner also pointed at a key fact to his and Kushina;s relationship that Naruto felt prone to ignore at every attempt.

Still this was _personal_, his life goal, his ambition, his quest to avenge his clan, his family that was slaughtered by one of their own. Betrayed and slaughtered like cattle, it left a foul taste in his mouth, and made the urge to just set the entire continent on fire to find the traitor all the more appealing. Even if that meant eradicating all life on the continent then that would be just another sin he would add to the list of other sin's and atrocities he's done in his lifetime.

So it was with that choice, the blond vanished only to appear infront of Obake, but this time he clenched the mans shoulder and his fingers were coated in a strange black tattoo with a number of different dialects and commas forming around the whole of the blonds hand. Not knowing the effect of this Obake tried to use his ability again only to feel a coursing pain shoot through every part of his body.

''Guh!''

''Don't try and worm your way out, no one can escape the grasp of death itself not even a creature like you. So tell me, what is stopping me from just extracting the information from your cold dead corpse?'' he motioned his other hand clenching his fingers into a claw like fashion before his fingers started to glow a deathly black energy.

_'W-what is this vile energy?!'_

Obake never knew what fear was, because he never was felt to feel anything of the sort, but he knew from the beginning that this man was in a league of his own, and was to be taken with extreme caution to just hopefully survive long enough to try and flee which would end with absolute failure if the blond was half as capable his master had spoke of him to be. But right here, he felt the cold touch of death literally digging into his shoulder, and he could feel a cold chill of dread come down his back.

He felt fear...

However he had to keep his composure one slight slip up the smallest one would spell his doom on the spot...

''Because if you extract my soul, I will die and all of the information I carry will be destroyed with a seal that's implemented in every Konoha ANBU. Mine in particular erases down to the very core of my brain so even if you kill me you will get nothing in return unless of course you take the alternative choice.'' he proposed while trying to hold back the wince as Naruto's finger dug into his shoulder tearing into the fabric of his clothing and armor as well.

For Naruto, he was debating on whether or not it was a lie, but he knew that today's militant forces took every caution they could to hold all secrets from rivaling factions or villages in this case. So it wasn't too far fetched to be a straight out lie, but the thought of gaining information on the traitor was nearly making him reach the limit of his well known patience. He could be a very patient man, but when it came to this it was already nearing its limit.

_**'Naruto, don't kill him it may seem like a loss right now, but keep in mind you now know he is associated with Konohagakure. You can always seek him out, and you know his signature by now no matter how unnatural it is so finding him would be simple. What's more important right now is this information he has on Kushina.'**_

_'….But he is the only connection I have to that betrayer...'_ Naruto responded in kind as he attempted to whether or not kill the man or spare him.

_**'Tell me then is that information that could quite possibly be destroyed before you even get it more important then information that endangers the life of your own student? The life of your own apprentice? Your father taught you better then that, and you know all too well the closeness of the apprenticeship an Oda has between Master and student are you willing to even forsake your own Clan's traditions for your revenge?!'**_ his inner tenant growled out causing Naruto to scowl mentally, but the words of his partner held too much truth to ignore.

The Apprenticeship between Master and Student for the Oda Clan was sacred it was an unbreakable bond between one another. It was something that was closer then a parent and child, and no amount of tampering could break such a bond. While not officially being his apprentice, Kushina was by all means his unofficial student seeing as he's trained her since the trip began. He'd yet to give it any thought till now to make her his first official apprentice because the changes that came with it were far too big for her to handle.

Still...

He was doing all this for his Clan and yet he was about to forsake his own Clan's traditions to appease his own ambition. Naruto was a lot of things, some of which could only be described as a Monster, a Demon, even a Devil but he was not one to betray the laws of his Clan.

He would not become the very thing he was hunting...

_'Fine...'_

Naruto eased his grip on Obake as his other hand ceased its glowing, but Obake was held down by the sheer strength of the blond, and still a bit shaken by the display of power Obake was left where he was. Naruto glared down at the ANBU with clear intent to kill him held back with much restraint in his eyes.

''Very well you will live only if you provide me the information you have, all of it and not a single detail left out and keep in mind I will know if you are lying to me. And if you are I will not hesitate to torture you until you will be wanting to be _eaten_ by the Shinigami after I'm done with you. So, speak _now._'' he snapped causing Obake to shake his head before looking at the now irate blond Oda.

''Very well, the information I have is regarding to the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, he is named Sarutobi Hiruzen. He is actively seeking out Uzumaki Kushina due to her status as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko as well as the successor to Uzumaki Mito the Shodaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. He's made attempts to kidnap Kushina during the War between the Uzumaki Clan and the three villages Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. However when the unknown anomaly arrived in the War meaning you he has now made you a target, and is now actively searching for you to determine whether or not you are a threat to his plans and the War.'' he said while Naruto frowned.

_'So what those children back during the battle for Uzu meant by Old Monkey, they must have meant this Sarutobi Hiruzen.'_

''I see, and you were the first one he sent out in search for me?'' he questioned making the masked man nod in confirmation. There was no denying the truth at this point not with his life at stake.

''Yes, he sent me out to scout you out, but my loyalty to the Hokage is nonexistent he is just a means to an end.'' he said only to make Naruto stare dispassionately as the masked man.

''Where your loyalties lie do not concern me, the fact your still alive right now is because of my mercy. I know for a fact you are connected with the man I am hunting, but you hold no importance to me. The only thing I want from you is the information you have concerning those that seek out Kushina.'' he said getting a small nod from the man who seemed nonplussed by Naruto's words.

''I understand, but keep in mind when I return he will send out more shinobi, and the numbers will grow for he is very adamant to have Kushina in Konoha's ranks. The numbers will grow, and he has an almost indefinite number of assassin's and shinobi at his disposal so fending off a small army will not become an impossibility in the future.'' he said only to get an disinterested glance from the blond.

''That's of no concern, now is there anything else you have to say?'' he said making Obake just shake his head in negative. Seeing this, Naruto with a bit of hesitation let go of Obake however when the masked man got within a few feet away from the blond he stopped before the blond felt a sudden change in the mans persona.

''Before I go...my Master says he cannot wait to see you again and he awaits to see what you will do with this world, _Maō__-san_'' the way he said this was not of the same man seconds prior, but one that held the confidence to speak with the blond on equal ground. However when the blond heard this all self control left him as his azure eyes flashed dangerously.

_''You!''_ with a flick of his wrist Naruto pulled his katana suppressing the flames as he swung with his strength alone this sent a near invisible crescent of wind forward, but before it hit Obake he became intangible letting the attack cut through the forest before disappeared through the mountain in the far distance. He glared with hate gleaming in the blonds eyes, but the masked ANBU just vanished with a chuckle as he vanished without a trace. If he had stayed any further he would have seen the way Naruto's eyes bled black as his pupils glowed a sinister gold.

_'You will die I swear it I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and then only then will I tear out your entrails and consume your soul for myself!'_ however the blond felt his body started to give off a black aura causing him to scowl. His skin started to turn pale as his fingernails started to lengthen.

_'What is this?!...I thought I had this kept under control I must calm myself otherwise things will become problematic...'_

Unknown to the blond he never felt the slight narrowing of his inner tenants eyes nor the orb hung around his neck giving off a slight mystic glow before it faded.

Naruto took a deep breath as he sheathed his katana. Reigning in his anger he pushed it down as he once again put on his mask of indifference, but one could not deny the look in the blonds eyes as they shifted back to their normal azure orbs. It was a look that held the power to put the fear into hearts of men, subdue the greatest of predators, and bring down demons to their knees.

Naruto was sure of one thing, the next time he saw Obake he would not survive...

No one was allowed to survive with _that_ knowledge of knowing his _other_ name...

Turning his back Naruto didn't spare another glance in doing so he ignore the path of where his attached was unleashed where the trees all fell in unison as it led a 10 mile path in length directly to the mountain where the half of it from the far distance was shifting just before the top of the mountain slid off from the base of it where it impacted with the forest below.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was beginning to wonder what was taking Naruto so long it wasn't the fact she was worried, but from what she saw of the town it looked like it was preparing for what the locals spoke of was their annual festival. She was curious and asked a few that passed by about the festival. She learned it was a time for celebration of a bountiful harvest they had once every year, and all those local or tourists were welcome.

So understandably Kushina felt like a young child again as she's never been to a festival before and the prospect to be in the festival was exciting to say the least.

''Hm, you seem awfully excited about something, Kushina.'' a family voice spoke from behind her causing the young redhead to jump a few feet in the air in shock.

''AHH! D-don't sneak up on me like that Naruto!'' she said once she found it to be her blond traveling companion and the one she was waiting on for what felt like to her to be hours which in reality was just a few minutes. The blond in question perked an eyebrow as Kushina catched her breath before he looked out into the town.

''It looks like the village is beginning some sort of festival...'' he said noting the way Kushina seemed to give a sigh as she looked longingly at the festivities and stands getting set up. He glanced her way as she shoulder her pack but he noticed her want to stay in the village for it.

''I was able to gather the Festival is to celebrate their yearly bountiful harvest they have everywhere once a year.'' she said making the blond nod in understanding. While he never took part in festivities during his time since that was an age of war and strife he had come to realize these type of events were a bit prominent even amongst wars between shinobi. From what he could understand the common people used these festivities to celebrate a certain event, but used it as a way to take their mind off the war that was engulfing the lands like a plague.

''I see, let's go then and find ourselves a place to stay I'm sure your tired'' he said getting a wide eyed look from Kushina, but the blond just gave a slight smile acknowledging her hopefulness causing her to give a megawatt grin.

''YATTA! Oh thank you thank you thank you Naruto-kun!'' she didn't care that she called his name with such familiarity nor whether or not she made a scene as Kushina threw herself to Naruto hugging him for all he was worth. Now in another time if the blond was ever touched this way his reflexes honed from the training from his father, and the wars he's fought would have made him attack on instinct.

However this was not his time, and while War was prominent it was nowhere near as bad his era so it was to Naruto's hesitation that he put his arms around the redhead. Still he did ignore the teasing rambling from his inner tenant about the whole situation.

_**'Oh come off it now, Kushina's just excited to be able to join the festival besides you've never had a decent rest or relaxation since I've fought with you so use this chance to relax a bit. Besides you better learn to be comfortable with these type of touches cause I sense they will happen much more in the future.'**_ the entity said with a chuckle causing a twitch in the blonds brow.

_'And what exactly is that suppose to mean?'_

He could practically feel his partner give an amused grin that just said 'I-know-something-you-don't!'

_**'Oh you'll learn in time just enjoy your time with your little protege!~'**_

Naruto would have scowled, but his mental link with his partner was cut so with a sigh he looked down at Kushina who was still happily hugging his form. Placing his hand on her head he ruffled her hair in a slight affectionate manner.

''Come now Kushina, let's go'' his student gave a satisfied hum as she detached herself from him, but he raised an eyebrow when she grabbed hold of his hand. When he looked her way she looked back with an absolute beaming expression. Her hold on his hand tightened as she started to pull him into the village.

''Then let's go!'' she laughed joyfully while Naruto just watched before a ghost of a smile stretched his face. He ignored the looks and curious glances he and the redhead got from the locals as he allowed the Uzumaki heiress pull him along to find themselves a suitable place to stay for a bit.

It was a few minutes later that the two found an Inn suited for tourists, going inside they found it to be simple Inn with not many occupants. Catching the eye of the Innkeeper she waved them over with a welcoming smile.

''Ohayo! Welcome to Mizume Inn, how may I help you?'' the lady spoke, it was a middle aged woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her chocolate eyes were bright as she welcomed the two into her Inn. Kushina smiled at the kind woman as Naruto took the moment to speak.

''Me and my companion here are looking for a room to stay in for the next few days, do you have anything available?'' he asked. The woman gave a small hum before she looked through her book of entries before she glanced at the two once again before looking back down. It was a minute or two later that the women let out a nervous smile.

''Hehe my apologies, but all of our rooms are taken besides one-'' she said only for the blond to speak up.

''We'll take it'' this got Kushina to go wide eyed as did the innkeeper, but then the prospect of sharing a room with the blond made the redhead's whole face turn beet red all the way from her chin to the tip of her ears. Of course she didn't voice the displeasure as a chibi version of herself was mentally doing a victory dance inside her head.

_'Yes!'_

The Innkeeper seemed to take it into consideration , but under the stern and as always passive intimidating gaze from the blond she gave in. Besides looking at the blonds companion the girl didn't seem to have a problem with it besides the fact her face was so red it matched her red hair.

''V-very well, the payment is about 300 ryo a night.'' she said

Naruto just dug his hand into his robes before pulling it out and and he placed his offer on the table. ''Very well, here is 3 days pay in advance. Now if you will lead us to our room?'' he asked as the woman took count of the ryo before giving a smile. Nodding she turned around to pick up a key before she faced her newest occupants.

''Very well, if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms, in addition I will show you to the bathhouse, and hot springs here at Mizume Inn.'' Naruto before he followed the woman with Kushina behind him, but the redhead was staring shyly at his back as the prospect of what was to come came raging in her mind. Least to say she was nervous since she would be sleeping in the close proximity of Naruto. The man that's occupied her thoughts, who saved her life, trained her, helped save her home and clan, and made her see a world that was beyond that of Shinobi.

But mostly the man that she was beginning to fall for...

Now she would be staying with him in the same room _together_ for 3 days!

Her father nor mother to be there to watch her nor her twin sister to be at her side.

She had Naruto to herself...

Bringing a hand to her chest she calmed herself even as a soft smile graced her face her eyes strayed on Naruto's back as she followed him along. The encouraging words of her mother came rushing back to her, and she used the words to drive her.

_'Take the time to enjoy this trip with Naruto-san, okay?'_

Kushina's blush receded, but still stayed on her cheeks as she hoped this 3 day rest would give her some quality time with the blond. She knew so little about the man who's changed her life so much, and made her heart throb painfully at the thought of him being hurt. Hell despite the front she put up infront of Yoshina, Kushina was worried deathly sick for the blond when he faced off against Moryo so when she found him relatively unharmed standing at the defeated remains of Moryo. She lost all self restraint and hugged him for dear life as the events of that day drained her physically, mentally and emotionally.

_'Look at me, I really am taken with him aren't I? But seriously, what chance do I have with Naruto-kun? I mean I must look like a child in his eyes, he's done so much already, lived in a era long before our time, and fought enemies I dare to even imagine. I'm only 14 year's old for Kami's sake, and he's technically at least over a century old so there must be some form of law against such a thing.'_

And yet why did her heart tell her otherwise? Why was it she felt as if a piece of herself was missing when he wasn't there? Why did her heart throb so painfully at the mere thought Naruto would leave her. Why was it she felt completely safe just by his presence, and his touch sent sparks of warmth through her body.

Unknown to her Kushina never saw Naruto glance her way and he frowned when he saw her downcast expression which made him wonder as to what was troubling the redhead.

''And here we are, this will be your room I hope you both have a pleasant stay, and please come to me or any of our attendee's if you need anything.'' the woman said as she handed Naruto the key while Kushina was shaken from her thoughts. As the Innkeeper left the two Naruto opened the door before he walked inside with Kushina following him. What welcomed the two was a adequate room with a single bed at the left of the wall. There another door that led to the bathroom along with a single shoji screen at the far end.

Stepping inside, Naruto closed the door whilst the redhead stood a bit awkwardly since she saw that there was only on e bed fit for a single person. However Naruto caught this and spoke.

''Take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.'' when she saw her look at him and was about to protest raised a hand to silence her before he spoke again.

''I'll be fine, I've slept in far worse conditions for now just get settled in and get some rest, I'm sure you will want to wake up bright and early for the festivities.'' he said with a nod, and with a bit of hesitation Kushina nodded back before she unsealed her things. As she did, Naruto walked over to the shoji screen and slid it open to reveal their room to be situated on the top floor as it looked over the village as it got itself ready for its festival.

Naruto took in the scenery for a moment before he closed his eyes for a moment.

_'I feel like things are about to become even more problematic for us, wouldn't you agree old friend?'_

_**'Agreed, I'm a bit worried about that Obake character knowing of your other name and possibly the knowledge that comes with it. Not only that, but of what that man has planned since its obvious that he knows your back.'**_

_'It matters not whether he knows I'm back or not infact I want him to know I'm back, I want him know I'm hunting him down, I want him to always be aware that the only being that can kill him is out there tracking him down.'_

_**'Hm yes, but now there is also the fact an entire village is after Kushina, so getting her up to speed so she can properly protect herself from these shinobi is a priority.'**_

_'True...'_ the blond's face frowned at the dangers Kushina faced and without the proper training to be able to combat those dangers.

_**'….You truly care for her don't you?'**_

_'….'_

_**'Naruto, do you perhaps happen to...'**_

_'….Love is a weakness...'_

_**'The words of your Father should mean nothing to what you feel, I've seen what kind of man you've turned out to be. You were carved out of the laws and teachings of your Clan never to experience these type of emotions or situations. You can't lie to me and especially to yourself so will you really try to do avoid this chance to know such a thing?'**_

_'We're far too apart in terms of age, I could be her Ancestor for all we know besides we're two completely different people. She's still an innocent soul that has yet to see the horrors of what this world holds. I on the other hand am stained from head to toe in the blood of countless, my soul is scarred and damaged beyond repair. There is no one for someone as tainted as me I deserve to only be alone.'_

_**'….If you truly believe that then your an even bigger fool then I thought you were, Naruto you know by now you will never die by old age. It's something that impossible for you now, but you are still technically in your twenties because you've only slept these years away. Besides you've had to be a blind fool not to see how the two of you find comfort in one another hell when Moryo tried to kill her you unleashed some of your old persona to protect her. That's something I never thought I would see you do for anyone even for your Clan, she's important to you and you know it. Don't deny something that's as obvious as this.'**_

_'Is someone like me allowed to love?'_

_**'That's a stupid question no one, not even the authority of the Kami have the power to keep someone from knowing what Love is or to experience it. Be it Mortal, Angel or Demon alike...Someone like you, especially someone like you deserves to know what it is.'**_

Naruto's mouth twitched into a small amused smile as he just found the reassurance in his old friends words.

_'Who would have thought I'd be getting this kind of advice from you of all people...'_ his inner tenant gave a rumbling chuckle.

_**'And who would have thought I'd be preaching this to a Devil like you. Truly the world works in mysterious ways...'**_

_'That it does old friend that it does...'_

''Ano, Naruto? I'm back from the bathhouse, are you gonna go take one?'' she asked shaking the blond from his thoughts. Opening his eyes he found the sun was slowly setting showing he was gone longer then he thought. Turning his head his eyes landed on Kushina who was neatly folding her clothes. Amusingly enough she was dressed in a pair of Kitsune themed pajama's with a small Kitsune sleep hat on her head ears and all.

Kushina turned to him only to blush when she saw his amused eyes on her sleepwear but she only gave a nervous chuckle, ''What? I like these pajama's, ttebane!'' she stomped her foot with a huff, but Naruto just gave a slight chuckle before he closed the shoji screen before patting Kushina on the head messing up her still damp red hair a bit.

''It suits you..._Kitsune_-san'' he said in a rather teasing tone that made the redheads eyes widen in pure shock as she stared at Naruto's retreating back even as her face took on a monumental blush from the blonds words.

Did Naruto just...

The silent, cold, almost always emotionless man she knew...teased her?

''What the hell just happened, ttebane...?'' Least to say Kushina was a bit worried as she slipped into bed. Her thoughts running rampant more then usual as they revolved around the man of her affections.

It was a bit later that Naruto came out in a simple black kimono with his own clothing folded in hand while in his other hand was his katana. Carefully he put his clothes away for the Innkeeper to take and wash in the morning, but when he looked to Kushina he saw her fast asleep in bed. Walking to her side he moved a stray bang of red hair to the side showing her peacefully sleeping face. As he stood there the blond's eyes glazed over as he stared Kushina's sleeping form.

Her sleeping face started to vanish and replacing it was a barren wasteland with a number of countless bodies and corpses littering the battlefield. A storm of a fire raged in the sky as a sea of flames engulfed the lands. Amongst the chaos a monumental beast stood with 10 gargantuan tails waving in the air causing mini tornadoes with the slightest flick of its tails. Its singular ocular eyes spun with concentric rings with 9 comma spinning in its eye. Standing before the monstrosity was the figure of a man engulfed in a cloak of azure fire with what looked like horns sticking out of his head.

A pair of glowing azure orbs from within the depths of a skeletal skull flashed in his eyes, the roar that brought down mountains and caused the sea's to rupture and the world to quake echoed in his ears.

Suddenly the blond shook his head ridding himself of his slight daze, but as it was he spared another glance toward Kushina before he gave a small sigh.

_'Red hair as exotic as her's...Crimson, the same shade of fire that is my soul...'_

Moving her hair to the side the blond moved away before he sat down at her bedside. Leaning against the wall while propping his katana over his right shoulder. Doing so he let his eyes close ready for a true sleep he hadn't had for what felt like so long.

**Same Time-Konohagakure**

Melding within the walls of a home within the more noble districts of Konoha, Obake could be seen coming out of the wall. Once fully out of the wall he took only a few steps before he found himself within a certain part of his home, and it was their he instantly fell to both knee's and bowed his head.

''I've returned, Shishou'' he spoke with completely respect and obedience in his voice.

''Ah...good now then. Raise your head, and tell me how did it go?'' an old voice withered with age spoke at the far end of Obake's position.

Raising his head, Obake was greeted to a sight of a long room that was detailed with a number of artifacts and accessories from ancient times. A long black carpet was put forth that lead all the way to the other end of the room where stood an altar to the Deity of Death, The Shinigami. A number of candles littered the altar along with the length of the black carpet. Behind the altar was a piece of red cloth with a familiar flower like symbol in the shade of black.

Kneeling before the altar was an old man dressed in a simple black and white shihakusho, he had long grey hair that fell past his shoulders and stopped at his mid-back. His eyebrows were long as well with the ends falling past his eyes while a long beard fell to the floor in its length with a number of red bands wrapped around the beard itself. The old man in question in appearance looked incredibly old with his face withered by age with wrinkles present while his eyes were closed into squints.

Obake gathered up his resolve and spoke, ''The man, Oda Naruto...he is far more dangerous then you told me. You were right, I would only know how truly lethal he is when I met him face to face. There is a difference between telling me, and meeting the real thing. I truly thought I was about to die. However he is far more perceptive then you originally anticipated he completely saw right through me, and at the very least suspects something about me is abnormal.'' he said causing the old man to give a hum in thought before he turned in Obake's direction.

''I see, so he is still the man I once knew at least its good to know that time hasn't altered his personality at the very least. Still I know little of the changes that's happened to him during his slumber so knowing the full extent of what he capable of is even beyond my expectations. Regardless of this, it would seem I will need to speed up my plans in the light of this new development.'' he said

''From what I could gather shishou, Naruto killed the Demon Moryo, and I suspect he had retrieved the artifact contained within Moryo's Tomb. I must admit I was in awe of the battle between the two never once had I thought I would see such a battle in my lifetime.'' Obake was hesitant to admit this, but the old man just gave a chuckle in response.

''I expected as much, that damned fool Kisuke was too intelligent and more cunning then a fox to hide such a relic anywhere else, and the seals and barriers he put up made it nearly impenetrable for myself to break through. The only one who could would be the Heir of the Oda Clan meaning Naruto himself. As for the battle, well my young student in our time those type of battles were always prominent they were an everyday occurrence and with Naruto's return I suspect they will engulf the world once more. He always did have that presence that could throw the world into chaos...much like his father.'' The old man spoke.

Obake felt himself nod in agreement while he knew little of his shishou's past he knew of the man of legend, the Clan Head of the Oda and Father to Oda Naruto. He was a man whose resolve was said to be able to shake the very heavens and could bring down the very depths of Hell. A resolve tempered with an unbreakable spirit, and the power of Kings at his beck and call. Truly Obake didn't know who was more dangerous, Naruto or his Father.

''But I do have some interesting information you may like to hear, Shishou.'' he said gaining the mans attention as a long grey eyebrow perked up in curiosity.

''Oh, and what would that be?''

Obake just looked directly at his master and spoke with all the seriousness he could muster, ''I believe Naruto has acquired himself an apprentice in young Uzumaki Kushina, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.'' he said causing the old man to freeze before his eyes slowly opened a margin to reveal cold, malicious brown orbs that glowed with a sharp deathly edge.

''Is that right? Please, continue...I would like to hear more...''

**Next Day-Festival**

''Sugoi~!'' Kushina spoke in awe as she walked among the streets of the village she and Naruto were resting in. Her face was lit up in dazzled awe as she beheld all the stalls and games by the stall owners. The small children that ran around in masks playing Ninja or acting like some form of warrior saving a princess. She even saw the preparations of a play getting formed which she hoped to see before the night was over with.

Looking down at herself, Kushina found herself wearing a decorative yukata a gift from her mother for her 14th birthday. It was a mostly red with a pink undershirt along with a dark blue tabi tied in a bow behind her. Detailing the yukata was a number of different flowers with sakura blossoms dancing among the ends of her yukata. On the back of her yukata was the symbol of her Clan swirling in a shade of navy blue. Her footwear consisted of simple socks and a pair of geta sandals.

She loved this yukata not only because it was a gift from her mother, but also because when she had put it on, and Naruto had seen her in it she would swear that he seemed to like it on her especially with how in his own words her beautiful red hair contrasted with the red fabric of her yukata. Least to say Kushina found it hard to speak with how all the blood rushed to her cheeks with that comment.

She suddenly found her red hair to be VERY interesting...

Speaking of her favorite blond, she looked at her side to see him walking with her in step. He was in his usual calm and collective stature fit for one of nobility, but she could clearly see the ghost of a smile on his face. He was dressed in his usual clothing which she seemed to prefer since it was decorative and stylish for a festival. She always wondered how he could keep it clean from his battles and spotless of any bloodstains or tears in the fabric.

Just another mystery she guessed...

However she did notice something was different with him, it was small, but she noticed it, and that was the way he kept close at her side. With his ever intimidating presence he made any boy her age that found her to be eye catching flee from his sight. Most girls would have found this to be bothersome, but to her she kind of liked the way he blocked off those attempts from those boys. But still there wasn't anyway she would like those boys, her affections were already stolen by the blond so it was far too late for anyone to have a chance with her.

Suddenly Kushina's eyes caught a particular stall with a game that made her eyes sparkle in delight. Running up to the stall she saw others try at the game which was trying to hit enough balloons with only 10 senbon needles. Looking up at the blond she gave a smile and spoke.

''Oh! Look Naruto-kun! Can we give it a try?''

The blond raised an eyebrow before looking down at the game and looking at the stall owner for a moment he looked towards Kushina and nodded.

''Sure...'' that seemed to brighten up the redhead before she gave the owner some ryo before she started to give a try. However to Naruto's amusement Kushina's excitable behavior and lack of experience in handling senbon resulted in more then a few misses.

''Mou~ This is hard!'' she puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

Watching as Kushina gave another try, the blond looked at the stall just before his eyes landed on a single stuffed plush that was a red Kitsune. Remembering her pajama's last night the blond decided to act. Standing beside the redhead he paid for his own set of senbon. Then in a display of speed and skill he threw each senbon at the farthest balloons. All ten hit with resounding thugs popping the balloons and digging into the wall behind them.

''Woah...'' Kushina stared in awe as did other locals at Naruto's display, but the blond in question just looked toward the stall owner and spoke as he pointed directly toward the Kitsune toy.

''I do believe I've won, and I would like to have that if you don't mind.'' he ignored the gobsmacked look he got from the owner who shakily got the toy and handed it to the blond. Turning around he presented it to Kushina who looked between him and the plush with shock just before the blond pat her head.

''Take it...'' being watched by others Kushina slowly accepted the plush which she hugged tightly to her chest. Looking at the plush a soft smile graced Kushina's before she looked up at the blond.

''Thank you, Naruto-kun''

''Awww~'' the onlookers cooed at the scene causing Kushina to realize their watchers and her blush intensified. Spinning around she pointed in a random direction and started to walk in a fast pace.

''L-L-Let's go see what's over here, ttebane!'' she said walking on a ahead missing the amused expression from the blond. He just followed her until his eyes caught something from another stall, keeping a close on Kushina he went over to the stall to see a single golden hair clip. It seemed simple, but an idea formed in his head. Quickly he bought the hair clip before he slowly slid it into his sleeve where he channeled some of his power into the accessory. This caused it to give a small bluish glow before the faint image of the Oda Clan symbol flashed within the clip before it faded.

Looking to Kushina he followed the redhead as the two went along with more of the festival.

**Midnight-Festival**

This was the best time of her life...

That was an absolute fact in Kushina's eyes, she hadn't had so much fun for what felt like years the only time she could remember having this much fun was when she was a kid, and even then that couldn't amount to the fun she had right now. The festival was fun and all, but the fun factor came in the form of spending time with Naruto. Spending time with him like this is what made it all the more fun, the Kitsune plush he got her although she suspected it to be a way to tease her about her pajamas she still loved it all the same. She hugged the red plush to her chest as her eyes every once and awhile glanced at Naruto who was sitting at her side.

The two were seated alongside many of the other locals as they watched a play being formed which told the story of the Ancient Warrior of Legend defeated the Great Demon Moryo which was amusing to watch as it showed the great warrior in the story was a man in ornate robes wielding a katana as he felled the great beast. It was fun to watch, but also to give a teasing jab at the blond who found the play to be a bit ridiculing.

If the slight twitch of his brow was any indication she knew the blond found the whole thing a bit hard to watch.

Still Kushina built up the courage and leaned her head on his shoulder while giving a content sigh. This made the blond cut his eyes away from the _play_ so he could look to see Kushina leaning against him. Raising an eyebrow but remaining silent he just let the redhead do what she wished.

''Thanks for the great night, Naruto-kun.'' she said snuggling deeper into his shoulder while the blond absentmindedly put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close as the two watched the play progress.

''You're welcome, Kushina''

Naruto never felt himself lean his own head over Kushina's as the play went on...

It was an hour later that we find the duo heading back to the Inn as the stall owners started to close for the night and prepare for tomorrow's second day of the festival. However it was in the dead of night that Naruto stopped causing Kushina to look his way with a raised eyebrow.

''Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?'' she asked only for the blond to look her way before he stepped forward until he was mere inches from her face. Surprised and flushing at the close proximity Kushina got a bit breathless when the blond was so close to her face like he was. However when he got closer she saw him pull out something.

A hair clip?

''Here, while I like your red hair it gets in your eyes most of the time when you train so let's tuck it in a bit.'' Unable to speak the blond tucked her hair to the right a bit before putting the clip in. Looking at it a bit he gave a nod as he commented on how it framed Kushina's hair and face.

''I was right, you look much more beautiful that way I can also see your eyes better this way too so that's a plus.'' he commented not knowing the true weight his words held as they carried through Kushina's ears.

For Kushina she felt as if the world just stopped as the words and actions of her blond echoed within her mind, they replayed over and over as the warmth of his touch engulfed her body. The need to feel that touch again surged as her affection and feelings for the blond at that moment hit a whole new level. Her worries from before just shattered as she looked up at the blond with a strange look in her violet eyes.

''Kushina...?'' the blond spoke, but Kushina just kept looking at him with a unknown look in her violet gems. She didn't know what came over her, what empowered her to move, what pushed her to do what she was about to do. She recognized the first two steps she took before her body reacted on its own. Clutching onto the blonds clothing she pulled herself up to his level and the feeling of her lips contacting with his own.

Then warmth, _warmth_ shot forth like a wildfire throughout every part of her body. Kushina didn't know what took over her, but she decided to take advantage of it and kissed Naruto for what felt like an eternity which was really just in the span of a few seconds. Still goosebumps appeared on her body due to the pleasuring warmth going through her body. With much hesitation on her part Kushina pulled away before giving a whisper to the blond who was frozen their on the spot.

''I don't know what it is that's come over me, but I'll say it now before I risk never having the courage to say it a second time. I don't know what you have that puts this effect on me, but I do know this without a doubt and that's this. _I love you_, Oda Naruto.'' she said in the softest voice she could muster, but the blond heard her loud and clear which only made his eyes widen by a bigger margin.

He felt her let go of him before she ran in the direction of the Inn leaving the blond alone as his mind tried to come to terms with what just happened. His hand went up his lips as his mind went overboard in trying to comprehend the actions of his student just made on him.

_**'You've gone and done it now I knew it was going to happen, but not this fast. Although I must say Kushina sure does have a lot of guts to take the initiative like that. Now the only question remains is what will you do, Naruto?'**_

_'….I'm...conflicted...'_

_**'Naturally, but this is your chance to experience what love is and Kushina is the ideal woman for you. Strong willed, An unbreakable will of determination like your own and the nerve to oppose higher echelon positions in the world. It will take time, but I am definitely sure the two of you will work out.'**_

_'...How can you be so sure of that...'_

_**'….Just trust me on this, I mean after all I am YOU there is no one who knows you better then yourself.'**_

_'Maybe, I'll give this a try I guess...'_

_**'Good! Now I just wait to see the little devil children you and Kushina bring into this world in the future!'**_

Naruto silently thanked it was nighttime as his cheeks turned a bit red as his partners words while his brow twitched in annoyance.

_'Now you're going to far you overgrown lizard...'_

_**'….Am I? Your the Last Oda alive, your gonna have to start thinking about your Clan's future sometime soon.'**_

_'I know that...but right now we have more important thins to worry about.'_

_**'True, but still its something your gonna need to think about, but until then I suggest you get back to the Inn and make sure Kushina's alright. I imagine she's in shock over what she just did too, and I daresay she will be too embarrassed to look at you for a long while. It comes with the relationship...'**_

_'Of course...'_

Closing the link, Naruto let out a sigh, but still a first true smile crossed his face as he walked back to the Inn. Remembering Kushina's bold declaration and action made an alien feeling come bubbling to the surface of his mind, and the need to console her became a priority. Still as he looked up at the sky the blond thought to himself.

_'What should I do in this situation, kaa-san?'_

**End**

**This went way off what I intended, but oddly I'm satisfied with this so no sweat off my back. Still I liked this chapter since it gave me more room to expand on Naruto and Kushina's relationship on an even deeper level. Before now Kushina didn't have her usual hair clip until Naruto bought one for her so I thought that would carry some weight.**

**Plus the fox plush was planned as I've got some interesting ideas for the stuffed animal mwuahahahaha!**

**The Plush will be linked on my profile if you want to see what it looks like.**

**Now Next Chapter things get intense with the return to Uzushio, The summons, Tsunade, and so much more!**

**Now I'm gonna get some shut eye so night everyone.**

**Shishou: **Teacher

**Maō: **_Devil King_

**Ja'ne!**


	7. Return to Uzushiogakure

**Here's the latest edition to Kojin no Kotei**

**Okay I lied about this getting into the summons because I found there was too much from here and there to put in so that will have to be for the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Legend of the Kōjin no Kōtei**

**Chapter 6: Return to Uzushiogakure**

_'I want you to remember something Naruto, in this world we live in where War is an everyday occurrence. I can be the only one to tell you this not as father and son, but from Clan Head to Clan Heir. When the Oda Clan enters the battlefield we are expected to overcome all obstacles, there can be no defeat nor slight victory. There can only be the drive to win, the overwhelming force to win without anything stopping us._

_We Oda are as you know a Warrior Clan, but we are so much more and as such we must always keep our mark in history. We must strive and survive during these times of conflict, if we are persecuted to be monsters then so be it. Nothing else matters, but the Clan's survival and honor. I've taught you this since you could walk, and you've grown to know these words enough so that I am sure you understand the severity in these words._

_But, when it comes to us, the highest echelon of leadership for the Oda Clan it falls upon us to lead our people into battle. As the Clan Head it is expected of me to determine our battles, when and where to strike, how and when to utilize our strategies. As such I know our people will die in War that is a given, but as the Head I aim to empower our people and raise their morale with our overwhelming power to face the limitless odds stacked against us._

_Yet, when it comes to you my son it befalls upon you as not only the heir of the Clan, but as my personal successor to lead our people into the thick of battle. To plunge into the sea of fire that is War, to be the scythe that reaps our enemies and lays waste to all of our foes. You will spearhead our forces, you will be the one to show the world the true might of the Oda Clan. I have seen your power for myself, and already you have surpassed my expectations by leaps and bounds, and still you've yet to reach your full potential. Your power as it is now, is the perfect example to show the entire world the Clan's true might._

_I expect nothing less then perfection from you, the armies of the arrogant daimyo's dare to march upon our soil, the dregs and demons of Hell threaten our borders and the stability of Heaven is weakening with each passing day. The War of all Wars is coming, and as such I expect you to be the one to face these threats with all the power you possess. You must muster up every morsel of power within both your body, mind and soul for you to stand on top of all these threats, and when you have achieved this only then can I allow you under go the Rite of Ascendance between Clan Head and Clan Heir._

_However I must warn you my son, with all the power you have and the power I expect you to obtain in the far future. I must impose that you never under any circumstances lose yourself to your own power. With as much power as you will come to eventually possess not even the Gods themselves will dare to oppose you, but with such power comes great responsibility. That responsibility will be yours and because of this you must never let your own power consume you and devour you._

_You are your power's master, you are the King whose authority keeps your overwhelming power in check, You are the God of your Soul and as such you are the only one who can truly master and control your power. I say this, for where I failed...I expect you to succeed in doing this and once you do. Only then can you ascend to your full potential._

_Do not fail me, my Son...'_

Icy blue eyes creaked open only to see the darkness the engulfed the room he slept in. The slight snoozes of his redhead companion was all that he could hear as he sat leaned against the wall with his katana propped against his right shoulder. The blonds eyes honed in on his surroundings before he looked out to the shoji screen that was creaked open giving a slight glimpse of the night sky and the moons brilliant radiance to shine through. Letting the light hit his face Naruto stared up at the midnight sky peering directly up at the moon hanging directly above the earth.

_'You're words ring true father, but it seems it is much more complicated then that.'_ reaching into his robes he pulled out his necklace. Turning his gaze on the centerpiece jewel encased in the glass like structure. Holding the jewel at eye level he stared into the mystical morphing of colors of the jewel which gleamed in the light of the moon. Upon his gaze he saw the glass structure around the jewel was solid as ever, but just by holding the orb he could feel even locked away as it was gave off its majestic mythical powers in small intervals of pulses.

This was the source of his predicament over his own power...

When the blond felt the pull to his soul he narrowed his eyes and clenched the jewel in hand with his decision made. Picking himself up from the floor he put the jewel back under his robes before making his way to Kushina's sleeping form he stopped to look down at the redhead for a moment and doing so a look of care crossed his face. The Uzumaki Heiress was asleep with the little Kitsune toy hugged to her chest which made to be an amusing sight.

It had taken some time, but he was able to console the redhead after what she did. Her confession understandably surprised him and his respect for her rose after that. Still he was conflicted about this. However he decided to trust in his partners words and would try to give this a chance. He'd never been in a romantic relationship before since his time was always taken up with the War. But it would seem the chance to have one was presenting itself, and in his own student nonetheless.

Looking at the redhead he glanced down at his hand and narrowed his eyes at the fact his skin was turning paler as the minutes passed.

_'Before anything else, I must regain control over my own powers so I don't endanger those close to me.' _looking down at the redhead he place his hand on her head and rubbed her hair in a soothing manner. Then he puled his hand away only to point his index finger to Kushina's forehead.

''Sleep well Kushina'' he muttered while putting a small spell on the redhead to keep her asleep for the next few hours. With that done he turned towards the shoji door and slid it open and walked out before sliding the screen back. Then with a mental command he planted his hand on his and Kushina's room.

_'Bakudo #90: Hachigyō Sōgai'_ with the command sent, the entire room on the outside of the Inn he and Kushina were staying in was suddenly engulfed into a golden barrier. Taking a moment to check the spells hold the blond nodded in satisfaction since he knew those not attuned with the spiritual world as powerful as he would not be able to see this spell and would be caught under its effect. So if they came near it they would only make them think in the depths of their consciousness that it wasn't there nor was the space of which the room took apart from he main building wasn't there as well.

And by chance someone like Obake tried to get in Naruto would be alerted by the ill intent or intrusion of his barrier, and would be able to get back in time.

Knowing Kushina would be safe for the time being, Naruto turned around before vanishing in a soundless shunpo with a destination clear.

It took a bit, but once the blond found himself out of the village and somewhere he recognized to be close to the borders of Kawa no Kuni he stopped to survey the area. Upon finding a suitable deserted clearing in the forest he came upon it so he was standing at the very top of a waterfall. Looking among the forest the blond shook his head knowing that once he was done the effects would be glaringly seen.

Sitting down he placed his katana over his lap and got into a Jinzen meditative stance. Closing his eyes the blond delved into the thick of where the turmoil was taking place.

**Naruto's Inner World**

''Been some time since I was here...'' Naruto commented as he opened his eyes to see the world of his soul, the representation of his powers manifested into a world of its own. His eyes looked on to see his inner world, the familiar scorching atmosphere hit his body like a tsunami as the explosions and rumbling of the countless volcanoes that spanned his inner world reached his senses. Looking at the ground he saw the blackened soil crack and wither under his feet. Looking into the sky bypassing the black smoke and the smell of sulfur in the air the blond could see the 3 suns hovering in the sky.

The biggest of them all was the dark red sun hovering over the majority of his inner world the intensity of its heat scorched the skies and burned at the atmosphere itself. The wind itself felt as if it were burning under the suns intense heat. Then there was the second sun shining a dark shade of azure which was considerably smaller in size to the first. Then there was the final sun which was the smallest of all which was a jet black sun with an intense heat wave engulfing the outer rim of the sun with what looked like a mix of green, purple and crimson.

Naruto felt nostalgia hit him at seeing his inner world after so long, but when he felt the disturbance in the air, the irregular spikes of reiryoku made his eyes narrow. Turning his attention to the source the blond vanished before appearing quite the distance. It was here the blond looked down at the edge of what was a crater with molten crag which let the lava of the volcanoes flow within. He glared down at the center of the crater before he felt the rumbling of what felt like a giant coming up to him.

Looking to his left he saw the source which in any other situation would be a good sight to see, but this was too serious for anything else to matter.

It was a Dragon...

The ground cracked and cratered under the beasts immense weight, lava pooled at its gigantic claws not even bothering the creature in the slightest. It's size alone dwarfed that of Moryo by 10 times, its crimson scaled gleamed and its four wings furled up as they were still shadowed much of the area. Spikes ran along the spine of the beast up to its head where a total of 4 horns curved backwards and pointed up were seen. More spikes ran along the jawline of the dragon and with the slight opening of its mouth its razor sharp maw of fangs. The beasts eyes however were a stark contrast to the rest of its body as they were a pair of glowing azure orbs that radiated both power and wisdom.

Eyes similar to that of Naruto's own...

**''I've held back the influence from spreading any further in your body, but I've reached my limit. I hold no power over this side of you, and that jewel not only seems to be reawakening him, but its making him stronger as well.'' **like Naruto the spirit within him also felt the disturbances happening within the core of his soul. The cause was the jewel that much was for certain, but the effect it was having on the blond is what sent alarm bells ringing in the spirits mind.

Naruto's eyes just narrowed even more before he turned his gaze back down to the center of the crater. ''I see, your efforts are appreciated, but I'll deal with it now.'' with that said the blond jumped into the crater missing the look he got from the dragon just before its gaze shifted to the crouched figure in the center of the crater. Seeing the irregular spikes of reiryoku tearing the ground apart and the essence o the reiryoku filled his inner being with a sense of anxiety.

_**'You may be able to best it now, but when the true test begins there will be no definite winner Naruto. This is a premature beginning to what you will face when the test begins. But I believe you know this already, don't you?'**_ after all he and Naruto was one and the same and while he knew the blond has faced difficult challenges in the past. The Test set for him with _that_ jewel would be one he would need to be prepared for.

Naruto's feet hit the blackened soul with a thud with his gaze staring resolute at the crouched figure before him. His jaw tightened, and his arms crossed his chest as he looked upon the form of what could possibly be a man. Only the figure was sealed into the ground with a multiple variety of spiritual swords and javelins stabbed through its spine, neck, heart, and legs completely grounding the figure to the ground. Most of its body was wrapped in white cloth with parts of it missing or was burning away into ashes. Metal prongs were stabbed into several points of the figures body with the most prominent being around its collar bone, lungs and center of its ribcage. Finally was a giant chain wrapped around the figures body several times over, but the chain were slowly rusting.

However upon closer inspection the seals could clearly be seen to be eroding away in ash. The javelins were slowly turning a dark rusty brown as were the chains while the bandages were burning away faster by the minute. The body itself was bulging causing the metal prongs to get pushed one by one causing them to hit the ground.

Naruto took this all in with a impassive gaze before he glanced down at he figures bandaged face with only its mouth being seen.

''So, the jewel's power although considerably suppressed has weakened my seals to this degree in such a short amount of time. It's only been a few days since I found it too. No matter...'' the blond grabbed hold of his katana before flicking it outs of its sheathe. Positioning the blade directly toward the increasingly active figure bound to the ground the Oda heir's eyes narrowed into cold determination as azure flames started to come off the entire form of his body. His sword suddenly lit into a bright flame of azure as the heat among the atmosphere suddenly went up to incredible degrees.

''Now, awaken and face me, _Akuma!_'' with that said, the blonds body erupted into a pillar of azure flames. The figure in question actively bulged from the seals before they shattered in a explosion of the exact same of azure flames as the blonde that is before a same pillar of blue fire erupted dissipating the smoke on the spot. The figure just gave a cruel smirk as its sinister gold eyes glowed with power as it voiced its words after so long.

**''It's been so long, but for this...I've been waiting for this, ****__****Maō********''** the man spoke, his appearance could clearly been seen to reveal a man that looked nearly identical to Naruto in every aspect down to his hair, height, muscular physique. He was dressed in the same clothing as Naruto only it was all inverted, and was just two shades of black and white. His hair unlike Naruto however was silver while his skin was pale as a corpse. All in all he looked like the inverted twin to Naruto himself.

However his presence was very different to the blonds, it absolutely _reeked_ of malicious malevolent intent, barely restrained hate and rage gleamed behind its sinister golden eyes. Not only that, but as it stood its power rose more and more until the ground beneath it cracked and melted under the intensity of its presence. It's cruel smirk revealed its longer then average canines which looked more like fangs then anything.

**''Now, let's have some fun, neh?''** its voice was distorted yet carried a cold merciless edge that promised untold amounts of eternal pain, suffering and anguish to any and all those that dared oppose him. Bringing down his pale hand the same katana like Naruto's materialized in a small column of blue fire in his hand only inverted in color. The figure took a step forward which was the universal sign for the two to dash toward one another where their swords met.

Then an explosion rocked Naruto's inner world before the world was engulfed in a sphere of azure flames incinerating everything in its path.

**Same time-Kusagakure**

In the lands of Kusagakure a country that was caught in the middle of Tsuchi no Kuni and Hi no Kuni, was known for many things ranging from its forests of overly large tree's and mushrooms that dotted the country in such a way those that held no experience in passing its treacherous forestry could forever be lost in the thick brushes. However it was also known for the two bridges that let many cross the river that split the lands apart. The first was the Tenchi Bridge that spanned the great ravine separating the the country from Hi no Kuni while the second was the Kannabi Bridge that connected the two lands together. In the midst of day and night this bridge was still used as a means for a major trade route for caravans and mobile merchant guilds alike. It was one of the major structures of Kusagakure and was severely protected by the countries militant forces. However if one were to look at the bridge you would see the results of the Second Shinobi World War was taking its toll

No longer was the bridge being used for its primary purpose to let merchants and other sources of trade to travel countries, but now it was mainly used for the allied forces of Konoha-nin and Kusa-nin to travel back and forth to get deeper into enemy lines they used the ridge as a means to get by undetected and it allowed the vast shinobi forces to save their energy for the eventual infiltration into Iwa's borders. Even in the dead of night the forces of Konoha past the bridge to gather their forces for another assault.

True some forces have tried to take out the bridge in a tactical strike so enemy villages could cut off Konoha's way of transportation through countries, but they were always met with enough resistance. Giving enough time reinforcements would come in time to defend the bridge and safeguard the bridge for the next battalion to cross between the two lands.

However, what many didn't know was that below the Kannabi Bridge where the river channel flowed to the west was alongside the base of the cliff which was connected to the mainland of Hi no Kuni was a slight walkway just big enough for someone to walk along.

It was in the night, that on this very edge directly under the lookouts guarding the village that a disfigured apparition was walking along the edge. It stopped at the end of the edge under the bridge before the apparition ended to reveal Obake in all his black clothed presence. Staring among himself through the eye holes of his mask he wordlessly brought his hand and tapped his finger on the landmass at his side. The caused a single seal to light up in a bluish glow before the area before Obake shimmered like a waters surface would when a rock was tossed in.

It ended only to reveal an underground cavern with the edge going inside the cavern. Going inside he sealed the entrance back before he followed the edge. Unknown to many, directly underneath the Kannabi bridge where it connected to the Hi no Kuni mainland was a vast network of underground channels that spanned all over the country which came out of nearing every point one could think of in the country. Potentially it was the perfect route for a quad of sabotage shinobi to infiltrate Hi no Kuni so they could get in closer to Konoha so they could attack behind enemy lines.

That is if they survived the entire web of traps and seals that were set to be triggered if a foreign presence tried to get in besides those that made them.

Obake easily bypassed these seals as he made his way through the darkness with the only light being the dim torches running along the walls. His stride was slow and balanced he had enough time for a leisure stroll because after all the next stage of his shishou's plan was still a bit ways away. He was only here to get that plan ready with the key to that plan being sent out into the field.

Turning a few corners, Obake finally found himself before a pair of two giant set of wooden doors presumably made of Oak. His eyes scanned the door for a moment before he pushed it open revealing an enormous chamber. Standing at the entrance of the chamber, Obake was instantly blasted with an oppressive and dark presence which he would admit to only himself was quite powerful.

_'But still nowhere near as powerful as Shishou's or Oda-san's.'_

_''Ah, the pet of the old man has come to greet me after so long. Tell me, why are you here you hollow husk?''_ a cold voice spoke from within the darkness. If Obake was offended he didn't show it as he simply responded to the entity within the chamber.

''Shishou has tasked me with telling you he has need of your capabilities, and since you _owe_ him you must and _will_ obey him.'' Obake suppressed the shiver that went down his spine when the full force from before slammed down on him with even more force then before, but he remained still so he didn't reveal a sign of weakness. To do so would not only slander the name of his Shishou, but to do so before this entity would spell his untimely demise no matter what he tried to do.

A mirthful chuckle escaped the chamber before the presence spoke in kind, _''While I admit I owe the old man that debt it does not mean for a second you have any sway over me. So it would be best you mind your words lest I rid you of your existence.''_ Obake just stood there before a chuckle of his own escaped him.

''Perhaps, but I do think you will find what he has tasked for you to be to your liking. The Uzukage has demanded a summons of the Sandaime Hokage and the Fire Daimyo for a meeting concerning the incident of the failed invasion on Uzushiogakure.'' Obake's eyes caught the slight shift of the entity shadows directly before him, and he could tell the slight surprise in his form.

_''….I see, but I fail to see what he would need of me about such a matter best left to the current day shinobi.''_

If Obake was in a better mood he would have smirked behind his mask, but no this was serious and as such remained serious about the matter at hand. ''Here's the reason, Shishou thinks that at the summons, the Uzukage will have with him as a bodyguard the same man who we've been waiting for.'' There it was a bigger shift in the figures form with surprise more prominent, and like that the air became even more tense when the figure let loose a chuckle.

_''Oh? Now this is interesting, so the man your master has spoken so highly of has awakened at last? Finally, the infamous Oda Heir himself makes his presence known then. Let me guess he wants me to be there to fight the Oda?''_ Obake merely nodded his head in confirmation.

''That's correct, he wishes to assess the power of the Oda, and seeing as there are rare few in the world you are the only one capable to come close to his level. Whether you live or die is none of his concern only that you prove to bring out some of his stronger abilities.''

_''…...I could careless for the purpose for this, but now that I know this then I accept if only to finally fight someone to give me a challenge. Tell your master I will be there rest assured, now begone from my sight you wretch.''_

Obake merely nodded while mentally he scoffed at the entity's nerve, but he just became intangible before vanishing without a trace.

In the darkness the figure slowly stood before walking forward to the doors. Doing so he spoke as he readied himself for the battle ahead.

''So I finally get to face someone strong in this day and age? The shinobi of this era are too weak minded, to pitiful to even be called Shinobi. Hopefully this man, the Oda Hei of the highly esteemed Oda Clan can perhaps rejuvenate my urge to fight again. But I do know this without a doubt my return will shake the shinobi world. Now I wait to fight the man worthy of such praise that even the Juubi fought and lost against.'' his steps echoed amongst the chamber as he came closer to leaving the massive room.

''I will show the world, The True Might of a God...''

A pair of fully matured Sharingan eyes pierced through the darkness as a chuckle echoed amongst the chamber.

**With Naruto**

Slowly Naruto's eyes opened which were for a split second smoldering with an immeasurable amount of power while being entirely gold soon faded back into his normal azure. The blond sat there for a moment as his vision focused on his surroundings which let him see the results of the battle in his inner world had on the real world around him.

He wasn't disappointed...

What was once a forest thick with wildlife and running rivers was now just a barren wasteland as far as the eye could see, the ground beneath him was cratered while the en tire wildlife and forests were burnt to complete and utter ash. There was no life present nor would their be any possibly life to be alive after the effects Naruto's body would unleash during such a battle in his inner world. Squinting he could see that thankfully the entire country wasn't destroyed in the process.

''How long has it been since I saw the aftermath of when I go into those battles, and what they do to the world around me?'' giving a sigh the blond up before looking at the sky, and thankfully it was reaching dawn meaning Kushina should still be asleep when he got back.

_'Hey, keep an eye on Akuma for me, I doubt he will be active for some time until I've accumulated the missing pieces to this necklace. But to be sure...''_

**''Understood''**

Giving another sigh, he stood up while sliding his katana back into his sash, taking one last look around him the blond vanished.

**Konohagakure-Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having one of the worst days he's ever had in his life, the pressure of the Second Shinobi World War was one thing he could handle. He could could handle village matters and planning his shinobi teams for whichever location needed for the war effort it came with the position. This he could handle...

What he couldn't handle was a multiple variety of problems that just seemed to stack on one another in sheer days. The first and most shocking of them all is the fact that his own student, Senju Tsunade, the last living Senju alive and the Granddaughter of his sensei and founder of Konohagakure, Senju Hashirama had _abandoned_ Konoha! The sheer audacity of such a thing sounded too impossible to believe, but when Tsunade wasn't present for a summons for a mission and he sent Jiraiya to look for her he found nothing.

She wasn't at the Senju Compound nor was she anywhere within the village. Desperately, Hiruzen thought that maybe she was kidnapped, but soon that idea was tossed out the window. Not only because the fact anyone that tried to infiltrate Konoha under its current war protocol would be found, but Tsunade was just too skilled for such a thing. This left only one thing that made Hiruzen theorize why Tsunade was gone. She somehow found out about something she shouldn't have, and in her emotional state of distress coupled with the recent death of Nawaki pushed her over the edge. The fact Jiraiya found her headband crumpled up into a ball and lodged into the portrait of Hashirama only solidified Hiruzen's fear. Thankfully, he was able to stop the political backlash and mass loss in shinobi morale by saying she was on a long term mission behind enemy lines.

Still the consequences were far too staggering for him to count, with Tsunade gone meant the loss of one of his three students which crushed the perfect teamwork they possessed on the battlefield. Then there was the fact without Tsunade in Konoha he lost a major advantage over his enemies in terms of overall power since she was well renowned not only for her medical skills, but also for her infamous strength that was said to topple mountains. Something she most definitely inherited from her grandmother Mito no doubt. It wasn't a technique taught through just immense chakra control, but a natural talent Tsunade shared with Mito since the woman was said to be a complete juggernaut with her overall strength with her chakra induced attacks.

Then there was the loss of her slug summons which was also an advantage he had because she was able to split the slug into multiples to heal an entire army of shinobi in mere minutes. Some from even life or death wounds and that right their hurt even more due to such a loss in power. They were also a deathly summons due to their lethal acid that could kill off an entire platoon of shinobi due to the intensity of the acid that could melt through the most strongest of Doton jutsu.

Truly her leaving the village was hurting him more so for his students especially Jiraiya, but he just hoped and prayed even while his shinobi mind stated clearly that it was what he thought wasn't true. That Tsunade did indeed overhear something she shouldn't have and fled the village. But then came the question, where did Tsunade go? Where could she go amongst this time where war is prominent in almost every country and was spreading by day. Nowhere was safe besides the major villages, and he still expected Uzushiogakure was repairing itself after the invasion so she couldn't possibly have gone their even if she had it would be an automatic death sentence since the Clan's Uzukage was out for Konoha's blood.

Speaking of Uzushiogakure, that was another problem he was dealing with after a few days of Tsunade's departure he finally received word from Kenshin, and what he found was not the least bit good. Apparently, Hiruzen's knowledge on Kenshin Uzumaki being a very affectionate man for his Clan was spot on since he worded in his letter which was more of an official document was demanding a summons of him and the Fire Daimyo at the Hi no Kuni Palace. He was even using the ancient laws of set forth between the Shinobi and Daimyo back during the Clan Wars into affect.

Kenshin had used the Kizoku no shōkan, a move any Kage or Daimyo are able to use under extreme situations to demand a summons without anyone able to say a word about it. The Gokage Kaidan, wasn't nearly as important as this type of summons as it involved not only a Kage of a respective shinobi village, but also a Lord of an entire Country and Hi no Kuni being one of the greatest countries in the Elemental Continent only made this more important. With the Kizoku no shōkan, one could summon every daimyo of every country if the severity itself threatened the Elemental Continent altogether.

Of course such a thing had yet to occur, but still the power in such a summons proved how severe this really was...

He nor could the Fire Daimyo back out of the summons, this wasn't just a simple summons, Kenshin was utilizing laws long since nearly forgotten into effect to get it underway. If they DID try to ignore the summons it would look bad in the eyes of the daimyo, put Konoha in a state of even more backlash for ignoring such a ancient law set forth by their forefathers and that was something he couldn't allow. But just by reading the document Hiruzen could literally feel the hate and loathing Kenshin put into it and that made him extremely uneasy about how the summons would go.

Hiruzen made sure to destroy whatever evidence he may have left behind, but still he was not confident that Kenshin dug up some dirt to at least make a move that could potentially destroy Konoha's reputation and more so harm the war effort for their side. The man was incredibly resourceful, and when push came to shove would literally drop a bomb on you for the sake of his Clans safety.

At one point in time, Hiruzen would have compared Kenshin's attitude concerning his clan to that of the Legendary Uchiha Madara himself since it was no secret the man loved his Clan immensely just before his downfall. The two shared similarities, but they were completely two different people so he only thought of it as being Clan Heads of respective world renowned Clans.

Even still it did not erase Hiruzen's worry of how the summons would go, and if he knew the Hi no Kuni daimyo like he did then it could either go really good for Konoha with the daimyo threatening to unleash his entire force that tripled the size of Konoha's own and crush Uzushiogakure for its accusations. Or it could go _really really really_ bad for not just Konoha, but for all of Hi no Kuni. He'd seen firsthand the power the Uzumaki Clan wielded, they were not to be trifled with, and the way they repelled an invasion force of three major shinobi villages _combined_ spoke of how powerful they were.

That is of course not excluding the unknown element that aided the Uzumaki Clan in repelling the main invasion force _on his own_ mind you which was a feat only the likes of which Uchiha Madara or Senju Hashirama were capable of doing.

And there came his other and possibly most troubling problem, his best scout and saboteur Obake had come not a day ago with his mission report. Least to say the information he got was indeed very troubling. From his report, the unknown element was seen in the company of Uzumaki Kushina a major surprise since Hiruzen was sure Kenshin would have kept her in Uzushiogakure.

Obake was able to give a full description of the man which was a tall male around 6'3. He was dressed in a assortment of clothing meant for one of nobility with his most notable features being his long golden spiky hair tied in a ponytail similar to Jiraiya while his eyes were a deep shade of azure. This made Hiruzen think of one other person who had such features which was the apprentice of his student Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato. Could their be a link? Their were rare few people with such gold hair and blue eyes as these two. Minato was after all an orphan with no recollection of who his parents were so perhaps a possible relative?

_'Then again he may be an enemy so best not to get the boys hopes up.'_

From what Obake said the blonde was also seen with a few pieces of armor with a chestguard and two shoulder pieces. In addition he was seen carrying a katana at his hip a normal one from what was seen, but Hiruzen had lived a long life to know appearances could be deceiving especially if the mysterious man was being trusted with one of the two Heiresses of the Uzumaki Clan's safety and well being. And Hiruzen's caution was proven correct when Obake told him that the man was heading for Oni no Kuni, and explained to him in detail to exactly what transpired there.

Now, Hiruzen was no fool he knew there were things in this world that defied logic and mortal understanding just look at the Nine Bijuu for example. They were nine supernatural masses of chakra that were centuries old if not more with power to destroy mountains and change the very landscapes in less then a day with the strongest being able to cause natural disasters with a flick of its tail.

But when Obake told him that this blond man fought and faced a demon of legend, Moryo and defeated it in battle which resulted in triggering an eruption of a sleeping volcano was just shocking. And the way Obake mentioned the blond using a technique that overpowered the demons own attack which looked similar to a Bijuu's Imari was just plain _terrifying._ To think there was someone out there that had a technique that held such devastating power was both frightening and proved how dangerous he was to the world.

Obake unfortunately was not able to dig up the circumstances as to how the blond got into battle with the demon, which the old Hokage forgave him for. Knowing more about the man's capabilities were more of a priority and all else was secondary. Now Hiruzen knew enough from being a child and reading books on the demon who was said came close to plunging the entire world into darkness, and the fact this blond was able to best it in battle spoke volumes of his power.

From what he could conclude so far, the blond was at the very least a Kenjutsu specialist with how Obake said the blond wielded with such skill he was able to decapitate two of the three heads of Moryo with just a swing of his blade. He was incredibly fast much to fast for Obake to catch, and his strength alone frightened him. Obake told him that the blond had killed the demon by grabbing hold of its last head and literally _body slammed_ it from the sky. Even then, Obake was able to watch from a safe enough distance to see the blond tear the demons last head clean off just before he was nearly spotted and had to flee.

Then came his skills with Katon, never before in all his life had Hiruzen ever heard of someone wielding or manipulating fire to such a degree. Not even the Uchiha Clan the most talented shinobi in the world when it came to Fire related techniques was able to do he things this blond could do. The only one Hiruzen knew that even came close was Uchiha Madara and only then he never saw Madara engulf an entire island in a barrier of fire, or unleash waves of fire with a swing of a sword that could decimate battalions and platoons of shinobi and boats alike.

It was frightening, it was downright scary to think someone was walking out their in the world with such power and not being watched or put under control. There was so many questions about this man though, was he an ally of the Uzumaki Clan? Was he an enemy? Would he become a threat to Konoha? There were too many variables and not enough answers for Hiruzen to accurately make a move. Hell he didn't even have a name for the man yet!

After Moryo was defeated Obake was able to report the duo was heading back towards Uzushio which put Hiruzen in a bind since this would possibly be the only chance he would have at getting Uzumaki Kushina. However with the summons being less then 2 months from now he couldn't risk sending out any shinobi especially his most powerful ones out to confront the man. He needed all able body shinobi in Konoha to defend its walls with his absence which included two of his three students Orochimaru and Jiraiya along with Hatake Sakumo.

So the only thing Hiruzen could do right now was get ready for the summons since that took priority above all else for it depended on Konoha's safety and hold on the War and presence in the world as a whole. But he knew Kenshin wasn't crazy enough to do anything at the Hi no Kuni Palace so there wouldn't be no incident while he was there.

Still, the old Hokage sighed as he rubbed his temples all these problems ere affecting him more then he would like. Headaches and migraines were becoming common, and the pressure of dealing with the other duties as Hokage would making it harder for him.

''I just hope that I can get out of the summons with Konoha's safety intact.''

However like the saying goes _What goes around, Comes around_

And all the lies, betrayals and deceits made by Konoha was gonna come back to tear them a new one.

**2 Week's Later-Uzushiogakure**

''What in the world happened here...'' Kushina spoke as she looked upon the Isle of her home as she and Naruto were being taken across the ocean. Unlike last time though the two could clearly see the entire island militarized to the teeth. Kushina being trained as she was could easily see her kinsmen scouting and watching from the forests of Uzushio. Last time there wasn't nearly as much patrol when she came back with Naruto the first time they met.

Naruto just looked ahead for a moment before looking back out at the ocean, ''I would imagine your father has decided to prepare Uzushio for the War. Not surprising since the village was attacked by three shinobi villages at once. He must have been hard at work putting up the defenses needed to protect the village from such an assault and this time he and the village would be prepared.'' he said causing Kushina to give a nod of understanding now that she thought about it.

_'I can't wait to see you Erza-nee, Kaa-chan, Tou-san! You won't believe how much has happened since this trip!'_

Looking to the blonde Kushina felt her cheeks heat up for a bit when she saw him just gazing out at the ocean as the two traversed the ocean. The last two weeks traveling back to Uzushio had been to her surprise very enjoyable and nowhere near as awkward she thought it would be since the night she confessed to him and sealed her virgin lips with his own. The very thought made her cheeks flush bright red, but not as bad as they did when they left the village two weeks prior. Naruto had consoled her the night she did and more so during the trek back to Uzushio, although she did notice he was more affectionate with her from just rubbing her head. At times when they made camp would keep her strictly at his side which resulted with her falling asleep against him more. She even remember him pulling her into a one armed hug during one cold night and when she near asleep carried her to her tent and covered her up.

Honestly, she didn't know how Naruto would take to her confessing like she did, but to her surprise he wasn't disgusted by her nor repulsed by her actions if anything he was more open with her then he usually was. Although she still had much to learn about him she still felt as if she made a huge step in understanding the mysteries that surround Naruto. She didn't know much of his past besides the fact he was from the same era as the Ancestor of the Shinobi, The Rikudo Sennin. An era that to this day most of the shinobi world still thought as a myth besides the select few being her Clan for example. The era itself was still shrouded in mystery and not much was known about it besides it being a time of constant warfare that was worse then even the Clan Wars.

She grimaced at the thought of what Naruto must have went through during those times, but she could see the blonde had been tempered and carved for such a time. Being the Heir to the Oda must have been a huge responsibility for him to carry yet in the end she could see it is what made him into the man he was today. The same overwhelming force she came to know who saved her from a fate worse then death, the same man who helped save her Clan and Villages destruction and the same man who has trained her to be as strong as she is now. The very same man who taught her the lessons of life and what was expected of her with being a warrior on the battlefield.

The very same man who she confessed too and gave him her first kiss.

A soft smile graced her face as her gaze stayed on the blond. Even though she was completely certain for how she felt for him she still felt that she needed to speak with her kaa-san about it. If only to have her wisdom on what she could do to help with how she felt for the blond and what she could do to strength the bond she shared with him.

Naruto caught her gaze and spoke, ''Is something the matter Kushina?''

Shaking her head, Kushina just sat down beside him while placing her hand in his own intertwining her fingers in his. Raising an eyebrow but remaining quiet he did the same making her smile widen.

''Nothing at all Naruto-kun just happy is all.''

**Uzushiogakure-Uzukage Tower**

Uzumaki Kenshin suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine making him stop his current work with signing documents. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason the Uzumaki Clan head felt like he needed a serious talk with _Oda-san_ which involved deathly threats, katana's, ninjutsu and a very lethal amount of kunai and shuriken.

He also felt the urge to safeguard Kushina's innocence!

''What the...? That was weird...probably nothing...''

Yes, it was nothing...

Nothing at all...

**End**

**There we have it! Naruto and Kushina have finally returned to Uzushiogakure! WOO!**

**Not much I can say besides that Yes I am an evil bastard and that Yes I take sadistic enjoyment watching you all suffer! MWUAHAHAHA! **

**All kidding aside, Next Chapter: Meeting with Kenshin, Tsunade, The Mysterious object from Mito and more!**

**I have Naruto's inner world and spirit linked on my profile if you want to have a visual image of what it looks like.**

**So, did you Like it? Hate it? Love it? Despite it? Tell me in a review, would you kindly?**

**Kizoku no shōkan:** Summons of Lords

******Maō: ****Devil King**

******Now I'm off!**

******Ja'ne!**


End file.
